A Antítese do Amor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Uma alma destruída, pelo sentimento que deveria lhe salvar, uma história banhada por lágrimas, mas também tomanda como um furacão pelo amor,... sentimento que julgas ser o contrario do amor nada mais é que...
1. Capitulo 1 Uma conversa

**A antítese do Amor**

**"O Ódio, que julgas ser a antítese do Amor, não é senão o próprio Amor Que adoeceu gravemente."**

**Capitulo UmUma conversa por telefone, Voltas e Assuntos inacabados.**

Escuto ao longe o som familiar do telefone... Viro-me devagar e a única coisa que me vem à mente é o meu anseio mais sincero, aquele que fica guardado a sete chaves dentro do nosso coração. Mas é lógico que eu Hermione Granger, que sempre fui ponderada, não posso me deixar levar por isso, eu tenho uma missão, eu tenho planos, e pra falar a verdade, nunca esteve em meus planos me apaixonar... Ainda mais por... Ainda está viva em meu cérebro a lembrança de um sonho (se eu estivesse com minhas faculdades mentais diria pesadelo, mas,) ou seria uma recordação?Ela podia ouvir em sua mente "doentia" a música e ainda tinha o sabor em seus lábios, mas como sempre, isso seria substituído pela dor... Como sempre.

O telefone toca.

**_It'll be right You_**

**_Ficará tudo bem._**

**_Said, tomorrow._**

**_Amanhã, você disse._**

**_Dont't you cry,_**

**_Não chore_**

**_Don't you shed a tear._**

**_Não derrame uma lagrima _**

Levanto-me devagar, de forma mecânica estendo minhas mãos em direção ao telefone, e sem nem pensar ou sequer esperar algo digo alô. Eu sei quem é antes mesmo de ouvir a voz forte e ainda sonolenta de Harry,e não eu não resolvi ser uma outra Sibila, mas nestes últimos anos ele é o único que me liga a única pessoa viva que conhece o meu nº. de telefone.Bom pelo menos é a única que sabe o que fazer com tal nº. já que os outros eu nem perdi meu tempo de dar. Meus pais morreram há alguns anos durante a guerra; então só me restava poucos ou pra falar a verdade nenhum amigo trouxa, já que se afastara dos que tinha pra evitar que fossem vitimas do "tio Voldie",como era tratado por ela o temível Voldemort, hoje em dia ele era uma sombra em seus pensamentos infelizes, e nem de longe era o que, mais a assustava, ela Hermione Jane Granger tinha um outro algoz em sua vida, algo que nunca a deixaria em paz. Ele fora a causa, mas não o instrumento de sua dor.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida.

É sempre com essa frase que ele me acorda, bom tem uma longa estória por trás dela, mas sinceramente ainda estou dormindo, e a parte que acordou não está preparada ou com humor para conversar.

Olho pela janela de meu quarto e vejo um belo "dia", bom pelo menos pra quem gosta de acordar e olhar um dia de chuva! Nada contra, eu até gosto de chuva pois, ela me trás boas lembranças. Mas hoje em especial, nada vai me deixar feliz, e a verdadeira tempestade lá fora não ajuda.

- Bom a não ser que você realmente goste de chuva, vai ser um ótimo dia...

Escuto um barulho característico de risadas do outro lado da linha, e o barulho conhecido de corpos se mexendo em lençóis de seda. Corpos? Outra conquista?

- Para falar a verdade Mione onde eu estou está um lindo dia de sol... Nuvens brancas fofas e adoráveis...

Olho novamente pra fora, e penso realmente que tem alguém lá em cima que não vai muito com a minha cara... Acordo com a maldita música em minha cabeça, com o gosto dele avivado em minha memória, chove desgraçadamente aqui e meu melhor amigo sabe se lá da onde, me liga pra dizer como esta bom aonde quer que ele esteja, sem contar que deve estar bem acompanhado.

Então ela sabia muito bem aonde essa conversa ia dar...

- E aonde, se é que eu posso saber, você está Potter?

Risadas novamente. Estou ficando irritada e escuto mais barulho, ele colocou no viva-voz. Droga!

- Adivinha...

-Tá me achando com cara de Sibila Trelawney? Porque se estiver...

-Relaxa Herm...

Meu Merlim, eu não acredito que estou ouvindo essa voz, e pior se eu não estiver errada e Harry não estiver me ligando de onde eu penso, estão juntos em algum lugar que tenha uma cama. Estou realmente ficando com dor de cabeça...

-Gina?

- Que bom que ainda reconhece minha voz...

Seguro-me pra não responder que posso ter muitos defeitos agravados ultimamente, mas caduca e surda ainda não estão na longa lista.

- Mais é claro... Apesar de só nos correspondermos por carta ultimamente...

- Ultimamente! Hello Mione não nos vemos há quatro anos! Você sumiu, só escreve cartas e no máximo dá o ar de sua adorada graça na lareira lá de casa, coisa que faz com que gastemos horas tentando salvar as cinzas de morrerem afogadas com as lágrimas de mamãe,e de todos os homens Weasley... Ou no mínimo de consideração, nos vemos por espelho e nem preciso falar o trabalho que dá depois né?

- Não é para tanto Ginny, eu ando muito ocupada estudando você bem sabe e trabalhando.Pergunte ao Harry...

- Epa! Me tira dessa, Bela...

Ai que vontade de aparatar aonde esse ser sensível estiver e enchê-lo de pancadas... Potter é um homem que gosta de correr sérios riscos de vida.

- Bom, meus caros...

Neste exato momento me dou conta do horário, isso serve pra mostrar como hoje eu não to bem, olhei para fora e vi uma bela tempestade com nuvens escuras e tal, só não "percebi" a escuridão excessiva, ainda era madrugada, e neste momento me dou conta também, só agora, que hoje é sábado. Vou esganá-lo! Me acordou de um sonho sendo que, hoje poderia dormir até tarde. Bom, ele talvez tenha me salvado antes do pior...

- Sabe que horas são?

- Ai é...

Silêncio.

-Foi mau Mi, esqueci o fuso...

- Ok Harry, quero saber os detalhes...

- Que detalhes!

Nossa, eles falaram juntos! Já sei aonde vou usar meu vestido novo.

-Não sejam cínicos... Vocês estão juntos de novo e quero detalhes... Agora.

- Bom, foi por sua causa!

Nossa! Dueto!

- Como assim?

Eu me levantei e me arrumei, agora sentada em minha confortável poltrona.

-É...

-Sem reticências Harry, vamos aos fatos.

- Reencontrei a Gina, quando estava procurando um presente para você, e obviamente ela resolveu me ajudar...

- Sabe né Mione, ele é ótimo fazendo compras...

-Sei.

-Ai sem nem sequer percebemos, estávamos lavando toda a roupa suja e colocando, como você mesmo disse que íamos fazer um dia, os pingos nos is.

- Que ótimo, até que enfim! Vocês nasceram um pro outro, e a meu ver pelo menos, para falar a verdade é o certo! Vocês deveriam ter resolvido tudo há muito tempo, porém...

- Porém...

Juntos novamente, to ficando assustada com o sincronismo.

- Porém, na época vocês eram muitos jovens pra encarar a realidade certa e, completamente imutável que era seus sentimentos então, nada mais justo que vocês só resolveram agora... Pois na época...

Silêncio. Minha respiração fica suspensa, ouço um barulho... Vindo de algum lugar aqui de casa, meu coração dispara... E vejo shanks, vir correndo e se jogar no meu colo de forma sorridente, com seu novelo de lã, simplesmente tentado achar um lugar confortável (meu colo pelo visto!) pra brincar, eu mereço...

Dor, muita dor.

- O que foi mione? Pergunta Harry.

-Continue... Fala Ginny.

- Desculpe... Shanks me assustou, só isso.

Sabia que Harry entenderia na hora o que estava acontecendo, mas Ginny teria dificuldades de entender, ela não sabia de nada que realmente acontecia comigo nestes últimos anos. Ouviu a voz preocupada de Harry

-Tudo bem mesmo Mione? Se quiser vou pra ai agora...

- Tudo bem Harry.

Era melhor desconversar agora pra evitar perguntas de Ginny.Ele entendeu.

- Ok... Continue com sua brilhante dedução de nossos sentimentos.

Brincou Harry.

Ele sabia da opinião dela de cor, e queria que Ginny soubesse...

- Na época tudo era tão difícil, havia a guerra e sem contar que sem mais nem menos vocês se viram em um relacionamento sério, quando deveria ser um namoro doce e leve.Vocês realmente se amam, mas na época queriam se divertir, namorar, e todos os pressionavam pra um grandioso casamento. Então houve esse desgaste.Se vocês tivessem tido espaço pra simplesmente namorar, nunca teriam brigado daquela forma, pois vocês sabem que se amam, e teriam paciência pra viver todas as etapas de um relacionamento, sem pular nada, mas é claro que o fato de terem sido pegos de surpresa em uma situação no mínimo constrangedora não ajudou.

Ela sorria ao se lembrar do fato que, na época foi o escândalo de Hogwarts, agora não passava de uma recordação muito engraçada.

- É Mione, você tem razão.Acho que a única pessoa que levava a serio relacionamentos pra vida inteira na época era você...

Neste momento a ruiva com certeza havia corado furiosamente diante da gafe, e do provável olhar de desgosto de Harry, e bom eu estava novamente me sentindo perdida, em lembranças e essas realmente não eram boas...

- Tudo bem Mi? Desculpe-me.

- Ok, isso é passado Ginny.Quando vocês vão voltar?

Harry sabia que ela esta novamente desconversando e resolveu que ia vê-la pessoalmente em breve, muito breve.

- Hoje!Vamos voltar hoje!

Uma exclamação silenciosa de Gina.

- Assim que eu chegar, te ligo pra marcamos um almoço, volte a dormir Mione, e tente não pensar demais...

- Eu não costumo pensar demais Potter!Vocês que pensam de menos.Tchau Ginny, e apareça com Harry.Mande beijos para todos os Weasleys... Estou com saudades, e se tudo der certo tentarei ir para a Inglaterra nas férias.

Quando Hermione desligou o telefone, sabia que nas ultimas frases havia dito muitas mentiras.Primeiro: Harry com certeza estaria ainda hoje em sua casa e não traria Gina, já que havia alguns assuntos que ele deixara passar por estar na presença dela, e segundo, ela não voltaria tão cedo se é que um dia fosse voltar pra Inglaterra.Estava pensando seriamente em convencer Harry a se casar em algum lugar secreto e distante só pra não voltar. Por mais que tentasse se distrair com outras coisas, ou voltar a dormir, Hermione Granger tinha apenas um pensamento em sua mente... Sim.Este mesmo que estava lá desde que sua mente ainda em transe pelo sono, se prenderá.Ela pensava unicamente nele.

E novamente sentiu a dor se espalhar de forma cruel e desgastante por seu corpo, outra pessoa teria gritado, mas ela não era qualquer pessoa, ela era Hermione Granger, e há muito tempo a dor era sua companheira.

Bichento olhava a dona com uma tristeza profunda e se aproximava lentamente da garota e deitava com ela no chão aonde desmaiara. Ele nunca a deixaria sozinha... Ao contrario de outros...

**_When you wake up,_**

**_Quando acordar_**

**_I will still be here._**

**_Ainda estarei aqui_**

Hermione caiu... Sem chance de pedir socorro.

NT: bom a todos q estão acompnhando meus escritos um muito obrigado.

Especial a minha Cara Beta Karla, por estar me ajudando nesta fic que eu tenho muito carinho obrigada.

Vivis Drecco


	2. Capítulo 2 Eu estou aqui

**Capitulo Dois -Eu estou aqui... Segure minha mão!**

Ela se arrastou de forma ainda inconsciente, fazendo com que seu corpo dolorido reclamasse, e desta vez sua mente estava muito bem desperta e sabia exatamente o que houvera acontecido só que como sempre essa lucidez durou apenas o tempo suficiente pra que ela chegasse perto da cama, nem sequer dessa vez tivera tempo de se jogar na maciez de sua cama, fora levada novamente para um mundo aonde as cores cinza eram consideradas quentes e agradáveis, ela fora levada novamente e seu corpo caiu de forma dolorida sobre o tapete, e em algum lugar do seu subconsciente Hermione chorou.

E ela estava sozinha de novo, com seus medos, com seus pesadelos e maldições, e ela sabia que a única pessoa que poderia acabar com isso não moveria uma única peça pra salva-la, sentiu frio e sua mente foi levada até o dia em que começara a morrer...

Um suave pop, e Harry Potter podia visualizar a bela casa onde sua melhor amiga morava ou seria se escondia? Abriu de forma rápida e silenciosa o portão e subiu com uma estrema rapidez o longo caminho até a casa, de uma forma que só os anos de conhecimento davam a ele essa rapidez; ele poderia dizer que era o único que poderia fazer isso se fosse qualquer outro bruxo a está hora nem todos os curandeiros poderiam dar conta dele, afinal essa casa era mais bem protegida que os lugares que voldemort usara para guardar os horcruxes no passado, ele mesmo ajudará "um pouco" a dona com os vários (20 no total) feitiços de defesa, nem o próprio voldemort entraria ali, mas ele podia, ele era o melhor amigo e por isso sabia, que de nada adiantava isso, pois o que podia matá-la estava lá dentro e nada poderia ser feito.

Seu corpo tremeu, e seu rosto foi tomando por uma angustia ao ver o corpo de Hermione estirado no chão, em sua mente ele murmurava: por favor, esteja viva, esteja viva...

E essa não era a primeira vez que ele via isto e ele sabia que não seria a última...

Ergueu com carinho o corpo leve de Mione e colocou, sobre a cama, podia ver seu belo rosto suado, e extremamente pálido da garota, voltou com um pequeno lenço umedecido e passou levemente no rosto dela, sabia pela forma com que ela se mexia que ele simplesmente poderia esperar de forma cruel a crise passar, ele só podia fazer o que fazia há quatro anos... Todas as vezes que chegará naquela casa e vira-a perdida nas trevas sem que nada ele pudesse fazer pra trazê-la de volta...

Que ironia do destino ele **Harry James Potter o-menino-que-sobreviveu-várias-vezes-e-que-derrotará-o-deus-da-maldade-supra-sumo-do-caos-tio-voldie**, não podia fazer nada pra salvar sua melhor amiga, não! Ele podia salvar toda do mundo mágico, mas não podia salvar a melhor-amiga-que-ele-teria-em-toda-a-vida, não ele só podia ficar ali imaginando um modo obscuro de se vingar do responsável por isso, talvez... Mas é claro que nem isso faria diferença. E ele ficava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Shanks e observava a luta dela, a luta solitária, aonde ele só podia dizer e fazer o mínimo que se coração desejava. Ele ficava lá esperando.

-Eu Estou aqui, segure minha mão e volte pra luz, Mione, nos precisamos de você...

**Eu estou aqui... Segure em minha mão...**

Era essa frase que ela ouvia em algum lugar longínquo, era aquela sensação quente em sua mão que de alguma forma diversas vezes a fizera voltar do mundo que era as trevas de sua existência, sentia novamente a dor se espalhar por seu corpo, indicando que estava novamente despertando, mas ao mesmo tempo algo a puxava novamente pro caos...

E ficava, mas longe a voz e mais fria sua mão... Só que de alguma forma misteriosa ela sabia que voltaria, mas uma vez ela não estava sozinha, ela tinha alguém esperando, ela ainda tinha uma missão, ela tinha que voltar, ainda tinha por que voltar...

E sua mente de forma lenta voltava a trabalhar e ela se lembrava de momentos antigos, de sorrisos e uma musica tocava ao fundo de sua mente, se ela estivesse acordada se recriminaria por estar se permitindo outra vez a sonhar com ele... Pois ele fora e sempre será o motivo de todas as suas lágrimas, e dores, mas nestes momentos onde só havia escuridão nada fazia com que seu pensamento não fosse pra ele. A diferença era que ela queria pensar nele, queria novamente sentir o gosto estranhamente doce e amargo de seu beijo, o frescor de seu hálito, pois ali nas trevas ele ainda estava com ela, de uma forma dura e cruel, mas estava. E era hora de combater... Era hora de acordar

A música tocava...

**When you wake up,**

**Quando acordar**

**We'll batle all your fears.**

**Combateremos seus medos**

Olhando pra ela, ele se perguntava quanto, mas tempo ela suportaria toda essa provação!

Ele estava olhando pra Hermione Granger, aluna modelo de Hogwarts, Grifinoria, primeira aluna da turma, a Bruxa, mas inteligente que se formará em Hogwarts desde Dumbledore, A garota que receberá a condecoração Máxima da Corvinal _("A pena de Prata de Rowena Raveclaw"),_ respeitada, por todos até pelos sonserinos nos últimos anos, a garota que fizera Draco Malfoy mudar de conceito sobre os trouxas "isso mesmo", que o fizera largar tudo, pois jamais levantaria a mão (muito menos a varinha) contra a única pessoa que ele realmente admirava e considerava-o como um ser humano, A hoje em dia bela mulher que se formará com Honras na Confraria Mayfair, um dos mais antigos institutos de Bruxaria do mundo com sua sede Mutável, que nestes últimos dez anos estava na Grécia, era neste país distante que ele estava vendo-a sendo destruída;

Era até uma ironia do destino, ela era considerada uma bruxa excepcional e excêntrica, já que reclusa esses últimos anos sua vida se resumira a freqüentar a confraria, e depois de formada, viverá ali, praticamente sozinha, ela não queria que ninguém a visse, pois as crises às vezes demoravam meses a surgir, mas um dia sempre vinham e ela vivia, sempre neste ciclo, não querendo preocupar os outros, ele imaginara, como reagiria os Weasley se soubessem, Molly provavelmente se acabaria de chorar, Rony então, Carlinhos... Nem queria imaginar.

Era considerada uma lenda no mundo mágico, escritora de livros que mesmo sendo de uma escritora relativamente nova (26 anos) já estava incluído no currículo de escolas como Hogwarts, Drumstang e da própria Confraria, autora de livros de poções, Aritmancia e Transformação, era considerada especialista em Runas antigas e a melhor tradutora de línguas antigas em atividade.

Sem contar que era um grande partido já era realmente muito bonita, mas os pretendentes tinham era que ter pouco amor à vida, pois se fizessem "isso" pra Hermione seria massacrado sem nem conseguir distinguir por quem, por que afinal ela era a _melhor-amiga-do-menino-que-sobreviveu-várias-vezes-e-que-derrotará-o-deus-da-maldade-supra-sumo-do-caos-tio-voldie,_ ex namorada de Carlinhos Weasley melhor domador de Dragões da Romênia (se ele doma dragões... pra fazer algo com um bruxo desavisado era fácil.), Adorada por Todos os outros Oito Weasleys, (sem contar que Molly valia por um batalhão quando ousavam importunar e ferir sua filha do coração a quem ela ainda queria chamar de nora, nem que pra isso ela tivesse que apelar pra um vira tempo e ter, mas um filho, ela brincava às vezes, já que não havia nenhum Weasley disponível no momento), grande ex-paixão e amiga de Victor Krum (só de guarda-costas ele deve ter uns cincos gorilas), a grande queridinha do ex-comensal Draco Malfoy que simplesmente não precisava de muito pra se lembrar de umas maldições imperdoáveis ainda, mas se fosse pra defender a honra e felicidade da sua amiga e madrinha de seu filho, com meu Merlim, outra ex-comensal que prezava muito, muito mesmo Hermione, estamos falando é claro de Blaise Zambini, a melhor torturadora depois de Bellatrix entres as fileiras de comensais, que se revoltara durante o cativeiro de Hermione e fora trabalhar pra ordem só pra ter o prazer de matar alguns ex companheiros, e se não bastasse era a grande amiga de deixa-me pensar...

Parou Harry... Um dois... Três... Deixa-me contar... Sete aurores e uns 10 professores das mais variáveis matérias que a consideram muito, incluído ai Minerva, Tonks, Snape, Vecno, Moddy e é claro um Lobisomem, o Lupin, é o cara tinha que ser Grifinorio até o último fio de cabelo, pois, além disso, só a própria Hermione já se deveria Temer.

Todos haviam meio que adotado ela depois da morte cruel e infinitamente violenta de seus pais por Voldemort, logo depois da formatura dela em hogwarts quando Voldemort seqüestrará e mantivera em cativeiro pra torturas durante um longo ano toda a família Granger, e isso incluía a própria Mione, que durante um longo, (pra ser, mas exato um ano, dois meses, oito dias, três horas e quarenta e cinco minutos) período fora obrigado suportar Torturas, surras e até ver os seus próprios pais serem mortos em sua frente, tudo pra fazê-la falar e entregar Harry Potter (ela era fiel do segredo do esconderijo de Harry). Mas é claro que ela não falara, e mesmo assim ele não há matara este fora o erro dele, deixara ela lá pra se divertir torturando-a esperando que São Potter fosse salva-la (bom ele realmente tentará diversas vezes), só que Hermione Granger é inteligente até o ultimo fio de cabelo, fizera com que os melhores comensais da morte a admirasse (além do caso já citado de Draco e Blaise) e com isso suas "fidelidades" ao Lorde das Trevas ficaram abaladas a tal ponto que Bellatrix Lestranger, a deixou de forma misteriosa escapar, e na sua "fuga" ela deixou algumas cicatrizes, bem fundas no circulo intimo do Lorde, incluído ai a morte de Macnair, Not e Rabastan Lestranger. Ele mal pudera acreditar quando a vira entrar de forma cambaleante na sede da ordem, com seu corpo coberto por feridas e tão magra que seria confundida com uma criança.

Ele se lembrava bem deste dia que de longe fora um dos mais felizes da sua vida, se aparecesse mil dementadores, seu patrono espantaria sem suar eles.

A cara de choro do Senhor Weasley, o Choro dos demais, a alegria infinita nos olhos de Minerva, o alivio de Lupin e Moody, isso sem contar que todos estavam envolta dela enquanto eu e Rony a abraçávamos como se fossemos a perder a qualquer momento, só a soltamos quando Tonks em um momento de lucidez falou que nos deveríamos a estar machucando com tanta força, naquela hora nem sequer nos perguntávamos como só queríamos estar ali, com ela, e bem depois de sabermos de "quase" tudo que ocorrerá, simplesmente não havia um único rosto que não demonstrassem claramente a alegria e orgulho imensurável de ver que novamente e como sempre ela usara a inteligência e se salvará, todos nos sentimos culpados por não termos a encontrado, antes, então ela falou algo que eu nunca esquecerei, mesmo que viva mil anos:

- **_No inferno renasci..._**

_**Das cinzas me ergui.**_

-Vocês teriam que matar Voldemort pra saber já que meu esconderijo estava protegido pelo próprio e por diversos feitiços de proteção incluindo ai o Fiel do segredo, que bom era a Nagini, que tornava tudo muito difícil depois de Harry tê-la matado.

E era nestes tempos sombrios que Harry meditava ao vê-la ali, tão indefesa, nem mesmo naquela época ela fora tão machucada, e ele que pensava naquele longínquo tempo que nada pior poderia acontecer há ambos e bom em ambos os casos o tempo provou que ele estava errado, infelizmente, tudo definitivamente piorara quando tudo deveria melhorar, quando depois de muito relutar ambos resolveram dar uma segunda chance ao amor, só que infelizmente em ambos os casos os corações estavam irremediavelmente presos à dor.

Ele tentará voltar com Ginny de forma desastrosa e ela o conhecerá... Aquele que seria arauto do fim das trevas se tornou a foice dela.

Aquele que deveria trazer paz, alegria, Amor... Trouxe Guerra, Tristeza e Desespero.

E tudo ocorrerá como em um maldito filme de terror, ela se sacrificará, por ele.

E ele a trairá.

Ela se envolvera com aquele que todos, todos mesmo achavam ser um anjo um aviso de que o Lorde em breve seria derrotado por Harry Potter, afinal como anunciaram no profeta:

**"O Menino-que-Sobreviveu, depois de repetidas perdas, recebe a volta de sua melhor amiga, (que pelo que consta andou livrando o mundo de alguns comensais que já estava fazendo hora extra) e a chegada do herdeiro, de uma das casas, mas antigas do Mundo Mágico".**

E ela se apaixonou por ele...

Ah se ele pudesse evitar... Se ele soubesse que ia dar nisso!

Isso...

Mesmo que isso significasse ainda estarem em guerra contra Voldemort, ele às vezes perguntava se o preço não fora caro demais, e dado à pessoa errada pra ser quitado.

O menino-que-sobreviveu-várias-vezes-e-que-derrotara-o-deus-da-maldade-supra-sumo-do-caos-tio-voldie, chorava silenciosamente enquanto esperava ela voltar, porque sabia que ela voltaria, ela ainda estava lá.

Ela tinha uma missão.

-Eu Estou aqui, segure minha mão e volte pra luz, Mione, nos precisamos de você...

Ele segurava as finas e alvas mãos de Hermione onde ainda podia ser visto um anel...

**Fim do capitulo Dois.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**NT: A todos que estavam me cobrando a continuação desta fic ai está o segundo capitulo dela, que é meu xodó, queria agradecer a minha beta Karla Gessy que tá correndo com as provas da facul, eu não pode betar os cap 2e 3 pra mim, mas é a beta da fic e ta me ajudando muito com os conselhos gramaticais afinal, ninguém é perfeito.**

**a Lyaa, que tá lendo e me dando muita alegria ao comentar, a humildemente ju, que espero esteja gostando da fic. e A Paty selenita minha amiga do coração.**

**Bom um beijo a todos que estão lendo e ainda não comentaram mas espero que comentem.**

**A música da fic é do filme Antes que o dia termine, é muita linda, e se chama Vanished all the tears, eu adoro ela.**

**bjs Vivian Drecco**


	3. Capitulo 3 Gostosuras

**Capitulo Três - Gostosuras de chocolate, uma conversa amena e a chegada de alguém.**

Ela acordou, e se virou lentamente na cama pensando seriamente onde estaria logo seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão e virão Harry, deitado ao seu lado na cama, segurando de leve sua mão, havia rastro de lágrimas nos olhos dele.

Voltou a deitar-se tentando recuperar totalmente seu autocontrole, e para tentar se lembrar do seu sonho (ou seria melhor dizer pesadelo?), dessa vez havia tido um sonho diferente, ou talvez fosse o fato de se lembrar melhor deste do que os outros que sempre haviam ficados guardados em subconsciente, mas seu corpo estremecia só de recordar e algo nela dizia que esse também devia ter ficado guardado.

Tirou com extremo carinho e cuidado a mão que estava entre as mãos de Harry, queria que ele dormisse um pouco mais, pois sabia que ele estava exausto. Levantou-se apesar de seu corpo dolorido reclamar e foi até a janela ver a paisagem tão sua conhecida, pegou Shanks no colo e fez carinho em seu "belo" gato que já estava um tanto quanto idoso, e demonstrava os primeiros sinais da idade, ele realmente era um ser fantástico.

Foi em direção à cozinha e com um aceno de varinha colocou em preparou uma deliciosa refeição. Enquanto isso tomou um pequeno, porém relaxante banho, trocando de roupa e logo depois preparou uma bandeja com chocolate quente e outras gostosuras que havia preparado e foi em direção ao quarto, colocando em uma mesa em seu quarto, foi acordar Harry, pois ele deveria também estar com fome.

- Harry...

Ela sussurrou perto dele até vê-lo abrir os olhos lentamente, e abrir um daqueles sorrisos arrasa quarteirão, tão típicos dele. Ela sorriu e ele a abraçou com força. Ambos sabiam que a tempestade fora forte, mas como dos outras vezes eles haviam sobrevivido. Ambos eram sobreviventes.

- Olá Mione...

- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui...

- Por que será neh? - Ele falou de forma sorridente, afinal haveria muito tempo pra conversas sérias agora eles só queriam se divertir em companhia um do outro.

- Você deve ta é com perguntas na ponta da língua, isso sim.

- É claro, mas eu duvido que eu seja o único aqui curioso, com os fatos recentes!

Harry piscou de forma maliciosa pra Hermione que ficou levemente vermelha.

- OK, eu confesso que estou curiosa pra saber detalhes da volta do casal, porém, se você não quiser falar, eu entendo.

Dizendo está frase com _cara-de-cachorro-fofo-na-chuva-sozinho-precisando-de-carinho-e-atênção_, Harry simplesmente não teve outra saída ao não ser contar tudo pra sua melhor amiga que ouvia tudo com uma alegria genuína, enquanto ambos tomavam e comiam as gostosuras de chocolate, só que ambos sabiam que o próximo tópico entre eles não seria tão suave quanto este, e eles só estavam adiando o inevitável.

Mas isso seria esquecido momentaneamente, pois eles ouvirão uma batida e depois passos vindo nesta direção, Harry pegou a varinha, mas teve sua mão segurada por Hermione que lhe sorria, ela conhecia muito bem o dono daqueles passos e podia sentir seu suave perfume a distância.

Ela levantou-se e sorriu, pra um dos homens mais lindos que ela conhecia:

**Draco Malfoy.**

Ele se aproximou dela e envolveu em um forte abraço, antes de erguê-la e dar muitos beijos em seu rosto.

- olá Herm... Estava com saudades tuas e com um leve pressentimento sabe, então aqui estou.

Draco havia passado o dia inteiro pensando em Hermione e sabia que ela precisava dele, só não fora antes por causa de Joseph, já que ele não poderia trazer o filho se realmente Hermione estivesse em apuros.

Ele olhou em seus olhos e sabia exatamente toda dor que ela havia passado, pois muitas vezes ele estivera ali ao seu lado, e neste exato momento viu Potter.

- Olá São Potter!

- Olá Doninha!

-Hei vocês não vão discutir neh?

Hermione falou isso ainda sendo abraçada por Draco.

- Claro que não Herm, eu adoro o Potter e ele me adora não?

Muitas coisas podiam ter mudado, eles podiam estar do mesmo lado, podiam compartilhar serviços, amizades, se respeitarem, mas algo dizia a eles que eles nunca se adorariam...

-Claro, do fundo do meu coração! Estava morrendo de saudades tuas!

- Eu também, até estava pensando em passar lá no quartel de aurores só pra lhe ver!

Hermione assistia a cena rindo, dos seus melhores amigos, afinal o tom irônico sempre fora o forte deles... Quando estavam juntos. Mas ela realmente achava que eles no fundo se gostavam como pessoas, pois só assim pra se agüentarem mutuamente.

- ok... Vamos parar... Estava com saudades Draco, faz quase uma semana que tu não vens aqui.

- quer dizer que a doninha vem sempre aqui?

- claro testa rachada ou você acha que é o único que pode passar batido pelas proteções? - Draco falou de forma maliciosa e sorria pra Harry enquanto se sentava e Hermione servia uma xícara de chocolate quente com chantity pra ele.

- Hei, vamos parar, pois vocês dois são os únicos que vem aqui frequentemente, tirando é claro Blaise e Joseph.

- Quem?- pergunto Harry curioso.

- Se você não sabe quem é Potter... Deveria ler mais, pois afinal nos somos a família, mas invejada do mundo mágico.

Falou com orgulho Malfoy.

- Ah, sim eu sei quem são só não liguei nome a pessoa Malfoy, pois sabe não sou você e sei ler.

- ai! Desisto com vocês dois. - Falou rindo Mione.

- pensei que só poderia ser deixada uma pessoa autorizada a entrar aqui, pois os feitiços de proteção são fortes.

Harry estava com ponta de ciúmes.

- Pra falar a verdade Harry, basta eu autorizar, ou no caso o fiel do segredo.

E eu só autorizei vocês dois, quando Blaise e Joseph vêm aqui, com Draco eu abro uma exceção. Afinal ele é meu afilhado e ela é uma das minhas amigas, mas queridas, assim como Gina será bem vinda aqui! Então assunto encerrado ok, vamos voltar a falar do seu promissor relacionamento!

- Não...

- Ah... Potter deixa de ser estraga prazer afinal todos já sabem que você voltou com a Weasley Fêmea!

Draco sorri e pisca pra Hermione que olha maliciosamente pra Harry.

- como assim?

-Eu sei ler Potter!

E joga uma revista bruxa com uma foto bem quente de Gina e Harry.

E novamente a conversa principal foi adiada, e agora Hermione sabia que em breve não teria escapatória, pois nem Harry, ou Draco deixariam passar está conversa.

Um momento de paz, antes da escuridão.

Um momento aonde seus pensamentos ia há momentos felizes, onde todos estavam em uma mesa tomando Vinho e comemorando um noivado.

Ela olhou pra aliança ainda em sua mão.

**_And now i'll Take my heart back_**

**_E agora eu Guardo meu coração_**

**_Leave your pictures on the floor_**

**_Deixo suas fotos no chão_**

E seus olhos foram atraídos pra um porta retrato, desse mesmo dia.

Harry e Draco param de conversar e olharam na mesma direção, eles viam uma foto onde Hermione Granger e Bryan Dumbledore sorriam abraçados por seus amigos no dia do noivado deles.

**Fim do capitulo Três.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**NT: bom o terceiro, pra vocês ficarem com gosto de querem mais...**

**e a hora da propaganda, pessoal leiam minhas outras fics, basta ir lá no profile e ver os links e deixem um reviwes quero saber a opinião de vcs! não me deixem sem recados!**

**Muitos bjs!**

**Vivian Drecco.**


	4. Capitulo 4 um relance, passado distante

**Capitulo Quatro - Um Relance em passado distante.**

**Bryan e Hermione...**

"**_Um casal formidável, perfeitos em sua essência, tão completamente unidos que se perdem em um mesmo olhar, sempre voltados um para outro"._**

Foi essa a manchete do profeta diário no dia do noivado deles.

Amplamente idolatrada, porem esquecida... Coisa jamais feita com uma outra tempos depois.

"**_Bryan Dumbledore?_** **_O maio traidor que o mundo mágico poderia ter conhecido."_**

Eles se olharam de forma consciente do que exatamente outro estava pensando. Eles estavam pensando naquele que de uma forma estúpida e traiçoeira, trairá, não só todo o mundo mágico, mas principalmente trairá a confiança daqueles que e amavam incluído ai sua noiva, sua mãe, todos os seus amigos e até a memória de seu próprio pai.

Brian destruirá muito, mas do que saberia um dia ser capaz.

**_Steal back me memories_**

**_Roubo o passado da lembrança_**

**_I can't take it anymore_**

**_Não posso mais suportar_**

**_I've cried my eyes out_**

**_Sequei minhas lágrimas_**

**Seis anos atrás:**

Na sede da ordem da fênix vários aurores estavam reunidos na espera de um aviso dentro de poucos minutos eles invadiriam, um local que era indicado como casa principal de Voldemort, eles estavam ansiosos, esperando a ultima informação de seu espião do circulo de voldemort, Narcissa Malfoy, desde que seu filho Draco, havia se rebelado contra o pai e contra voldemort ela resolverá fazer a vez de espiã pra ordem já que eles não podiam mais contar com Snape, que apesar de não ser um Traidor da ordem fora morto por voldemort ao tentar salvar Hermione e Blaise de uma emboscada enquanto ambas fugiam de Voldemort.

Um suave pop indicava que Narcissa estava no recinto todos levaram o olhar à beldade loira que os olhava.

Ela se dirigiu a Minerva.

- aqui está por escrito a localização da casa, mas devo avisar que pode ser uma armadilha...

- como assim mãe? Perguntou Draco que estava ao lado de Blaise.

- bom durante anos, mesmo durante a aparente ausência do Lord eu cuide desta casa, porém nunca me foi dada à localização exata, sempre Lucius fazia uma chave de portal pra mim, e mesmo agora quando aparatava a chamado, do lorde havia sempre tanta magia no ar, que eu sabia, era apenas a área em que aparatava, e bom acerca de um mês toda vez que ele me chamava conseguia identificar, o local, e tudo por ser uma armadilha...

- mas ele também pode estar sucumbindo ao seu charme Narcissa, já que ele sempre disse que achava especialmente bela. Falou Minerva com um tom estranho na voz.

-mas devem estar preparados pra tudo. Disse Narcissa.

- estaremos. Murmurou Hermione. Ela sempre admirara a mãe de Draco pela forma incondicional que está o amava, e durante a guerra quando pra protegê-lo ela se unira a voldemort Hermione passará a considerá-la uma das mais fortes bruxas que conhecia poucas pessoas, conseguiam enganar voldemort em seu jogo sujo de enganações e poder.

- bom. Disse Harry - vamos fazer o plano de ataque agora.

Eles conversaram durante um tempo calculando tudo pra invadir o covil do lord das trevas, com os dados precisos de Narcissa, o começo foi muito fácil, eles esperavam encontrar o próprio lá, mas souberam que ele havia saído em busca de um falso sinal de Harry, eles continuaram a vistoria e prisão dos comensais presentes, mas nada os preparou para o que eles encontraram em umas das salas da antiga e "mui nobres" mansão de Tom Ridlle.

Pela Terceira vez na vida virão Minerva McGonagall chorando na vida, e fora pela segunda vez de alegria.

**Fim do capitulo Quatro.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**NT: eu sei que o capitulo não é muito grande mas se preparem que eles logo vão aumentar, estamos nos aquecendo pra entrar nas trevas.**

**Beijos Vivis.**

**e Agradecendo a Lyaa q ta lendo e comentando!**


	5. Capitulo 5 uma fuga Rapida demais

**Capitulo Cinco - Fuga Rápida Demais**

- Filho. Ela sussurrou, segundos antes de tocar com suas mãos tremulas um rosto petrificado de um jovem que estava deitado em uma cama de um dos quartos - celas da mansão.

- meu filho. Ela balbuciou em direção a Remus Lupin que olhava o jovem inertes com os olhos rasos d'água.

Um barulho surpreendeu os aurores e os fizeram ficar alertas, logo depois a silhueta de Bellatrix apareceu na porta.

- Sua tola. Disse Bella olhando Narcissa – que tu sejas espiã lá vai, mas se tola de invadir este lugar juntos deles é demais, quando quiser morrer me avise posso lhe indicar formas, mais suaves de fazê-lo.

- o que faz aqui Bella, não deveria está com o lord?

- Estavam em outra missão, mas recebi um pedido de ajuda de Pansy e Lure.

Estes estavam sem vida no corredor.

Voltando sua atenção pra cama Bella fica levemente pálida.

- Você sabia que ele estava aqui? Perguntou a irmã.

- Não. Demorou instante pra recuperar-se e disse – Não seja estúpidos, ele já sabe que estão aqui e está vindo com força total Cissa, pegue Draco e hermione fuja daqui e se vocês. - Disse de forma fria e cruel virando-se pro restante do grupo – forem um pouco espertos também darão o fora daqui.

- o que você dirá Tia. Pergunta Draco.

- que infelizmente não pude fazer muito contra tantos aurores. Dizendo isso ela simplesmente mirou a acertou em cheio um dos aurores o matando instantaneamente.

Todos levantaram (quase todos) a varinha em direção dela, mas foram impedidos por Draco e Hermione.

- Ela está certa.

- ela o matou mione. - Disse Rony.

- ela fez o que tinha que fazer pra sobreviver, weasley.

Disse Draco.

- ainda estão aqui? Perguntou Bella. Ela virou-se pra Narcissa e disse.

- vou encobri-los por você Cissa, não quero mais mortes nas fileiras Blacks, agora pegue Draco e suma. Em sua voz podiam se notar lampejos de raiva.

- agora esta vendo como é vã esta guerra, Bella. Perguntou Remus.

- Há muito tempo que vi isto Remus. - Ela o olhou depois desviou o olhar até Hermione, e jogou para está uma chave de portal.

Está foi rápida e em minutos todos os integrantes da ordem, mas o corpo do jovem se viram na antiga Homesgade, de onde aparataram em segurança na ordem da fênix.

**_Oh, and now I face the years._**

**_E agora encaro os anos_**

**Fim do capitulo Cinco.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**NT: oie bjs.**


	6. Capitulo 6 O arauto do fim das Trevas

**Capítulo Seis - O Arauto do Fim das Trevas**

**_The way you loved me_**

**_Do jeito que você me amou_**

Os jovens integrantes da ordem da Fênix ficaram pasmos ao ouvir a frase da boca de Minerva e se possível ficaram mais chocados com o estranho comportamento de Bellatrix Lestranger ao ver o corpo.

Os integrantes antigos estavam sem fala e podia se dizer que muitas coisas se passavam na mente deles, o silencio foi quebrado por Minerva.

- durante anos eu pensei que meu único filho estava morto, já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrar seu corpo, agora que eu o encontrei minha mente não sabe o que fazer.

Minerva sem saber o que fazer era espantoso.

Hermione se aproximou do corpo e olhou durante muito tempo (não muito, mas com o desespero que havia lá), sua voz suave foi um balsamo no coração dos demais.

- ele ainda está vivo.

-como? Todos perguntaram em coro.

- simples ele está sobre o efeito de duas maldições, uma é o petrificamento, através do ataque do basilisco, outra é o Feitiço de selamento da alma, que visa manter vivo por tempo indeterminado uma pessoa; agora só temos que descobrir onde está o objeto que contém o fragmento da alma selada e trazer de volta pra logo depois dá a poção de mandrágoras.

- filha você tem certeza disso. Perguntou a Senhora Weasley.

- sim, por vários motivos ele apresenta os mesmo sintomas, das pessoas que foram atacadas pelo basilisco e existe também o fato da pele dele ser sedosa ao toque, o que indica o feitiço de selamento.

Todos olhavam Hermione admirados com o conhecimento da Jovem

- Enquanto estive presa, Voldemort me disse várias vezes que era uma pena terem matado Silas, que era o nome do basilisco, pois eu deveria fazer companhia a um antigo amigo dele, só que eu nunca pensei nisso tratei o assunto como apenas, mas uma ameaça.

- como vamos encontrar o objeto do selamento. Moddy conjetura

- Vou pesquisar sobre o feitiço. – Hermione se levantou rapidamente.

Junto de Hermione, se levantam junto Ginny, Harry, Rony e Luna.

E foram juntos pra biblioteca da antiga mansão black.

Deixando na sala da mansão muitas pessoas olhando o corpo estático do filho de Minerva

**Fim do capitulo Seis.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**NT: ainda curtos mas andei sem tempo.**

**bjs... em breve as trevas.**


	7. Capitulo 7 O Começo da Ilusão

**Capitulo Sete O começo da ilusão.**

Hermione andou em direção a biblioteca, com um estranho sentimento invadindo seu coração, ela não sabia ao certo denominar o que estava sentindo no momento, era um misto de desconfiança, com um calor primaveril.

Ela ainda não podia crer que no quarto que fora de Sirius estava deitado Bryan McGonagall Dumbledore, era impossível que fosse realmente ele...

Ela sentou-se na cadeira principal da biblioteca atrás da mesa e com um gesto de varinha convocou vários livros que surgiram do nada em sua frente, todos com símbolos e letras indecifráveis para os demais que se sentaram nas outras cadeiras.

O silêncio de Hermione começava a irritar Rony que olhava insistentemente para garota a sua frente que parecia não nota-lo virando as paginas sem nem sequer olhar o conteúdo das mesmas.

Porém o silêncio foi cortado com a chegada de mais três pessoas a sala.

Draco e Blaise Malfoy, mais Neville Longbottom.

Draco que estava com o mesmo olhar de Hermione largou a mão da esposa e se dirigiu a Hermione colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Hermione levou o olhar na direção de Draco, e com um gesto de afirmação, confirmou a suspeita do loiro sobre seus pensamentos, era claro que era compartilhado por ele.

Na hora Gina, não agüentou e perguntou.

- posso saber o que se passa na mente de vocês dois?

Draco Malfoy olhou a garota com o desprezo característico e nem se dignou a responder.

-nada Gina, apenas estamos surpresos com o fato de Bryan, estar vivo.

Ignorando o olhar dos demais "heróis-do-mundo-Mágico" como ele chamava o grupo formado por Potter, e os outros. Olhou para a esposa e fez um movimento sutil para Hermione saindo logo em seguida da biblioteca.

- ainda não creio que temos que agüentar este sujeito conosco – Sibilou Harry em direção ao lugar antes ocupado pelo novo casal Malfoy.

- deixe de bobagem Harry, Draco é um dos melhores aurores que temos. – Hermione reagiu indignada com a frase de Harry.

- ele não é um auror Hermione, ele não fez o curso, foi assim chamado apenas por motivos técnicos...

- eu também não, porém creio que não perco pra nenhum dos seus colegas de curso harry. – Ela agora o olhava furiosa por duvidar da perícia de Malfoy pelo fato dele não ter feito o mesmo curso que ele.

- é diferente Hermione você não pode fazer ele nunca quis...

- mas mesmo assim está do nosso lado colocando a vida em risco pela mesma causa que eu, ainda não creio que você não entendeu o recado sobre o maior poder de Voldemort. – ela falava com uma nota de tristeza na voz.

- como assim?

- espalhar rancor e inimizade, separando as pessoas. É esse o maior trunfo dele, dividir para conquistar, enquanto houver essas lacunas em nosso exército seremos alvos fácies para ele.

- desculpe-me Mione, você tem razão.

Os dois amigos estavam agora em silencio, que foi agora quebrado por Luna.

-como você sabe o nome dele Mione?

Hermione não reparando de quem ela perguntava respondeu divertida.

- ora Luna, ele estudou com a gente durante sete anos, e devo acrescentar que ele foi bem popular, apesar dos pesares, pra que eu não saiba o nome dele.

Rony e Gina, percebendo que ela estava falando de Malfoy olharam para Luna e perguntaram com a maior inocência:

- você tinha esquecido o nome do Draco?

- claro que não! Eu estou falando... – virando-se para Hermione – como você sabe que o nome dele é Bryan?

Hermione então compreendeu do que ela se referia.

- da onde você tirou isso Luna? – Harry olhava a colega achando que ela tinha tido um devaneio.

- ela acabou de falar antes de Draco ir embora, que eles estavam "surpresos pelo fato de Bryan estar vivo", foram essas as palavras dela.

- aha, você esta certa, Luna eu disse isso. – era nítido o embaraço de Hermione ao falar do fato.

- como você sabe disso? – Rony agora olhava para a amiga, que demorou uns instantes e respondeu de forma rápida.

-simples, Minerva, disse que era filho dela, e o nome do filho dela era Bryan, apenas liguei um fato ao outro.

- mas como você descobriu que o nome do filho dela era este. – Rony sorria.

- ela me disse. - Hermione levantou-se e disse: tive uma idéia enquanto vocês procuram sobre o feitiço de selamento aqui, vou até a o ministério com Villar.

Eles viram Hermione sumir e ficaram boquiabertos.

- ela realmente sabe sobre tudo - falou rony boquiaberto.

- ela mentiu para nós Rony – Harry falou como um sussurro.

- como? – gina perguntou.

-ela mentiu sobre como sabia disso, pois não olhou nos nossos olhos e duvido muito que ela tivesse contado sobre algo tão importante de Minerva para Draco, e era obvio que ele também sabia o nome dele, pela cara que ele tinha ao entrar e sair daqui, e sinceramente acho menos provável ainda que a própria Minerva tenha falado para ele.

- é isso é verdade, mas porque ela não disse a verdade? – Neville falava enquanto abraçava a namorada.

Luna se solta dos braços dele, e se aproxima dos livros.

- bom é claro que ela não nos disse, pois, deve ser algo que pediram segredo a ela e ela não é fofoqueira, mas agora um problema, pratico, como vamos ler algo nestes livros? Alguém aqui sabe ler nas línguas antigas?

Os jovens se entreolharam dizendo que não e Luna suspirou cansada.

- acho que ela vai ficar uma fera, ao ver que não fizemos nada enquanto ela foi ao ministério.

- é verdade. – gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga e fizeram um muxoxo ao ver as letras indecifráveis dos livros.

Hermione aparatou na nova mansão dos Malfoys, e andou calmamente em direção ao quarto do casal, e não se surpreendeu ao vê-los, sentados entre vários livros absortos na leitura.

Antes de se aproximar ouviu a voz dele.

- pensei que ia demorar mais. - era uma voz que a deixava estranhamente segura, que aprenderá a confiar cegamente.

Blaise ao vê-la chegar sorrir e cede seu lugar na mesa.

- ainda bem que chegou eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar muito nestes livros.

Draco levanta os olhos em sinal de desagrado e diz, sarcástico.

- ainda não sei como pude me envolver com uma garota tão sem atrativos culturais.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a reação não menos sarcástica de Blaise.

- convenhamos meu caro, que eu tenho muitos outros atrativos, muito, mais interessantes! E você nunca reclamou destes. – A Garota viu o loiro a sua frente ficar vermelho – e não perdoou – a meu caro marido ficou assim por se recordar deles ou porque está sem palavras?

Hermione fingiu não estar presente ao vê-lo se levantar e se aproximar perigosamente e com olhar malicioso da mulher.

- você tem muita sorte Senhora Malfoy de termos Hermione presente senão lhe diria a minha opinião sobre o fato, agora se retire, você só atrapalha aqui.

Blaise saiu rindo ainda do marido e piscou marotamente para a amiga que estava ainda mais vermelha.

Draco olhou para Hermione e não segurou o riso.

- francamente Hermione, não precisa ficar sem graça, e você deveria estar acostumada com isso.

- por quê? – Hermione pergunta corada.

- ué duvido que o Weasley nunca tenha lhe dito nenhum elogio ou brincadeira um pouco... Hum como direi quente! Ou o Carlinhos é tão bundão como o irmão que lhe deixou ser roubada por alguém do próprio sangue?

- vamos parar senhor Malfoy... Hermione agora segurava como muito esforço a risada. - é claro que Carlinhos nunca foi bundão... Mas eu sou tímida...

A frase da garota foi interrompida por acesso de riso de Draco... Que pediu desculpa com o olhar e sentou-se novamente.

- ok vamos mudar de assunto senhorita timidez! – ainda rindo. - vejo que não defendeu o outro.

Ela olhou para ele com a cara de é-melhor-mudar-de-assunto-ou-eu-vou-te-dar-um-crucio. Que foi rapidamente entendido e acatado por Draco.

Draco deu um livro para Hermione, que continha o feitiço de selamento e que solucionava todas as duvidas da garota, e ainda mostrando uma forma eficaz de achar o objeto que continha a alma, do filho de Minerva, só faltava acharem alguém que pudesse faze-lo.

- como iremos encontrar alguém que tenha tido com ele este tipo de relacionamento, depois dele ter estado todo este tempo aparentemente morto?

Draco lia as especificações do feitiço que ela havia traduzido.

- bom não vai ser tão difícil, achar a mulher, eu quero ver é convencê-la.

- por que diz isso, sabe algo mais do que eu?

Hermione estava sentada ao lado dele e esperava a resposta. Enquanto Draco lê em voz alta a tradução.

**_"A mulher ou homem cuja alma for selada, e o objeto tenha sido perdido ou usurpado de seu legitimo dono, deverá contar com a ajuda de um bruxo cujo relacionamento tenha sido consumado pelas antigas tradições."_**

- exato, você sabe de alguém que se encaixe nesta condição? - Hermione sorria agora maliciosamente.

Draco ignorou e continuou a ler.

**_- "Ela deverá fazer o feitiço de encontro de almas."._**

Logo depois confirmou as suspeitas de Hermione.

- pra falar a verdade sei sim, mas antes você deve me contar o que sabe sobre ele?

- Minerva contou-me sobre ele logo depois que consegui, escapar de voldemort, ela me falou que tinha tido um filho, que lutara na primeira guerra, e que sumira misteriosamente, em uma missão.

- sei.

- ela disse-me que varias vezes o próprio voldermort se gabará de ter destruído o filho de... – Hermione parou insegura.

- filho de?

- filho de Dumbledore.

- então tudo o que sei é verdade e faz sentido.

- o que você sabe?

- minha mãe me falou a alguns anos, que voldermort, havia matado o único adversário real dele na primeira guerra.

- isso é tão estranho – Hermione pensava no fato dele ter sido mantido vivo, mesmo sendo considerado um inimigo tão poderoso.

- tem mais minha cara. – Draco continuou agora abaixando a voz. – ele foi durante os anos de adolescência, namorado de minha madrinha.

- é claro, por isso Bellatrix ficou tão pálida e consternada ao vê-lo ali.

-é, mas pelo que minha mãe disse, Eles não estavam mais juntos, pois, ele trairá minha tia, com a mãe do Potter.

- o que?

- ao que tudo indica, ela era uma garota popular na época da escola, e Bryan foi o professor de artes das trevas mais novo a lecionar em Hogwarts, e eles tiveram um relacionamento, que foi terminado quando Evans se apaixonou pelo Potter pai.

- mas o que foi sua tia fez em relação a isso?

Hermione perguntou logo imaginando todas as torturas que Bellatrix poderia ter causado aos "traidores".

- nada, ela foi mandada, ao exterior e só voltou para o casamento com Rodophous Lestrange. O que me intriga é que ninguém saiba que ele seja filho de Dumbledore e Minerva.

- aha, ela me disse que ele nunca quis ser reconhecido pelos feitos do pai e da mãe, então na época da escola e só assinava Bryan Monroe o sobrenome do meio dela. E quando a guerra estorou achou mais prudente manter a ligação entre eles em segredo, como também era mantido o casamento de Minerva e Alvo.

- impressionante. – Draco levantou-se e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto. – acho que você deve falar com minha tia.

- eu! Mais você é afilhado dela, ela te considera bem mais. – falou rapidamente.

- mas não sei ao certo se devo pedir que ela se arrisque por um cara que já a fez sofrer.

Eles ficaram em silencio, enquanto a noite cai.

Porém em outro lugar uma mulher de tez pálida estava deitada, mortalmente ferida, e essa ferida era na alma.

Ela se remexeu entre as cobertas ao ouvir um barulho típico de aparatação.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de virar, disse com sua voz, gélida e magoada.

- o que faz aqui depois de tantos anos Lupin?

O bruxo se aproxima lentamente e senta-se na beirada da cama, olhando por um longo tempo a face adorada.

- achei que depois de tudo, você tivesse me perdoado e quisesse companhia.

- hum... Sei. Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nas palavras doces que você me diz. – a face estupidamente branca da bruxa se tingiu de vermelha, demonstrando a agitação interior. - tudo o que você fez foi mentir para mim, como ele.

- mas mesmo, ele tendo lhe magoado, você esta assim por causa dele.

Havia um toque de magoa na voz de Lupin que Bellatrix não deixou de notar, e por um minuto sorriu, um sorriso que Lupin não via há mais de vinte anos.

- creio que você entendeu errado, o motivo de minha dor Remus. Não estou triste por ele ter estado petrificado por todo esse tempo, nem por ainda sentir algo por ele, você mais do que ninguém sabe que esse sentimento já foi superado há muito tempo - um sorriso – estou assim, por que fui enganada mais uma vez, me deixei ser usada de forma torpe durante todos estes anos, pois carregava na alma o peso da morte, e estava em minha mente ainda suas duras palavras Remus. Então agora não venha a minha casa me consolar, pois você destruiu mais em mim, do que Bryan ao me trair com aquela garota, ou Tom ao me usar como sua comensal mais fiel, a base de mentiras e ameaças.

As palavras foram ditas como um sussurro, e isso doeu mais em Remus do que se ela tivesse gritado ou até mesmo o atacado. Por que elas lhe traziam a mente o ultimo encontro entre eles onde, ele a ofendera e culpa-la pela morte de Bryan, chamando de traidora.

O silêncio entre ambos durou minutos que parecerão à eternidade.

- Bella, sei que nunca terei desculpas suficientes por ter duvidado de você, mas devo lhe dizer que durante todos os anos em que pensei que você me usara para se vingar de Bryan, e entrega-lo a voldermort, não houve um único dia que eu não lamentasse não estar ao seu lado, não houve uma noite nos quinze anos em que esteve presa em azkabam em que eu não tive um pesadelo e uma dor me consumindo. Não houve um único instante que eu deixei de te amar, e era isso que me matava, não conseguir te odiar nem por um segundo.

Bellatrix escondeu seu rosto, nos braços de Lupin e chorou um choro guardado há vinte anos, chorou por ter guardado em sua alma o peso da morte de seu primeiro amor e o desprezo que sentira emanar do grande amor da sua vida, cujos braços lhe amparavam e lhe confortavam como sempre fora entre eles.

Ela afastou-se dele e olhando nos olhos castanhos tão conhecidos disse:

- passei esses anos tentando achar um modo de explicar que não lhe usara e cheguei até mesmo crer no que Tom me dissera que eu havia me envolvido com você apenas por vingança sem nem ao menos, me dar contar disso, ainda me recordo da noite em que Bryan veio até aqui, me pedir para ir para o lado certo da luta, o seu lugar ao meu lado ainda estava quente quando ele chegou, eu temi, que ele houvesse lhe visto Remus, temi, que ele lhe entregasse para os outros membros da ordem, e logo depois senti Tom, me chamar e mandei-o ir embora, mas ele tocou em mim, quando aparatei ao encontro de Tom, depois nada mais era claro para mim, só sei o que houve pelos outros, que até hoje, pensam que eu trouxesse Bryan de brinde para voldemort.

- não precisa dizer mais nada meu amor, eu juro nunca mais deixar o teu lado, eu juro que minha confiança em ti nunca mais fraquejará.

E depois de longos anos dois corações que sempre foram um, voltaram a bater no ritmo certo.

É uma pena que nada que era bom durou muito tempo naquela época.

**_Vanished all the tears_**

**_Dissipou todas, às lagrimas._**

**Tempo presente.**

Draco despertou Hermione do devaneio que ela se encontrava, era nítido que ela, assim como ele e Potter estavam se lembrando do que ocorreram anos antes, fatos que mudaram o mundo mágico.

- Mia, eu gostaria tanto de poder fazer algo, para nunca mais vê-la sofrer, se fosse possível, voltar no tempo, eu jamais cometeria o erro de lhe deixar se envolver com ele... Eu... – Draco olhou dividido entre contar algo ou não.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- você não teve culpa do que aconteceu, alias ninguém daqui teve, nem eu, nem você, e nem você Harry, apenas fizemos o que nosso coração achava certo, é uma pena que ela estava errado. Gostaria mudar o rumo que tudo tomou, mas não creio que mesmo se pudesse voltar no tempo eu conseguisse evitar de amá-lo, é como se isso estivesse destinado a mim...

Harry se agitou.

- Hermione, não creio que você estivesse destinada a ele, ou a sofrer como esta sofrendo agora, aquele miserável, é que fez tudo isso...

Os olhos verdes de Harry tinham um brilho de raiva, que deixavam um rastro de fogo. E quando eles encontraram os olhos cinzentos de Draco vira nele, o mesmo brilho mortal, que havia, nos próprios, estava ali um ódio e uma idéia compartilhada por aqueles dois homens, e se um deles tivesse a chance de ter na frente o responsável por todo sofrimento de Hermione, ele iria querer morrer, rapidamente, a não ter que enfrentar nenhum deles em um duelo.

Hermione olhou os amigos e os abraçou.

- acho que temos marcas demais daquele tempo.

- querida, gostaria que viesse ficar comigo e Blaise não gosto de pensar em você aqui sozinha. – Draco falava com a voz doce, e consciente da resposta era a mesma que ela sempre lhe respondia nestes anos todos.

- sabe que nunca estarei sozinha, vocês estão sempre comigo.

- tenho que concordar com o Malfoy, Mione é arriscado ficar aqui.

- é claro que você tem que concordar comigo Potter! Eu sempre estou certo.

Ela os viu começarem as antigas disputas, e foi em direção a sua cama ainda ouvindo as vozes deles, adormeceu um sono tranqüilo, e descansou pois seu corpo precisava de descanso.

Draco e Harry perceberam, que ela adormecerá e param a discussão inútil que estava travando.

- devemos nos revezar para sempre estarmos aqui, Potter, não posso trazer Blaise, nem Joseph porque ela não quer que eles saibam o que está ocorrendo, então vamos combinar um programa e vermos quando poderei estar aqui, e quando você virá. Ela não pode ficar mais de dois dias sem alguém vim aqui.

Harry pensou, em retaliar dizendo que ele não iria vir só quando ele não pudesse vir porém algo disse dentro dele que não era a hora exata pra novas discussões.

- ok.

Depois de fazerem uma programação ambos deixaram recados para Hermione que dormia, calmamente Harry aparatou indo se encontrar com Gina.

Draco que ficara mais um pouco pegará Shanks no colo e sentará ao lado de Hermione na cama.

Sua mente foi até o passado, relembrando os motivos da dor em seu coração.

Como podia haver tanto ódio no coração de alguém tão bonito como Draco Malfoy era um mistério, mas ele odiava, fortemente Bryan Monroe.

**Fim do capitulo Sete.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**NT: oie... um novo capitulo... chegou!**

**a todos que lêem obrigado...**

**Lyaa... continue lendo e dando comentarios... vc ainda vai ver muito o draco nessa fic, e vão odiar o Bryan, ou quem sabe também vão ama-lo!**

**vivis.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Um beijo Inesperado

**NT: pessoal deem uma lida no capitulo anterios pois eu postei ele de novo com mudanças...tanks.**

**Capitulo Oito Um Beijo Inesperado.**

**Seis anos atrás.**

Hermione aparatou, perto da sede da ordem e foi andando com cautela em direção da mesma. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam voltados para o que Draco havia lhe dito, era incrível pensar que um dia um dos mais brilhantes bruxos da ordem da fênix havia sido o namorado da mais ilustre comensal, estava mais do que certa que muito do que Bellatrix Lestrange fazia era para se manter e manter sua família viva, mas isso não tornava seus atos menos bárbaros... Ela havia aprendido a respeitar a comensal durante o longo cativeiro que passará, e pensava que talvez estivesse na traição que ela sofrerá um dos motivos para se tornar uma comensal da morte, já que depois fora obrigada pela família a se casar com Lestrange que já era um comensal pelo que Draco havia lhe dito...

Era até mesmo triste saber, que depois de ter sido enganada por alguém que possivelmente Bellatrix amava, ela fora entregue de bandeja, para o Lord das trevas, já que com o casamento forçado ela se virá obrigada a seguir o caminho que o marido seguia, será que estava ai o motivo? Ou será que era como ela imaginava?

Mais algo dentro dela, dizia que ainda faltava uma peça deste quebra-cabeça.

Era com esses pensamentos que ela andava em direção a mui antiga e nobre mansão dos Black, e talvez por estar mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos, ela não sentira um olhar atento que seguia com atenção cada gesto e mudança de seu rosto. Ou talvez fosse o fato que há muito tempo, ela deixará de sentir um olhar como aquele...

O observador sorriu ao vê-la parar e atender ao objeto trouxa de comunicação e aparatou sabendo que não ia demorar em tê-la novamente com ele.

Hermione fora desperta pelo toque do celular e trocou breves palavras, para logo depois ao realizar os feitiços de desilusão e ir à direção à porta da sede.

Entrou em silêncio e em vez de se dirigir ao seu quarto, foi em direção ao quarto de Carlinhos.

Batendo suavemente na porta esperou alguns segundos antes dele abrir a porta do quarto com um sorriso.

- boa noite Mione.

Carlinhos estava vestido com um pijama azul escuro e fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando pra que ela entrasse, coisa que ela fez logo depois de sussurrar um boa noite e beijar o rosto do ex-namorado.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado dele, e em silêncio ficaram esperando...

Enquanto ela esperava, seus olhos foram atraídos pelos cabelos vermelhos de Carlinhos que parecia estar com a mente em outro lugar, Hermione se via obrigada a reconhecer que ainda nutria algum sentimento pelo ruivo ao seu lado, mas não era aquela paixão que fora quando o conhecerá e namorara, com ele durante seus anos de escola, era um sentimento forte e calmo, ainda podia se sentir flutuante com ele ao seu lado, mas faltava algo, que nem ela mesma sabia, Gina vivia lhe dizendo que Carlinhos ainda tinha esperanças de reatar com ela, mas quando estavam juntos sozinhos Carlinhos guardava certa distancia de Hermione como agora...

Ele nem sequer parecia se dar conta da presença da garota ao seu lado, fazendo com que Hermione pensasse que Gina estava errada, sobre esse fato. Hermione olhou por um longo tempo rosto do rapaz, mas desviou o olhar em direção à janela, que mostrava uma noite escura e sem luar...

Gostaria de voltar aos seus 15 anos, quando tudo que tinha que pensar sobre sua própria vida era, manter o relacionamento com o irmão de um dos seus melhores amigos em segredo, e obter todo o conhecimento que Hogwarts oferecia, é claro que havia muito medo no ar naquela época por causa do terror que o Lord das trevas causava no mundo mágico, querendo a cabeça de Harry para sua coleção, mas por um lado, ela estava se sentindo completa, e feliz, não tinha toda essa insegurança e nem sentia esse estranho sentimento em seu coração...

Agora ela ficava ali olhando pra noite, e tentado achar algo que pudesse mudar sua vida, com a guerra, o mundo mágico praticamente parará. E ela queria algo para fazer, queria voltar a estudar e recomeçar sua vida, a verdade é que Hermione queria refazer sua família que Voldermort matara, queria ter alguém ao seu lado, como Draco tinha Blaise, ela via todos tentarem uma vida pessoal, e quando ela olhava para si mesma, ela só via um vazio extremo, uma solidão, terrível, não havia mais família Granger, para voltar no natal, não havia outros amigos além dos que estavam diretamente ligados ao mundo mágico, não havia mais uma vida normal para voltar, e sorrir em uma tarde de verão todos tinham problemas e preocupações com a guerra, os poucos amigos trouxas que tinha estava há anos luz, agora, construindo suas próprias famílias, e não tinham mais um vinculo forte com Hermione, e isso a entristecia.

Ela levantou-se e olhou para Carlinhos que ainda estava com o pensamento longe, e ela deu sorriso triste, era bem capaz que o ruivo, estivesse pensando em outra garota, que ele tivesse reconstruído sua vida sem ela.

E ela nem podia reclamar, afinal, já haviam se passado mais de um ano e meio desde que eles terminaram, ela se lembrou com melancolia, que ela estivera tentando encontra-lo e pedir uma nova chance pro amor deles quando fora seqüestrada pelos comensais, e pelo visto agora era tarde demais, para tentar salvas o que eles um dia tinham sentidos um pelo outro, e que ela ainda achava estar vivo, dentro dela, talvez agora fosse outra garota que prendia os pensamentos dele, não ela... E ela nem recordava do motivo que os fizera terminar...

Carlinhos, estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, sentindo o perfume dela, invadir lentamente o ar, fazendo seu cérebro raciocinar cada vez mais lento, era como se todo seu ser estivesse concentrando sua atenção ao fato dela estar ali ao lado dele.

Ele a olhou de lado, e ela parecia estar com o pensamento longe, era até lindo vê-la, ali com o olhar voltado para a escuridão noturna, ah como ele queria poder voltar no tempo, para há época em que ele podia, abraçar e roubar a atenção dela com um beijo...

Ele nem se lembrava o que os fizeram brigar, ele só queria dizer a ela, que ainda sentia que o amor entre eles estava vivo... Bastava só que eles dessem uma chance...

Tentou reunir coragem e se lembrou das palavras da irmã, afinal Gina sempre dizia que Hermione, estivera querendo encontrá-lo para reatar o namoro, antes de ter sido aprisionada pelos comensais, ele estivera por todo esse tempo, esperando ela voltar, e agora que ela voltará, já passara tanto tempo, esperando um sinal, algo. Mais a guerra, não deixava espaço para ambos se reaproximarem.

E agora ela estava ali silenciosa ao seu lado, e um medo de perdê-la, se apossou dele, um medo de que talvez ela estivesse pensativa por causa de outro homem...

Então ele fitou os maravilhosos olhos chocolates de Hermione, trazendo a atenção dela, para ele, era lindo vê-la olhando para ele, assim, calmamente como antes.

Reunindo toda coragem grifinória, ele sorriu nervosamente para ela.

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram atrapalhados, pelo forte tom verde dos olhos de Carlinhos, ele a olhava e parecia ensaiar algo a dizer.

O coração de Hermione pareceu aumentar o ritmo, dos batimentos.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e ele parecia ansioso.

- sabe mione, eu gostaria de lhe dizer algo, que eu tenho pensado muito ultimamente... Eu estou querendo dizer que como gosto muito de você e ainda não...

Um barulho despertou a atenção do casal à frente ao ver um outro par de olhos verdes surgir na frente deles no quarto seguido por um par de cabelos vermelhos.

E o que Carlinhos tinha que dizer a Hermione, foi arquivado em sua memória ao ver Harry Potter, Gina e Rony Weasleys na frente dele.

- desculpem, Mione eu preciso falar com você urgente. – Harry falou rapidamente, demonstrando certa raiva no seu tom de voz.

Hermione analisou a situação e não se mexeu, voltando sua atenção para Carlinhos, disse em tom de voz baixo.

- Harry, eu e Carlinhos, estamos conversando, daqui a pouco eu irei falar com você.

Ela tinha uma voz, decidida, ela queria ter essa chance de ouvir o que Carlinhos tinha dizer, queria se dar à chance de retornar o relacionamento com o ruivo, que também parecia querer.

Mas Harry olhou estranhamente para Carlinhos e se dirigiu a ela.

- acho que a conversa pode esperar Mione, nós estamos tendo problemas com o filho de Minerva.

Ao ouvir as palavras "_problema"_ e "_filho de Minerva_", Hermione sentiu seu coração doer e levantou-se indo em direção à porta, porém antes de sair, disse a Carlinhos, que parecia irritado.

- eu vou voltar para terminarmos nossa conversa Carlinhos.

Ela saiu seguida pelos dois garotos, mas Gina ficou.

- desculpe, mano, realmente estamos com problemas com o tal de Bryan, mas a verdade, é que nós achamos que antes de conversar o que quiser com a Mione, você deveria resolver algo antes.

- vocês acham, ou o Harry acha isso?

Diante da pergunta do irmão mais velho gina abaixou a cabeça, e saiu do quarto.

Carlinhos se viu sozinho, e em sua mente o motivo do fim estava bem lembrado...

Harry Potter.

Ele sempre estava em primeiro lugar para Hermione, ele achava que tudo tinha um limite, mas para Hermione não, era bem, assim ele tinha visto ela se arriscar, todos os anos na época da escola, pelo amigo, e realmente achava isso formidável, era o que Rony também fazia, era uma amizade grandiosa, ele tinha que reconhecer isso, porém era estranho ver a namorada dele, colocando a própria vida em risco por outro homem, e quando ela terminara a escola, e resolvera ser auror, para poder estar ao lado de Harry, ele sentiu seu ciúme remoer dentro dele, e brigará com a namorada, achando que ela dava mais atenção ao amigo do que a ele.

Ele se arrependerá na mesma hora que a virá sair com olhos cheios de lágrimas, e quando voltou pra casa, se abriu com a mãe, que havia lhe dito algo que o marcou.

_- filho, você se apaixonou por Hermione sabendo quem ela era, todos sabemos o quanto ela é corajosa e uma grande bruxa, devemos a vida Rony a ela, e já naquela época você sabia, que ela estava ao lado de Harry, não importasse os perigos que fosse enfrentar... E se bem me lembro foi o fato de ao mesmo tempo em que ela, era uma garota estudiosa com um modo de ser conservador, estar pronta para qualquer aventura e disposta a tudo por um mundo melhor que você ficou encantado por ela..._

_Ele concordou com a cabeça e Molly recomeçou._

_- você a conquistou, enfrentou os ciúmes de Rony, enfrentou o próprio sentimento que seu irmão caçula sentia pela amiga, porque não quis abrir mão do que havia entre vocês. Ela foi madura e soube levar o relacionamento de vocês, mesmo com você estando sempre em perigo por causa da rodem, ela enfrentou quase a perda de um amigo, por que demorou a Rony entender que tinha perdido a chance, e de tê-la conquistado. E agora que ela está oficialmente na ordem, você vai deixar esse ciúme bobo destruir seu relacionamento? Se você realmente a amar, vai entender que ela nunca deixará o melhor amigo de lado, e que enquanto voldermort estiver vivo, a vida de Harry, vai estar em risco, portanto ela estará sempre ao lado dele, e vai amá-la ainda mais por causa disso. Agora deixe de bobagens, pegue esse anel e vá falar com ela, pois eu quero que ela seja oficialmente uma Weasley._

Ele se lembrou das palavras como se sua mãe estivesse lhe dizendo isso agora, e viu que havia a verdade naquelas palavras.

Hermione quase fora morta, por não entregar o amigo, e enquanto ele precisasse dela, ela estaria ali para ele, e isso era uma das muitas qualidades que ela tinha que a faziam ser amada por ele. Sem contar que Harry tinha razão também sobre que ele tinha pendências a resolver.

Ele escreveu uma carta.

Hermione acompanhou os amigos, com pressa e chegou ao quarto em tempo recorde, a única coisa em sua mente era que Bryan tinha que estar bem, e que ela depois teria tempo para pensar e se dedicar a resolver seus assuntos pessoais com Carlinhos, ela teria tempo...

Ao entrar no quarto, viu Minerva e Molly velando o corpo do jovem que se antes tinha uma aparência de pedra consistente agora estava visivelmente se decompondo lentamente.

Ela se aproximou de e tocou a pele cinzenta, que estava perdendo a consistência e soltava ao toque uma quantidade pequena, porém preocupante de pó. Ainda estava suave ao toque.

Era como se a cada instante ele estivesse sumindo aos olhos de Hermione, e ela sentiu uma vertigem... Seus olhos se fecharam e durante alguns segundo sentiu o chão sumir, tudo desapareceu...

Harry correu e segurou Hermione antes que ela chegasse ao chão, olhando alarmado para Gina.

Molly levantou-se assuntada.

- Hermione querida... Harry a coloque aqui do lado de Bryan na cama.

Harry nem pensou e fez o que foi mandado.

Minerva ao ver Hermione desmaiada, logo se adiantou e fez um feitiço para reanimá-la.

- Ennervate.

Porém Hermione, não acordou.

- caramba, o que está acontecendo aqui. – Rony olhava para a amiga ainda desmaiada.

Minerva ao ver Hermione desmaiada, olhou do filho para ela, compreendendo o que ocorria.

- acho que devemos levá-la para outro quarto.

Fez a jovem flutuar atrás dela, enquanto os outros estranhavam a reação de Hermione afinal ela, normalmente não passava mal.

Hermione foi colocada em sua própria cama, e Minerva rapidamente fez novamente o feitiço.

- ennervate.

E dessa vez Hermione despertou olhando para os lados ainda atordoada.

- o que aconteceu, querida? – Molly afastou os outros e levou sua mão até a testa de Hermione analisando se ela estava com febre. – Bom, você não está febril, aposto que não andou se alimentando bem...

- desculpe-me Sra. Weasley, nem sei o que houve, apenas senti um desconforto e tudo ficou negro.

- você desmaiou Senhorita Granger, e deve ficar em repouso, imediato.

- a professora Minerva está certa, vamos todos saiam e deixem Hermione descansar, você Gina venha comigo quero que suba com algo para Hermione se alimentar, pois não a via almoçar nem jantar, hoje, aposto que ficou estudando até tarde na casa dos Malfoys e nem se alimentou...

Molly foi rápida em tirar todos do quarto os proibindo de importunar Hermione, que se encostou à cama ainda sentindo seu corpo fraco. Ainda não conseguia entender porque passara mal, afinal ela tinha jantado na casa de Draco e tinha jantado bem por sinal, já que Blaise tinha um dom em relação à cozinha... (sabia ordenar muito bem os elfos pra que nada saísse errado!).

Ela ainda estava zonza e sentindo um sentimento ruim se apossar dela, queria muito sentir um abraço, e ouvir que tudo estava bem, levantou-se indo em direção ao quarto de Carlinhos, imaginando o que ele queria lhe dizer àquela hora, ela achava que talvez ainda houvesse alguma chance entre eles, e que ainda tivesse algo a salvar do relacionamento deles, ele fora a única pessoa que a fizera se apaixonar, e sentia muito a falta dele. Não sabia se ainda era apaixonada por ele, mas sentia algo como amor, por ele, fazia muito tempo que parara de pensar nele, quando acreditara não sair viva, do cativeiro, ela só queria poder dizer a ele, que sentia tê-lo magoado, mas ela sempre achará que ele deveria entender que Harry precisava dela, agora Gina, sempre ficava lhe dizendo que ele tinha se arrependido de brigar com ela, entendia o que ela havia feito por Harry, talvez agora fosse diferente.

Olhou para os lados para não se pega fora da cama pela senhora Weasley, e abriu a porta do quarto de Carlinhos.

Mas o que ela viu apenas trouxe lágrimas aos olhos dela...

**_Carlinhos estava beijando Narcissa Malfoy._**

Ela se afastou o mais silenciosamente possível, levando algum tempo para chegar ao seu quarto, deitou-se na cama, e deixou as lágrimas rolarem molhando levemente o travesseiro.

Ela sentiu a mesma dor que sentira quando brigará com ele há tempos atrás, a certeza de tê-lo perdido doía em sua alma, era como se enorme vazio estivesse crescendo em seu ser.

Os sonhos de estar ao lado de sua primeira grande paixão foram por terra, ao ver aquele beijo, e ela se sentia horrível por ver uma raiva contra Narcissa surgir nela, afinal não havia nada errado lá, ele era solteiro, e ela era "casada" com um imprestável, e estava ao lado da ordem, mas algo dentro dela estava triste e guardando uma dor extrema, ele tinha lhe dado esperanças, de uma volta entre eles, e ela estivera querendo tanto estar ao lado dele...

Talvez a tola da história fosse ela que não havia visto o amor entre eles não existia mais, pelo menos não do lado de Carlinhos...

Ela deixou todo o sofrimento da perda sair de seu corpo através das lagrimas...

E foi se aclamando aos poucos, fingiu estar dormindo quando Gina apareceu não queria que a amiga a visse chorando pelo irmão, e ainda mais quando ela era a que dava mais força pro namoro deles...

Depois de muito tempo adormeceu, vencida pelo cansaço do corpo e da alma.

Levantou-se e olhou o relógio, vendo que ainda era meia noite e meia. E que tinha perdido o sono com todos os acontecimentos da noite.

Depois de muito pensar sobre Carlinhos e ela, levou sua mente a trabalhar sobre o que ocorrera com ela ao ver Bryan...

Não queria mais cultivar o sentimento de dor e raiva que sentia ao se lembrar dos próprios problemas.

Ela ficou muito tempo, sentada em uma poltrona olhando a lua cheia.

**Tempo presente.**

Draco levantou e arrumou uma coberta em cima do corpo frágil, da amiga, que sorriu ainda dormindo.

Caminhou lentamente até o local que poderia pensar, que pelo menos agora ela estava tendo um sonho em que estava feliz.

Um sorriso triste surgiu no rosto dele, pensando que talvez, não houvesse tempo para o que ele estava a tantos anos, tentando fazer.

Quando aparatou em casa foi direto para seu escritório pessoal, e voltou aos imensos arquivos...

Mergulhando sua atenção, em milhares de pergaminhos antigos, indecifráveis, aos olhos dos outros, mas que para ele, continham o único balsamo pra sua ferida mais dolorosa...

Ele ainda iria salva-la...

**_Just a little more time …_**

**_Apenas um pouco de tempo..._**

**Fim do capitulo Oito.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006**

**Nt: oi hoje não vou poder escrever, muito mas agradeço a quem ta lendo...mil beijos...**


	9. Capitulo 9 uma historia de Amor e

**Capitulo Nove Uma história de amor... E principalmente de Amizade.**

**Seis anos atrás.**

Ela perdeu-se em pensamentos sobre o que estava ocorrendo a Bryan, e com o fato dela ter passado tão mal ao vê-lo, ate que sua mente achou exatamente e resposta pra ambas as duvidas, quando estava indo falar com Minerva, esta entrou no quarto silenciosamente.

- está se sentido melhor, Hermione querida?

Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto que só mostrava para Hermione, era uma sensação forte que as unia.

- não se preocupe Minerva, eu estou bem, sei o que aconteceu...

- claro querida, eu sabia que não ia demorar em achar o motivo, mas agora deve descansar e se manter afastada, agora que sabemos o porquê de... Bryan – ela deu uma leve gaguejada, que só Hermione poderia perceber. – estar aparentemente se desfazendo, vamos tentar encontrar a cura o mais rápido possível.

- é sobre isso que eu queria falar também.

A antiga professora de transmutação, olhou para antiga pupila com um sorriso indisfarçável de felicidade.

- quer dizer que você já encontrou algo sobre o feitiço? Eu estive esse tempo todo com Bryan e não consegui me lembrar de nada mais sobre ele, queria sair para pesquisar mas algo me prendia ao lado dele. E também sabia que estava a seu cargo a pesquisa.

- para falar a verdade foi até que fácil, já que Draco tinha o livro só tive que traduzir, pois estava escrito na antiga língua dos povos antigos.

Minerva puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente da jovem que estava reticente em continuar.

- pode me contar tudo, Hermione eu estou preparada.

- é que... Bom... - ela olhou nos olhos da mulher que era como se fosse mãe para ela desejando ter uma noticia melhor.

"_**A mulher ou homem cuja alma for selada, e o objeto tenha sido perdido ou usurpado de seu legitimo dono, deverá contar com a ajuda de um bruxo cujo relacionamento tenha sido consumado pelas antigas tradições."**_

_**-"Ela deverá fazer o feitiço de encontro de almas.".**_

- era essa a tradução do feitiço para quebrar o selamento, Draco me contou que há uma mulher... Mas, não sabemos ao certo o que faremos ou como conseguiremos que ela concorde com isso.

Minerva fechou os olhos e ficou pensativa, enquanto analisava os fatos. Ela pensará durante vinte anos que seu filho esta morto. Perderá o grande amor da vida dela, pensará que a filha que seu coração tinha escolhido estivesse morta mas ela retornará graças a Merlin, e agora estava vendo seu filho esvair em sua frente, ela deveria estar feliz, mas sempre havia algo que impedia a felicidade plena, quando terminou de analisar o contra feitiço um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

- não se preocupe com esse detalhe, duvido que Bella, não concorde de fazer o feitiço. – ao ver a duvida nos rosto de Hermione, Minerva achou necessário desenterrar uma antiga historia. - Acho que chegou o momento de você saber algo mais sobre o que ocorreu entre eles.

- eu gostaria muito de entender o que houve, sei por Draco que eles foram namorados, mas ele me contou que ele a traiu.

- é verdade. Mas houve muitas outras coisas nesta historia. Tudo aconteceu no primeiro dia de Bryan em hogwarts, ele pediu tanto a mim, quanto a alvo, que nossa ligação no fosse revelada, ele gostaria de todos o tratassem como um estudante normal, nós achamos certo, e já estávamos a anos ocultando nosso casamento, para proteção tanto minha quanto a de nosso filho, que nunca imaginamos que isso faria mal. Mas eu me lembro como se fosse hoje, que quando ele sentou no banco para ser selecionado, ele não estava com ansiedade nem aparentava estar se importando com as palavras que obviamente o chapéu seletor lhe dizia, estava com os olhos presos a outro fato e seus olhos tinham um brilho de admiração; eu descobri depois que estava enganada ele estava preso nas palavras no chapéu que apenas fortalecia o sentimento criado pelo alvo de seu olhar.

Quando ele foi escolhido para grifinória, vi em seu olhar certa, como direi... Decepção, mas ele foi sorridente e cumprimentou os amigos da casa, logo se sentou e novamente vi o brilho no olhar dele.

Eu segui o olhar dele, que estava recaído para a pequena garota mais bela que meus olhos já haviam visto, ela tinha os cabelos negros, e pele alva, um olhar cor de céu, em um dia de sol, e um sorriso cativante, tentei me recordar o nome da garota, que não era de forma alguma estranha a mim, era uma beleza que eu reconhecia, mas confesso que durante a seleção, eu estivera mais nervosa que Bryan, e não me recordava do nome pronunciado pelo professor Slughorn, mas ela tinha um porte altivo, mesmo sentada entre tantos não haveria ninguém capaz de não parar seu olhar ao vê-la, entendi o fascínio de meu filho e até sua decepção, ele queria ter ido pra mesma casa, da garota que o fascinava, e ela estava na arqui-rival de sua casa ela ostentava com orgulho o sinete da Sonserina que alguém havia lhe entregue, pude ouvir claramente o garoto que havia lhe entregue o sinete, dizer: Bellatrix Black, agora a mesa da Sonserina ficou perfeita...

E creio que Bryan também escutou apesar da algazarra do primeiro banquete do ano, seu rosto adquiriu uma palidez mortal, e pude claramente ler o que os lábios dele sussurram: "Não acredito que aquele pequeno anjo, é Bella Black...".

Foi quando olhei para alvo e notei que ele também estivera observando o filho, porém ele não demonstrava a surpresa, pois era claro que ele sabia exatamente desde o primeiro instante que se tratava da famosa caçula de Órion Black.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi que ela, por um momento curto devolveu o olhar a Bryan, como o mesmo brilho... Porém logo desviaram atenção dela, para outros assuntos, então ela seguiu com os "amigos" de casa.

Quando nos recolhemos àquela noite, eu conversei pela primeira vez com Alvo, sobre um assunto que durante anos seriam um tópico freqüente entre nossas conversas, conversamos sobre o interesse surgido entre eles.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu achava interessante uma amizade entre as casas, já que eu sempre defendi que as disputas devem ser restringir ao âmbito esportivo ou escolar jamais o pessoal, se eles se tornassem amigos, talvez à mítica luta entre sonserina e grifinória se tornasse mais branda.

Mas logo deixei de lado essa idéia, eles se tornaram o pior inimigo um do outro...

- inimigos? – Hermione ouvia em silêncio o que minerva falava com o olhar voltado para o passado.

- sim, inimigos, ele se tornou logo no começo, um lide da grifinória, afinal ele tinha algum conhecimento mágico, e um dom para fazer amigos invejável, ele se parece muito Harry neste ponto, pois fez amigos leais, e sempre estava no centro das atenções, logo ficou famoso pelos corredores de hogwarts, sempre pronto a ajudar alguém, ou fazer alguma bagunça, desde é claro que não fossem pegos, já que ele zelava com muito cuidado, para que nada grave chegasse ao meu ouvido ou do pai, ledo, engano dele, sabíamos tudo que ele aprontava, e era até obvio que ele se estranhasse com Bellatrix Black, se ele era um líder da grifinória, Bella era a rainha da Sonserina, fez em torno de si, o que durante os seus anos de escola seria reconhecido como a **corte Black**, onde ela era a estrela, como já dizia seu nome, e ela fazia jus ao titulo dela, era a mente criativa de todos os planos por trás das brincadeiras de mau gosto dos sonserinos, a corte era formada pela elite da sonserina, e ainda contava de forma sutil com as duas irmãs de Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andrômeda Black, que tirando Andie que se recusava a participar fisicamente das brincadeiras, formavam a tríade black.

Bellatrix era dona de uma personalidade forte e cativante, era sem sombra de duvida a melhor aluna da escola, sabia em seu primeiro ano, coisas que muito quintoanista nem tinham idéia que a magia podia fazer, e era dona do dom de conquistar, não havia na escola um único professor que não estivesse cativado por ela, com seu jeito brilhante nas aulas, tínhamos que muitas vezes fechar nossos olhos para suas atitudes extra-classes, por que ela nunca se deixava ser pega, e aos olhos de todos era apenas uma garota com uma frieza e sarcasmo cruel, mais que não deixava de ser uma boa aluna.

Ela era capaz de perseguir e humilhar qualquer aluno, que lhe fosse incomodo na escola, corria até um boato na escola, que você poderia estar na lista negra de Alvo, mas jamais deveria estar na lista negra da corte black. Ela era bem filha de Órion.

Eram dois pólos completamente diferente vivendo o mesmo ano de hogwarts, e como esperado eles se odiaram, era comum ver brigas e discussões pelos corredores, quando eles se encontravam, até mesmo chegaram a duelar várias vezes, a maioria saindo com um empate, assim que algum professor chegava, ela perdia pontos para sua casa com as brigas, mais ganhava o triplo com sua inteligência, e ganhava cada vez mais fidelidade pela escola, logo à corte começou a se estender tomando praticamente toda a Corvinal, como aliada, eles a respeitavam e não tinham um líder, logo colocando a pequena black no posto, por outro lado Bryan conseguiu cativar os Lufa-lufa, que eram alvo freqüentes das maldades sonserinas.

O estranho é que Bellatrix, nunca fez nada contra os nascidos trouxas, nunca perseguiu nenhum aluno, que não pudesse se defender, ela era cruel, até mesmo com seus amigos da sonserina, mas ela tinha o que entendi muito tempo depois, um código de honra, ela nunca lutava ou se misturava com os fracos, ela queria desafiar aqueles que eram os puros sangue, os melhores da escola, e provar que ela era a melhor, seu preconceito, não girava em torno dos nascidos trouxas, mas daqueles que não tinha capacidade, e por isso, ela era seletiva até mesmo em quem fazia suas cruéis brincadeiras.

Apesar de ser a mais nova das irmãs, era ela que sempre sai em defesa delas, Andrômeda, era boa demais para andar na sonserina, e andava com alunos nascidos trouxas da Corvinal, quando começaram a persegui-la, Bellatrix, tomou as dores da irmã, e deixou claro, para os alunos da sonserina, que ninguém podia falar nada, ou apedrejar a irmã dela, ela mesma sempre fazia brincadeiras sutis com as irmãs, mas nunca ninguém mais ousou criticar ou falar mal das Black, pois os que o fizeram pagaram muito caro.

Durante os quatro anos eles viviam se estranhando e confesso que deixei de lado, minhas idéias que algo poderia haver entre eles, ledo engano, que descobri fazendo uma das minhas rondas noturnas, eu ouvi a voz de Bellatrix, que estava humilhando alguns alunos do sexto ano da sonserina, que haviam perseguido um primeiroanista da Corvinal, ainda posso se me concentrar lembrar cada palavra dela aquela noite:

_- Vamos lá Not, porque não faz comigo o que pretendia contra essa criança, ou seus dotes são apenas para crianças indefesas? – ela tinha uma voz fria e de desdém._

_- Bellatrix, ele é um sangue ruim... Não entendo porque o defende. – Not gaguejava._

_- eu **não** o defendo, eu simplesmente **não** entendo como alguém tão fraco como você caiu na minha sonserina, afinal você não passa de um fraco que vive das glorias dos pais, caçando suas presas entre crianças que não seguram uma varinha, agora diante de uma bruxa de verdade se borra de medo, vamos duele comigo... – ela deu uma risada que congelou o sangue do rapaz à frente. – eu sabia que você não era de nada, apenas vivendo na sombra de Rabastan e Rodophous, saia da minha frente e se eu souber que andou tentando manchar o nome da minha casa com outro ato de um covarde, eu não terei a benevolência que tive esta noite, e saiba que se você fosse descoberto, o que o seria, pois essa criança pode ter vários defeitos, mas duvido que seja cega você nos faria perder muito mais do que nossa honra, perderíamos pontos importantes, e a taça iria para a grifinória, Horacio ficaria triste com você se soubesse que ia perder o adorno principal da sala dele. - ela tinha um sorriso mordaz no rosto branco – suma o que ainda faz na minha frente._

_Eu vi o garoto corpulento sair de cabeça baixa mais rápido possível, e fiquei analisando a garota Black, ela se virou e só agora pude ver uma menina pequena extremamente assustada, pensei em entervi, mas fiquei paralisada com o tom doce na voz dela._

_- sabe garotinha aquelas historias que sua mãe lhe falava sobre pessoas más, pois é aqui tem bastante e se for esperta, nunca mais sairá sozinha do seu salão comunal, - a voz mudou do tom doce para o frio sutilmente - porque da próxima vez talvez eu não esteja de bom humor, ou disposta a salvar um projeto de bruxa, agora o que faz ainda na minha frente você também, eu sou um daqueles que se encaixa no perfil pessoa má._

_A primeiroanista da corvinal sumiu das nossas vistas mais rápido que pude assimilar._

_Quando ia me aproximar para falar com a Bellatrix, meus passos congelaram e voltei ao esconderijo em que estava eu ouvi a voz forte de meu filho que como eu estava parado protegido pelas sobras de uma pilastra do outro corredor._

_Ele tinha um visível tom de orgulho na voz._

_- ora essa se não é Bella Black salvando a noite de uma criança em defesa..._

_- deixe de bobagens Monroe, eu simplesmente gosto de ser a campeã da escola, se aquele covarde atacasse a garota íamos perder muitos pontos._

_- vou fingir que acredito, mas sabe – ele se aproximou dela – você vai ficar sem amigos desse jeito Bella, afinal um dia o seu séqüito vai cansar de ser humilhado pelos erros, e você vai ficar sozinha... Sem amigos._

_Bryan se afastou lentamente e antes de virar e ir em direção ao próprio salão comunal, o corredor foi tomado pela voz rica e encantadora de Bellatrix._

_- eu sempre terei você, Bryan, não se preocupe..._

_Ela se virou vindo em minha direção e passou com um sorriso nos lábios, deixando dois, Monroe atônitos em seus lugares._

_Eu a vi sumir nas sombras e depois me virei com cuidado, para não se pega por meu filho lhe espionando, ele estava ainda com aquele brilho no olhar, e um sorriso cativante, só depois de alguns minutos e ao ouvir um barulho é que ele foi correndo pra torre da grifinória._

_E eu, sai lentamente esquecendo a ronda._

_Quando cheguei a meu quarto vi Alvo sentado, lendo um livro._

_- você sabia que nosso filho tem aparentemente algo com Bellatrix Black? – eu em recordo de olhá-lo e ver um sorriso nos olhos dele._

_- pensei que tinha desistido de controlar nosso filho, Minie..._

_- não é hora de brincadeiras Alvo..._

_- eu sabia sim, para falar a verdade, não há um dia em que eles não conversem ou troquem opiniões, eles um dia farão um casal fabuloso, só falta nosso filho honrar a grifinória e ter coragem para dizer a Bellatrix o quanto é apaixonado por ela, e lhe digo cara esposa, é recíproco._

_- você fala isso com uma naturalidade, esquece-se de quem ela é filha? Ela é uma pequena víbora._

_- eu sei de tudo isso Minie, mas você tem que admitir, que a garota, tem muitas qualidades, creio eu que ela é a influencia que nosso filho precisa, e ele é a influencia que falta a Bellatrix – Dumbledore olhava a esposa e continuou. – Essa menina foi criada, sem amor, e com todo um peso nas costas, de ser a herdeira de Órion, de ser perfeita, e ela é uma Black, poucas vezes na vida ela pode fazer algo, sem pensar no que pode acontecer, quando Andrômeda, fugiu no ano passado com o nascido trouxa Ted Tonks, foi ela que ajudou na fuga, - eu me recordo de fazer um ar de surpresa e Alvo balançou a cabeça em confirmação. – arriscando a si própria, para o que eu fiquei sabendo pelo menos uma das Black ser feliz, ela carrega todo o stigma dos Black, pois Órion bem sabe que Narcissa, pode até ser uma grande bruxa, mas jamais terá a crueldade e frieza suficiente para comandar a família, e temos os garotos Black, que nunca também terão esta qualidade, Bellatrix, o têm..._

_- esse é um dos motivos de os afastamos._

_- querida veja bem, nosso filho pode ensinar para aquela garota, que existe algo a mais no mundo para se importar do que Honra, e poder, ele pode dar a uma garota o amor que lhe foi sempre negado, ela cresceu sem o carinho, apenas com amostras de poder e orgulho, quantas meninas de doze anos você conhece, que resistem a um cruciatos, por estarem demais acostumadas a dor?_

_Minerva se levantou assustada e foi abraçada por seu marido._

_- ela chegou de férias no segundo ano, com tantas marcas de maldiçoes imperdoáveis que madame pomfrey me chamou, e quando perguntei a ela o que havia acontecido, sabe o que ela em respondeu? "Que era apenas marcas de alguns lapsos dela, durante algumas aulas, e que isso não se repetiria." Ela saiu da minha sala, e fiquei pensando o mal que Órion estava fazendo na própria e querida filha, porque ela é a preferida dele, por isso nem liga para o que acontece com as outras, e se concentra apenas nela. Agora pense no que ela pode trazer de bom a Bryan, que vive fugindo do que é ela pode ensiná-lo que apesar de ser um ardo fardo, assumir quem é faz bem, ela tem orgulho de ser uma Black e pode mostrar a nosso filho o orgulho de poder dizer que é Bryan McGonagall Dumbledore. _

_Eles podem se completar e talvez ele seja o motivo que ela vai ter para seguir não mais o caminho escolhido pelos pais, mas o próprio caminho._

- Durante muito tempo àquela conversa ficou em minha cabeça, como um pensamento freqüente, e confesso que passei a vigiar mais atentamente os dois, e foi com grata surpresa que notei que ela não era apenas uma pequena víbora, ela também sabia ser graciosa, e tratava bem as pessoas que gostava, ta certo, que ela gostava de tão poucas pessoas que não fazia muita diferença diante da frieza que ela tratava os outros.

E vi o crescente ciúme que Bryan sentia cada vez que qualquer garoto se aproximasse da amiga, que com toda a beleza dela, era cada vez mais assediada, eles sempre se encontravam em segredo, e trocavam ofensas, ou até mesmo conversavam sobre coisas banais como o clima, era bonito de se ver, uma amizade surgindo e ficando forte, mas era evidente a paixão entre eles, Bellatrix sempre foi mulher de correr atrás do que queria e tudo o que fazia era para forçar a Bryan uma atitude, ela se divertia de vê-lo ficar sem respirar ao olhá-la, quando ela se arrumava com primor apenas para encontrá-lo, mas ele confesso não tomava uma atitude, foi quando relaxei a vigilância entre eles, estava já convencida que nada poderia fazer nem pra junta-los nem para separá-los.

Foi quando em uma noite vi meu filho sentado conversando com o pai, e me aproximei, ele deu um sorriso amarelo e continuou:

_- sabe pai, eu tenho um problema que me esquenta a cabeça e me faz sofrer... Existe uma garota que é perfeita, me faz sentir flutuante quando estamos juntos até o sorriso sarcástico dela, me faz suspirar, tenho guardado esse sentimento comigo há tanto tempo, que ele, é como se fosse tudo o que eu sempre senti, ela me traz alegria mesmo, quando faz algo que considero errado, ela nunca pede perdão a ninguém, mas quando em magoa encosta levemente a cabeça em meu peito e sussurra: "não foi por mal, eu não queria te machucar." E ela se afasta e olha pra mim, ainda sussurrando "Você pode me perdoar novamente?" e eu sempre perdoou por que não consigo mais me imaginar sem ela por perto de mim, ela é minha verdadeira amiga, - Bryan olhou nos olhos dos pais e continuou – ela sabe quem eu sou e nunca me tratou diferente, pelo contrario, está sempre me dizendo que eu devo sair das sombras, e logo depois sorrir e diz que mesmo se eu sempre quiser andar nas sombras ela me fará companhia, ela não precisa que todos me adorem, ela se contenta comigo do jeito que sou ela é tão brilhante. Eu chego a ficar zonzo quando ela tenta defender seus pontos de vistas, que me são de um modo tão contrario a minha natureza, ela não sabe falar de sentimentos, mas é tão meiga comigo... E eu estou com medo de perdê-la para alguém que tenha mais coragem que eu e assuma aos quatro cantos que a ama, pois eu sei que é isso que ela quer, ela não é uma garota de se esconder, ela nasceu para estar no centro de tudo, é irônico sabe, logo eu que enfrento tudo e qualquer coisa, que vivo me metendo em enrascadas, e todos dizem ser o mais corajoso, não tenho coragem de dizer o que sinto pra única garota que mexe comigo, amanhã vai ter um baile na escola e todos querem ir com ela, e ela sempre está dizendo não, mas sei que ela não vai esperar muito mais tempo por isso, pai preciso que em ajude!_

_Ele olhava o pai visivelmente embaraçado._

_- que você quer que eu lhe diga filho?_

_- como você se declarou pra minha mãe? – o rapaz olhava esperançoso para o pai._

_- Creio, que eu roubei um beijo da sua mãe. E depois nunca mais nós separamos. - Alvo deu uma piscadela para esposa que tinha um sorriso no rosto. – mas creio que no seu caso, conhecendo o gênio difícil de domar de sua escolhida você deve honrar, mais a sua casa e se imbuir de toda coragem grifinória que tem e dizer com todas as palavras que ela é sua estrela. – Bryan olhou para os pais e compreendeu que desde o inicio ele sabiam quem era a garota, e que eles também não se importavam de vê-lo apaixonado por ela. – E digo mais filho, nunca vai existir causa maior pra testar sua coragem do que provar seu amor._

No outro dia em quanto, todos estavam curtindo a festa eu e alvo ficamos perto dela, que era o centro das atenções, só dividindo pretendente com a não menos bela irmã, Narcissa que estava em seu sexto ano e já estava envolvida com Lucius Malfoy.

Quando um garoto se aproximou de Bellatrix, por sinal era o aniversariante Rodolphous Lestrange, ele tentou tira-la a força para dançar, mais ela evidentemente recusou com toda a crueldade típica dela.

Por um segundo toda a festa parou e em silêncio viu meu filho se aproximar do rapaz alto e setimoanista, que segurava o braço de Bellatrix com fúria por ter sido rejeitado. O aconteceu depois foi assunto durante muito tempo em hogwarts

_Ele afastou com força as mãos de Lestrange de Bellatrix e olhou o inimigo com uma fúria._

_- creio que não entendeu, que a dama em questão não que se ver perto de você? Então falarei claramente por que sei que você é burro e não deve ter entendido o fora que ela lhe deu! Se você ousar encostar novamente nela, eu juro que você passara o resto de sua vida no saint mungos._

_Lestrange olhou o garoto da grifinória e em seu tom de voz arrastado provocado talvez pelo excesso de bebida ou por sua falta de dicção mesmo, disse tentado provocar o garoto atrevido._

_- e o que você tem haver com isso grifinorio, não sabia que estava diante de uma dama indefesa para que você venha salva-la, e duvido muito que você tenha algo a ver com quem ela fica ou deixa de ficar._

_Lestrange cambaleou tentando se aproximar de Bellatrix que deu um passo, e ficou mais perto de Bryan._

_- ai está seu erro, eu tenho tudo a ver com isso, ela realmente não é uma dama indefesa, mas não precisa sair em defesa própria, pois ela é minha garota e se você se atrever com ela, terá que passar por cima de mim._

_Bryan sacou a varinha e fez lestrange recuar, todos sabiam da fama de ótimo duelista de Monroe, e diante disso ele olhou o sorriso confiante no rosto de ambos e se afastou._

_Todos olharam para Bellatrix que estava com um sorriso orgulhoso, e falou assim que Bryan ainda vermelho virou-se para ela._

_- Bravo meu Herói! _

_Bryan sorriu e confiante pela primeira vez na vida de estar fazendo o que seu coração mandava, curvou-se pegando levemente a mão alva de Bellatrix levando ela até seus lábios, dando um pequeno beijo, perguntou com voz galante:_

_- me daria a honra de ser seu consorte bela Dama?_

_Bellatrix tinha um sorriso radiante e respondeu, olhando nos olhos dele:_

_- francamente, pensei que nunca iria me perguntar!_

_Ela fechou o espaço entre eles, e uniu seus lábios ao dele, no primeiro beijo... E eles esqueceram que tinha metade da escola vendo a cena, apenas ficaram ali durante um tempo que pareceu eterno a eles, experimentando o gosto de estarem apaixonados._

Depois daquele dia, eles se tornaram o casal mais explosivo que Hogwarts tinha visto, eles ainda brigavam pelos mesmos motivos diante, mas agora as reconciliações é que chamavam mais atenção afinal não era todo dia, que você via uma Black, tentado pedir desculpas pro algo, ela nunca conseguiu pedir um simples "me desculpe, eu errei", mas era muito boa em pedir desculpas sem palavras, o que fazia deles sempre ser as noticias da escola, era o casal mais admirado e odiado que havia afinal os homens invejavam Bryan por estar com garota dourada de Hogwarts, e as garotas a invejam, por estar com o garoto mais romântico da escola. Pois meu filho depois da primeira declaração perdeu definitivamente o medo de dizer o quanto a amava. Mas antes de tudo o que havia entre eles era a amizade mais forte do mundo, eles tinham a mesma amizade que você e Harry têm, acrescidas do amor, eles poderiam morrer um pelo outro. Quando se formaram, foram juntos fazer o curso superior na França.

- é uma história muito bonita a deles. Como foi terminar?

- a minha querida, naquela época o Lord Voldermort, estava surgindo e trazendo as antigas famílias negras para seu lado e é claro que a família Black, pretendia ter laços com ele, e se durante os anos de escola Órion fez vistas grossas, para o namoro da filha prodígio dele, isso acabou quando eles se tornaram noivos como fim da escola, ele começou a fazer uma pressão muito grande com a filha e tornar a vida deles um inferno, foi quando Bryan voltou a pedido do pai, o cargo de professor contra artes das trevas estava vago, e com o horror se espalhando pelo mundo mágico tínhamos que preparar nossos alunos, Bellatrix ficou na França, terminando seus estudos avançados de transmutação e poções, e eu digo que Bryan cometeu um erro, ao deixar sua confiança nela, ser atingida pelas intrigas de Órion e Régulos Black, na época Régulos era aluno de Bryan e viviam dizendo que não tardaria para Bellatrix voltar e assumir o posto que era seu por direito na família, afinal seu irmão Sirius era um desertor total, e Bellatrix, sempre fora uma digna Black, o que confesso ser verdade, nem o relacionamento entre ela e meu filho, abrandou a crueldade dela, ela ainda fazia jus ao titulo de Rainha da Sonserina, mas ela era fiel, aos seus princípios e jamais se curvaria, a alguém que se escondesse atrás de um falso titulo, ou que pregasse o extermínio dos trouxas sendo ele mesmo um mestiço. Eu ouvi isso dela, e soube que ela estaria neutra nesta guerra, já que por mais que a família dela, não fosse o exemplo de amor, ela tinha uma forte ligação com os pais e com as irmãs, e com Narcissa sendo esposa de Lucius, era obvio que estava entre os comensais.

- entendo, ela tinha como você disse antes um código de honra. – Hermione meditava analisando tudo que Minerva falava e em sua mentes as lacunas que existiam e impediam-na de compreender Bellatrix Black foram aos poucos sendo preenchidas.

- exato. Mas temo que meu filho, não tenha se portado como deveria na época, Lílian Evans era aluna da grifinória e creio que Bryan tenha sido encantado com jeito dela, ela era de certa forma parecida com Bellatrix, era brilhante e tinha um gênio forte, vivia brigando com James Potter, mas também era dona de uma bondade e de um coração generoso, que se podia ver ali Bellatrix Black, se ela tivesse crescido em um ambiente com amor. Então Bryan teve um brevíssimo relacionamento com Lily Evans, afinal tinha três coisas que evitavam um final feliz entre eles, 1º era o fato de que apesar de Lily não ter se dado conta ela, já estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por James, 2º ela era aluna deles, o que fazia ser uma paixão imprópria para ambos que sempre foram apegados as regras castelo, e principalmente o fato que apesar de sua paixão por Bellatrix ter vacilado, creio que o amor e amizade jamais vacilou.

Quando Bellatrix pegou um beijo dos dois quando resolveu ver o noivo de surpresa foi o fim do romance entre eles, Lily, jamais se perdoou por ter se envolvido em uma historia de amor que já era uma lenda em hogwarts ao ver Bellatrix sair com lágrimas nos olhos. E Bryan saiu correndo atrás de Bellatrix, quando chegou perto dela, ela virou-se para ele, e disse algo que meu filho guardou na mente e depois em contou com desespero e dor por tê-la ferido:

_- sabe o que eu mais lamento Bryan, é que eu não vi o momento que você deixou de me amar! Eu não percebi quando o que você sentia mudou, pois agora ficou claro._

_- Bella, aquilo foi um lapso, eu jamais pretendi te ferir._

_- ah meu amado, você nunca vai saber o quanto me feriu, pois você sempre foi meu único amigo, eu confiava em você, mas esqueça, você aprendeu... E eu também aprenderei._

_- aprendi o que Bella, opor favor me escute. – Bryan estava desolado ao ver as lágrimas no rosto normalmente frio de Bellatrix._

_- você aprendeu a deixar e me amar, então aprenderei a deixar de lhe amar, nem que pra isso tenha que esquecer a definição da palavra Amor._

- Ela desaparatou deixando o primeiro amor arrasado pelo erro.

Só depois de muitos anos eles voltaram a ser ver frente a frente, Órion tratou pessoalmente de evitar que ele conseguisse achar a filha, ao ver na briga deles a chance de trazer Bellatrix ao posto de chefe do clã.

Hermione se levantou a andou em círculos tentando assimilar todas as ramificações do que estava ouvindo.

- o que aconteceu depois, foi o fato dela ter sido obrigada a casar com Rodolphous lestrange e se tornar uma comensal da morte. Ela ficou tão magoada com a traição... Mas apenas imagino o porquê dela, que pelo que sempre imaginei ter sido uma mulher vingativa, não ter feito nada contra Bryan.

- ai está à questão, Hermione, naquele dia Bryan destruiu o coração de uma mulher apaixonada. Mas apesar de ter perdido o amor de Bellatrix, não perdeu a amizade, dela, foi por isso que ela não fez nada. Uma vez ela me disse anos depois o motivo de ter feito o que fez depois do fim do relacionamento entre eles.

_- Minerva, eu tentei me vingar dele, mas entendi que mesmo que o ferisse ou a garota, a única que sairia machucada seria eu, porque por mais que a traição dele estivesse doendo em mim, machuca-lo doeria mais. Não colocarei nele a culpa das minhas decisões nestes dois anos, eu as fiz consciente e não me arrependo, afinal era a minha família que estava em jogo. E querendo ou não você acreditar, ela nunca me virou as costas, e não seria eu que o faria._

- depois disso nunca mais encontrei Bellatrix, em qualquer outra situação que não fosse um confronto direto entre membros da ordem e os comensais, e como sempre ela era brilhante no que fazia.

Acompanhei a vida dela, nos anos negros de longe, e percebi surgir uma pequena chance dela, voltar ao nosso lado.

- entendo.

- Bryan tentou traze-la para a ordem, mas sempre foi em vão, nunca conseguia chegar até ela. No dia em que ele sumiu ele havia me dito, que tinha uma pista do paradeiro dela, nunca mais o vi, depois os boatos que ela havia entregado Bryan a Voldermort, surgiram, e eu percebi que ela nunca teria feito isso, eu sabia que ela era inocente.

- Minerva qual foi à chance que surgiu dela voltar ao nosso lado?

- ela reencontrou em outros braços um motivo, para amar.

- ela se apaixonou por outra pessoa?

-sim e falarei com ele, para ser o intermediário do pedido, creio que deve dormir, afinal já é quase de manhã, esperarei você acordar e juntas iremos resolver, isso, enquanto isso não deve se aproximar de Bryan, não quero vê-la passando mal de novo.

Minerva saiu do quarto deixando Hermione pensativa.

Hermione sentou-se em silencio e procurou em todas as informações, que tinha, sabendo que a pessoa que fora talvez o segundo amor de Bellatrix, estava vivo, e na ordem, sua mente foi direto a Snape, mas a idéia foi descartada afinal ele estava morto, não poderia ser o intermediário, então ela se lembrou de um olhar e uma frase.

E na hora soube que Remus Lupin, era o dono do coração, da comensal mais terrível de Voldermort.

Ela deitou-se na cama, pensando em tudo o que ocorrerá naquela noite, sobre tudo que ouvira sobre o amor, e sobre a amizade, podia existir, tudo no mundo mais a amizade era o sentimento mais importante no final das contas, pois o amor entre um homem e uma mulher pode mudar mais a amizade, sempre iria restar.

Adormeceu sentindo o coração mais leve, e menos angustiado, sem a raiva que a perda de Carlinhos significava para ela, quem sabe um dia ela iria encontrar um outro grande amor.

E foi com sonhos de um verdadeiro amor que ela adormeceu.

**Tempo presente.**

Hermione acordou com o brilho claro do sol, sentindo o corpo leve, olhou e viu shanks deitado do seu lado na cama.

- bom dia shanks.

Ela viu o gato ronronar para ela, e bateu os olhos em duas cartas, uma estava lacrada, com o sinete da família Malfoy e a outra estava apenas escrito: Para Hermione. Com a letra de Harry.

Ela sorriu pensando que era obvio que a carta era dela, mas ele sempre fazia questão de escrever pra Hermione, e colocar ela no criado-mudo do lado da cama.

Leu a carta de Harry.

****

**_Eu sei que deve estar querendo saber o quanto dormiu então eu lhe direi que era exatamente às seis da tarde do dia 14 de fevereiro, quando adormeceu._**

_**Espero que tenha tido bom sonhos, Cinderella.**_

_**P S: se a doninha tiver lhe atrapalhado me conta viu, pois to precisando treinar uns feitiços novos...**_

_**Beijos Harry.**_

Ela sorriu e viu que tinha dormido mais do que 14 horas seguidas.

Ainda sorrindo abriu o lacre da carta de Draco.

_**Sabia que você fica bonita, quando dorme sorrindo, (não que não fique bonita de outras formas...).**_

**_Quando acordar vá pra cozinha que eu irei levar Joseph à noite para lhe ver... Sabe eu ando querendo comer uma lasanha o que acha de você cozinhar pra mim? Ótimo sabia que você ia concordar, levarei o vinho, até a noite..._**

_**Beijos do incrivelmente perfeito Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Cujos beijos eu bem sei que você adora...**_

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente e foi em direção ao banheiro, onde tomou um longo banho, parou para ver a imagem refletida no espelho e uma sombra toldou sua visão, as marcas do ultimo encontro com seus medos estavam cada vez mais visíveis, ela se lembrou que no começo, eram apenas dores e sofrimentos que atingiam sua alma, agora a cada ataque, era possível contar as marcas profundas em seu corpo, ela estava cada vez mais caindo nas trevas da maldição, e temia um dia jamais retornar.

Encostou a cabeça no espelho frio, por um segundo, para logo depôs balançar a cabeça afastando a tristeza que sentia, afinal tinha um jantar para fazer, e os dois loiros que viriam eram podiam ser extremamente chatos se ficassem com fome.

Afastando totalmente a tristeza àquele instante Hermione foi se entreter na cozinha.

Ela tinha amigos a receber esta noite.

E algo dentro dela dizia que talvez estivesse na hora de parar de se esconder do mundo.

****

**_Was all we needed_**

**_Foi tudo o que precisamos_**

**Fim do capitulo Nove.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006 ©**

**NT: muito sobre o passado de Bellatrix e Bryan, neste cap, nos proximos mione vai sofrer um pouco mais...**

**bjs ...**


	10. Capitulo 10 Decisões

**Capitulo - 10 Decisões.**

Hermione arrumava a mesa, com a prataria que tinha ganhado de Draco, ela sabia que ele lhe dera só porque gostara muito dela, mas Blaise não.

Arrumou, colocando velas e alguns outros adereços na mesa, era a primeira vez em anos que ela arrumava uma mesa para o jantar e queria que fosse perfeito imaginou que deveria convidar Harry, mas logo pensou que seria melhor convida-lo para um almoço, já que Draco e Blaise mais Gina e Harry, não eram definitivamente uma alquimia perfeita para uma boa digestão.

Lembrava-se com certa alegria das brigas que sempre saiam quando a senhora Weasley fazia a questão de toda a ordem presente em alguma refeição, e resolveu mandar uma coruja para os amigos pra que viessem no outro dia.

Ao terminar de fazer a lasanha e vendo que ainda tinha um bom tempo decidiu que em vez de escrever entraria em contato com a toca, pelo espelho, que guardava na biblioteca e fora encantado para ser uma ligação direta com outros espelhos que ela dera para os amigos.

Sentando com calma diante do espelho ela fez o feitiço e esperou alguns minutos para alguém ver ou ouvir seu chamado.

- Oi, alguém na residência mais super lotada da Inglaterra...

Em alguns segundos reconheceu duas figuras idênticas que não continham a felicidade de lhe verem.

- Merlim, realmente me ama, não creio que estou vendo minha Hermione amada. – Hermione corou ao reconhecer a voz de Jorge, que ainda mantinha o mesmo ar jovem de sempre e um sorriso de arrasar.

- oi Jorge, assim você me deixa encabulada, estava morrendo de saudades de você.

- hei de mim também né? E ainda não acredito que você fica corada, com o que a gente fala né Gatinha. – Se fosse possível ela ficar mais corada Hermione sabia que tinha ficado ao ouvir Fred.

- claro que estava com saudades de você Fred, se existe ruivos que sempre me deixaram vermelha são vocês dois.

Fred e Jorge sorriram com e o que eles consideravam extremo elogio.

- hei mãe, corra por que sua nora favorita está aqui no espelho... Se você demorar...

Mas o que ia acontecer se Molly demorasse ninguém nunca saberia, já que ela surgiu antes que Fred pudesse terminar a frase e já estava derramando lágrimas, em frente ao espelho.

- filha, eu já estava pensando em mandar os meninos atrás de você, que parece que gosta de me ver sofrer e não me da noticias, sabe muito bem que no mínimo, você tem que me escrever em todos os dias pares.

- ah, Molly, me desculpe, a vida anda meio corrida...

Hermione ficou falando com a Senhora Weasley e com os gêmeos por cerca de meia hora, mas não viu gina nem Harry, sentindo o coração leve como a muito não sentia, foi tomada por um impulso que não poderia desfazer.

- sabe senhora Weasley fiquei sabendo que os dois turrões, fizeram as pazes.

- ai filha você não sabe como fiquei feliz ao ver as manchetes, porque aqueles dois desnaturados não me contaram tive que ler...

Hermione sorriu.

- eu tenho um pedido para fazer Molly. – Hermione estava tão feliz, que nem percebeu a figura de Harry se aproximar.

- estava pensando em passar uns dias na Inglaterra, será que você pode me receber ai, até eu arrumar meu apartamento em Londres...

Mas suas palavras foram cobertas pelas risadas e comemorações que Fred e Jorge estavam fazendo, eles só foram silenciados por Molly depois de algum tempo.

- fiquem quietos, - ela se virou para Mione que ainda estava rindo. – Como assim até arrumar apartamento, você vai ficar aqui conosco e ponto final, só vai arrumar outro lugar se voltar a morar em Londres, e mesmo assim sabe muito bem, que farei imensa gosto de tê-la conosco aqui, vou agora mesmo arrumar seu quarto querida e mandar a noticia a todos os outros; você vem pro almoço ou jantar?

Hermione foi levada pelo turbilhão Molly e só teve tempo de responder, pro jantar, antes de vê-la ir arrumar tudo, foi deixada com os gêmeos e viu então Harry que lhe dava um sorriso radiante.

- eu não acredito que Hermione Granger voltará à Inglaterra creio que devo ir imediatamente a sede dos jornais, pois isso é um acontecimento único.

Harry provocou a amiga feliz.

- oi Harry, hei avise o pessoal que chegarei oito horas, agora tenho que ir, pois Draco está chegando com Joseph, beijos Harry... Hei Fred, Jorge, não ganho um beijo de até logo.

Hermione, não segurou o riso ao os ver correndo e beijando o espelho que depois ficou novamente refletindo sua face, ela estava feliz.

Desceu e ficou esperando os dois loiros de sua vida que não tardaram a chegar.

- Hei docinho, espero que tenha feito a minha lasanha.

Hermione foi e deu um abraço no amigo que havia lhe lembrado que era necessário ser esforçar para ser feliz.

- obrigada Draco.

Draco retribuiu o abraço beijando Hermione, no rosto, feliz, por ela ter decidido voltar a viver.

- agora cadê meu pequeno anjo loiro? – Hermione procurou Joseph.

- está ficando cega? Hermione eu estou aqui. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso sensual. – mas se quiser o outro apontou para o pequeno carrinho encantado que vinha flutuando silenciosamente em direção a eles.

- mas você nunca vai deixar de ser convencido hein... – ela pegou a criança que lhe sorriu imediatamente.

- você reclama mais me ama.

- somente por que não consigo evitar. Onde esta Blaise?

Hermione estranhou o fato da amiga não ter vindo.

- ah, ela infelizmente tinha um coquetel para organizar, você sabe que é muito difícil, a vida na comunidade bruxa, para um símbolo de nobreza... Ela foi convidada para presidir uma fundação bruxa em prol das antigas tradições.

Ele tinha um sorriso e um tom sarcástico ao falar antigas tradições.

Os amigos riram.

Os amigos jantaram e conversaram sobre a decisão de Hermione de passar uma temporada na casa do Weasley que foi apoiada pelo amigo exceto, o fato de ser na casa dos Weasley já que ele achava que ela ficaria melhor na linda casa deles, mas nem a discussão eterna tirou o humor desse casal de amigos.

**_Just a little time_**

**_Apenas um pouco de tempo_**

**_For me to see_**

**_Para que eu visse_**

**_Oh, the light that life can give you._**

**_A luz que a vida pode te dar_**

E quando Draco aparatou em casa, foi em direção à biblioteca, pegando com uma felicidade, que jamais poderá ser descrita a tradução do feitiço que poderia ser a única chance de cessar a maldição.

Draco não dormiu esta noite pensando que seria a hora de enfrentar o inferno, e que talvez precisasse do Potter.

Quando amanheceu, Draco escreveu uma carta.

_**Caro, Potter, oh salvador do mundo bruxo, salve, salve.**_

_**Tenho com muito pesar que lhe comunicar que precisarei de sua presença, ainda esta tarde em minha casa. Vou lhe adiantar que o assunto é sigiloso, não fale pra weasley fêmea..**_

_**Sem mais delongas irritantes,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Draco sorriu sabendo que o irritaria logo de manha e foi sorrindo que acordou a esposa com um beijo.

- bom dia, sol...

Blaise sorriu para o marido, sabendo sem precisar de palavras que Draco, estava perto de descobrir um modo de ajudar Hermione.

- bom dia, Vida.

E o casal se amou, sorrindo felizes.

**_Or how it can set you free_**

**_Como você pode ser livre_**

**Seis anos atrás.**

Hermione acordou com uma dor de cabeça e um leve pressentimento que algo ia dar errado, pena que ela não se importava com pressentimentos, pois aquele dia não foi melhor do que a noite, passada, e quando ela adormeceu novamente desejou ter ficado dormindo.

- hei Hermione?

Hermione virou o olhar em direção a Carlinhos, que estava com uma fisionomia péssima, ele soubera olhando nos olhos dela, que de alguma forma ela o vira com Narcissa.

- preciso falar com você. – Hermione ponderou se devia ir com ele e ouvir algo ou ignorar, mas como sempre o desejo de saber o que estava acontecendo acabou prevalecendo.

Quando chegaram à biblioteca que estava vazia; Carlinhos começou a falar com medo que ela desistisse de lhe ouvir.

- Mione, sabe... Eu te amo, e sei que vou te amar, sempre, sei que você sabe que estou envolvido com Narcissa Malfoy, e lamento faze-la sofrer, eu te amo, e quero mais do que tudo, salvar nosso relacionamento, não sei o que me levou a ficar com Narcissa, talvez, o fato de achar que lhe perdi, talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por ela realmente, mas ontem tentei terminar tudo com Narcissa, mas não consegui feri-la, não tenho desculpas, para lhe machucar Mione, mas eu não sei o que fazer, agora.

Ele despejou tudo tão rápido que Hermione fez um esforço para acompanhar as palavras rápidas de Carlinhos.

- Carlinhos, eu não lhe direi que não chorei ao vê-los ontem, e que meu coração se sente partido, e também não lhe direi que queria e talvez ainda queira salvar nosso relacionamento, mas também estou confusa, e a única coisa que tenho pra lhe dizer, é que pense bem no que vai fazer, e se decidir que é comigo que quer ficar, somente depois de colocar um fim nesse seu relacionamento com ela, você me procure, eu ficarei esperando, mas Carlinhos não demore a decidir, pois eu não ficarei esperando para sempre, eu darei ao meu coração a chance de viver um amor, pois neste exato momento eu estou com a alma ferida e nem sei por que, já que nem posso dizer que você errou, eu vou esperar, mas não demore, em decidir.

Hermione saiu correndo da biblioteca para que ele não visse suas lágrimas, mas elas não passaram despercebidas pelos cinco amigos que estavam na sala.

- acho que ele contou a ela, tudo. – Neville agora observava Carlinhos sair triste da sala.

- ele não fez nada mais do que deveria Neville. – Gina olhou indignada para Harry, que tinha dito a frase com um toque de ironia.

- Harry, ele não fez nada de errado, com a Mione, e você não deve julgá-lo.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de remorso ao ver Gina sair com raiva.

- não é por nada não Harry, mas às vezes você devia ficar calado sabe. – Luna olhava pro caminho feito pela amiga e logo a seguiu deixando, Neville, Harry e Rony calados.

Gina saiu em busca da amiga, pois sabia que ela deveria estar tentando encontrar uma explicação lógica para o que estava sentindo e neste caso Gina sabia que nunca haveria nada lógico para esclarecer o que ocorria entre Carlinhos e Hermione.

Pelo ponto de vista da caçula dos Weasley nada poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo entre eles, ela mais do que ninguém vira o quanto eles lutaram para ficarem juntos, enfrentaram o medo de ferir Rony, a diferença de idade, e muitos outros problemas, mas eles conseguiram que "todos" os aceitassem, e numa virada repentina do destino eles surpreenderam todos quando anunciaram que estavam separados. Gina consolara Hermione na época dizendo que tudo voltaria ao normal, mas a amiga não contara nem a ela o motivo de Carlinhos ter rompido com ela.

Quando Hermione fora seqüestrada por Voldemort vira o irmão entrar em depressão, ele passara um ano inteiro atrás de informações de Hermione e de repente ela soubera por Harry que Carlinhos estava com a mãe de Draco, ela jamais entendera o que estava acontecendo, mas achara que com a volta de Hermione tudo se resolvesse; agora ela caminhava em direção da amiga, para em vez de felicitá-la como achara no inicio, lhe consolar, e se não bastasse isso estava sempre brigando com Harry e ainda havia o fato de terem achado o corpo do filho de Minerva.

Gina achava que tudo estava estranho demais.

Quando Gina entrou no quarto de Hermione, foi ouvido um grito em toda sede da ordem da Fênix.

Harry e Rony ouviram o grito e correram em direção a Gina que estava em frente à porta do quarto de Hermione, ela estava com o rosto pálido e chorava copiosamente, enquanto Rony consolava a irmã, Harry entrou no quarto sendo surpreendido por uma estranha cena, Hermione estava presa no teto do quarto por correntes e seu corpo apresentava varias escoriações, logo atrás do corpo da amiga inconsciente Harry pode ver claramente um símbolo estranho, era um pentagrama vermelho, que parecia ter sido feito de sangue e estava circulado por diversas runas que ele não compreendia, e nem queria no momento fez um movimento automático para tirar à amiga das correntes, mas foi segurado, por Lupin que também correrá para lá ao ouvir o grito de Gina.

- Me largue Remus não vê que é a Hermione ali? – Harry não compreendia porque o professor não o deixava ajudar a Hermione.

- não seja tolo, Harry está marca é de uma antiga maldição, não me recordo do efeito dela, mas não podemos simplesmente arrancar a Hermione daí, ela pode morrer se fizermos algo errado.

Harry olhava do ex-professor para a amiga sem compreender exatamente o que ele falava, ele apenas notava que a cada instante ela ficava mais pálida e mais próxima da morte.

Foram tirados do devaneio pela voz de Draco Malfoy, seus olhos o viram se aproximar de Hermione murmurando palavras em uma língua desconhecida, em instantes a marca vermelha se tornou branca e desapareceu. O corpo de Hermione caiu e foi amparado pelo próprio Malfoy que rapidamente fez um movimento para um elfo domestico que estava atrás dele.

O elfo aparatou e depois de minutos retornou com vários frascos, Draco pegou varias poções e começou a ministrar no corpo de Hermione, mas Harry foi tirado do quarto por Lupin, que deixou somente Draco e o elfo no quarto.

- venha Harry temos que achar Minerva e avisa-la que nossas defesas estão enfraquecendo. – Lupin trazia Harry praticamente arrastado, sendo seguido por Rony e Gina, eles cruzaram o corredor e esbarraram em Luna e Neville.

- o que aconteceu ouvimos o seu grito gina. – Luna falava ainda ofegante pela corrida.

- venham conosco que explicaremos de uma vez só. – A voz de Lupin ressoou na mente de Harry.

Eles logo chegaram ao quarto que Minerva estava junto ao corpo do filho.

- o que aconteceu Remus eu ouvi um grito? – Minerva olhava para os jovens e demonstrava abatimento.

- Hermione foi atacada. – foi rony que respondeu a pergunta de Minerva.

- como assim atacada onde ela estava?

- ela se encontrava em seu próprio quarto. – Remus parecia com o pensamento longe enquanto respondia a pergunta da professora, e seus olhos estavam fixos no corpo petrificado de Bryan.

Minerva pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, mas logo balançou a cabeça com pesar.

- isso significa que as proteções desta mansão estão cada vez mais fracas, ou que temos um traidor entre nós.

- mas como ele pode entrar, quer dizer estávamos todos aqui, se foi um ataque de comensais, por que eles não me atacaram ao invés de Hermione? – Harry ainda sentia um gosto amargo de desespero, ao se lembrar da cena que vira há pouco.

Minerva ignorou a pergunta de Harry e se virou em direção a Remus.

- me diga Remus qual foi método que ele utilizou e quem esta cuidando da Srta. Granger?

- aparentemente um selo amaldiçoado, foi usado e Draco está cuidando pessoalmente dela.

- você reconhece o selo? – Minerva agora se levantava e pegava alguns livros. Ao ver que Remus negava o conhecimento do selo se dirigiu em direção ao quarto de Hermione sendo seguida pelos demais.

Minerva entrou no quarto e viu que Hermione estava ainda adormecida e envolta em varias bandagens.

- foram tão graves assim os ferimentos Sr. Malfoy?

Draco que estava absorto em seus pensamentos se assustou com a voz da antiga professora.

- não se preocupe cheguei a tempo e eles foram superficiais, mas estava bem claro que levariam a morte dela, se não conseguíssemos desfazer o selo com rapidez.

- como você sabia exatamente o que fazer? – Rony olhava desconfiado para Malfoy.

- ao contrario de você asno, - se olhar matasse Rony certamente estaria fazendo sua reserva na barca dos mortos ao sentir o olhar de Malfoy - eu sei usar meu cérebro. – Draco se virou em direção a Lupin. – ouvir o grito da Weasley e cheguei logo depois do Senhor, logo reconheci o selo como sendo a maldição de Lavar, há muito tempo atrás minha tia me fez estudar as maldiçoes antiga, e me recordei como se deveria desfazer o selo, agora o que me intriga é como este selo veio até aqui.

- nós achamos que as proteções estão enfraquecendo, pois com o fiel do segredo morto, ela tende a sumir com o tempo. – Minerva falava olhando atentamente a sua aluna favorita.

- não pode ser isso. – Todos olharam na direção de Draco. – Ontem à noite minha mãe me informou que o próprio lord Negro havia dito que apesar das proteções deste lugar impedir ele de avançar, não tardaria para que ele pudesse voltar aos seus planos iniciais.

Todos ficaram em silencio, que foi quebrado por Draco.

- e apesar de não saber totalmente quais eram esses planos, eu sei que ele envolve a vingança contra o Potter usando uma antiga arma.

- e você poderia me dizer qual arma é essa? – Harry não falou sua pergunta ele rosnou, sentia cada fibra do seu ser se revoltar contra imparcialidade de Malfoy. – Você me parece bem informado, pro meu gosto.

- quantas vezes, eu terei que lhe dizer Potter, que eu tenho cérebro e sei usa-lo. – Draco se levantou fazendo um gesto para Lupin que passou despercebido para os demais. – Senhora Minerva deixarei meu elfo pessoal para cuidar de Hermione, tenho que ir resolver alguns problemas me avise quando ela acordar, por favor.

Draco saiu deixando Harry com uma leve pontada de desejo assassino.

- deixe este ódio para os verdadeiros inimigos Sr. Potter, pois este sinal mostra claramente que não demora muito para que Voldemort, ataque diretamente. – ela se levantou obrigando todos a deixarem Hermione descansar.

Quando todos já tinham saído Minerva, voltou sua atenção para Lupin que estava pensativo, ela o viu sair dando uma desculpa, que ela sabia muito bom ser falsa.

Gina que ainda estava abraçada com o irmão e observava Harry com atenção, mas o silencio entre eles foi quebrado por Neville.

- vocês não acham que devíamos voltar para a biblioteca e terminar a pesquisa que Hermione nos passou ontem? Afinal nós ainda não chegamos a lugar nenhum e agora com ela machucada...

Ele não terminou a frase, pois foi assustado por Harry que esmurrou com toda força a parede.

- o que houve Harry? – Rony o olhava assustado.

- não percebe Rony, isso esta acontecendo com ela por minha causa, é claro que Voldemort sabe como Hermione é importante para mim, só isso para explicar a fixação dele nela, tudo que ele faz ele visa me atingir, e descobriu que o sofrimento dela me atingiu, por isso ele vive atrás dela. Nós não o vemos correndo atrás vezes seguidas de outros membros da ordem...

Harry saiu cabisbaixo em direção a seu próprio quarto deixando os amigos mais preocupados ainda.

O remorso e o sentimento de impotência corroíam a vontade e a felicidade de Harry o tornando um alvo fácil para os desejos do Lord das trevas que se encontrava atento a todos os movimentos de seus alvos.

Minerva ficou se perguntando se o ataque a Hermione tivesse alguma ligação à volta de Bryan, mas depois de algum tempo alimentando estes pensamentos ela percebeu que era impossível Bryan ter algo a ver com os fatos recentes, ele não tinha mais uma vida circulando em seu corpo que era um prisioneiro de uma prisão sem muros.

Ela foi a seu escritório tomar as providencias necessárias para preparar a ordem para os próximos eventos que ela sabia que não tardariam a ocorrer, e ficou esperando que Lupin retornasse, para pedir a ele que intercedesse junto a Bellatrix para que ela fizesse o ritual.

Mau ela sabia que muitas decisões deste dia se tornariam amargas lembranças.

Hermione acordou lentamente, sentindo um leve desconforto em seu corpo, fora despertada por uma sensação agradável de calor, quando abriu os olhos viu os olhos de Harry lhe fitando e sentiu o toque quente das mãos deles envolvendo as delas.

- oi, Mione! – Harry a abraçou.

- o que aconteceu Harry, não me lembro de nada após abrir uma carta. – Mione olhava o rosto de Harry e via marcas ainda recente de lágrimas.

- você foi atacada aqui dentro, e não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu, mas me parece que esta suposta carta que recebeu continha uma maldição.

Hermione se esforçou para levantar.

- eu nem consigo me recordar de quem era a carta, droga como pude cair em uma armadilha estúpida...

- hei Mione, não se culpe, eu já sinto culpa o bastante por nós dois e te garanto que ela vai durar por muitas encarnações, o que importa agora é que você está melhor, - Harry fez um esforço descomunal – graças ao Malfoy.

- o Draco conseguiu quebrar a maldição a tempo não é? Diga-me Harry qual era a maldição?

- uma tal maldição de Lavar ou algo do tipo.

- é claro, por isso não pude fazer nada, nem percebi algo na carta já que a maldição só é acionada ao serem lidos o selo, eu supostamente li o selo, e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, eu fui atingida pela maldição. Mas me diga Harry como supostamente uma carta contendo algo tão terrível passou pelas proteções desta casa?

- bom isso, acho que você terá que perguntar a outra pessoa, pois eu posso até ter algumas idéias, mas creio que você não gostara de ouvi-las.

- já até imagino suas suspeitas, Harry, você tem que entender que ele esta do nosso lado agora, e arriscou muito por essa decisão.

- eu sei Mione... – Harry abraçou a amiga e sem se dar conta chorou sendo consolado por ela. – Mas Mione, eu acho que não suportarei lhe perder... Eu já perdi tanto que não sei o que farei sem você, que é minha alma irmã...

E juntos os dois dividiram as dores e tentaram encontrar um jeito de deixar seus corações mais leves.

Gina via a cena entre Harry e Hermione, mas resolveu deixa-los sozinhos após ouvir uma frase que durante muito tempo ficaria presa a sua mente.

"_-Eu já perdi tanto que não sei o que farei sem você, que é minha alma..."._

Algumas horas depois já refeita do ataque Hermione foi até a casa de Draco, assim que chegou notou que havia algo estranho no ar.

Havia uma correria de elfos, que pareciam estarem perdidos e atarefados.

Hermione correu em direção ao quarto de Draco, mas este estava vazio, logo em seguida ouviu um barulho de choro da direção do quarto que pertencia a Narcissa.

Hermione abriu a porta com cuidado, e viu o corpo já sem vida da mãe de Draco, que segurava a mão dela.

Blaise notou a chegada de Hermione, e foi até a amiga abraçando em busca de conforto, que lhe foi dado.

Por um momento Hermione foi tomada pelo desespero que Draco sentia e ficou paralisada, abraçando Blaise, assim que sentiu o torpor inicial se esvair foi em direção de Draco e sem precisar de nenhuma palavra compreendeu toda dor e tristeza que transparecia nos olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco. Sentou-se ao lado dele o trazendo para um abraço dolorido e forte. Sentiu a mascara que ele usava ruir e sentiu seu corpo se sacudido pelos soluços dele, cada lágrima que ele derramava parecia uma adaga fina e extremamente afiada.

Entres os soluços dele, ela pode ouvir claramente palavras de dor e raiva que ele proferia, viu a mente e coração do amigo ser tomado pela raiva e pelo ódio.

Ergueu os olhos e encontrou os olhos negros de Blaise, que ainda fitava em silencio o corpo da sogra, que lhe era muito mais do que uma mãe, era uma amiga cara, ela sabia que Blaise ainda não fora atingida pela verdade da situação.

Foi desperta do devaneio ao ouvir a voz magoada de Draco.

- Voldemort descobriu sobre minha mãe, e a matou sem nem ao menos dar uma chance a ela, minha mãe foi morta como uma reles. Quando minha tia Bella trouxe o corpo de minha mãe, agora a pouco eu vi nos olhos dela uma dor, uma revolta, e agora mais do que nunca Mione nós temos que nos vingar dele, pois eu aposto que não demorara até ele dizimar totalmente a minha família, somente me resta Bella e Blaise, sem contar que nada me tira da mente que ele desenvolveu uma obsessão por você.

- Draco, eu entendo que nada que eu diga pode aliviar sua dor, eu só posso ficar ao seu lado e o farei, mas não deixe seu coração ser tomado pelo ódio, pois é isso que aquele demônio deseja nos ver levados pelo mal, que habita os corações negros e tomados pelos sentimentos de vingança, isso nos deixa fracos diante dele.

- mas Mione, eu não entendo como mesmo depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, você não o odeie – Draco estava desesperado tomado pela dor.

- Pois a meu ver existe uma linha tênue entre ódio e o amor, e o ódio não existe sem o amor. Não tem como odiar alguém que não seja de alguma forma importante para nós. Ele não significa nada para mim, eu desejo vê-lo morto, devastado, mas não me deixo ser tomada pelo ódio, pois no final somente restara o meu coração morto e danificado pelo ódio.

Ela o abraçou e o consolou. Mas nada tirava do pensamento de Hermione, que ainda faltava peças naquele quebra-cabeça, nas ultimas quarenta e oito horas muitas coisas aconteceram, que não se encaixavam no que ela achava de normal.

Após um tempo conseguiu convencer Draco a tomar uma poção para que ele pudesse dormir e descansar.

Se voltando para Blaise, que ainda permanecia silenciosa.

- querida amiga... Sabe que você pode chorar não é? – Hermione podia ver o esforço que ela fazia para não se deixar levar pelos sentimentos naquele momento. – A força não esta em não chorar, mas sim em ser capaz de sentir e demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Não Mione, eu não posso cair agora, veja, Draco já esta sofrendo demais, eu não colocarei meu sofrimento como mais um fardo para ele, cabe a mim agora tomar as providencias, e ser forte, ele sempre foi à fortaleza para mim, é a minha hora de ser forte. – enquanto falava Blaise ouviu sua própria voz trair sua resolução. – Mas me dói tanto vê-lo sofrer e saber que nunca mais ela estará aqui pode achar estranho, mas ela sempre foi uma amiga para mim, ela me aceitou...

Blaise foi vencida pelo turbilhão de sentimentos que sentia e Hermione ficou a seu lado, até ela adormecer.

Deixando o casal de amigos em um sono doloroso, Hermione se encaminhou tomando para si, os deveres deles, havia um funeral para providenciar, ela entrou na biblioteca tentada a entrar em contato com a sede, mas foi interrompida pela chegada dos elfos da família Malfoy, era evidente a dor de alguns e uma falsa alegria de outros.

- senhora, você cuidara das despedidas de minha Senhora? – um dos elfos a indagou. Era evidente que ele deveria ser o elfo mais antigo a serviço da família Malfoy e se recordava de vê-lo sempre com Narcissa.

- sim.

- então se a senhorita desejar eu poderei providenciar todos os ritos que devem ser feitos e comunicar a sociedade bruxa a hora das honrarias.

- eu ficaria muito grata, mas deve apenas avisar os familiares e amigos íntimos da senhora Malfoy, não podemos deixar que inimigos saibam o que faremos, pois pode colocar em risco a vida do Senhor Draco.

- como desejar.

Os elfos se retiram indo providenciar os detalhes.

Hermione pode levar sua mente ao detalhe que evitava desde que soubera da morte de Narcissa, ela levou sua mente a Carlinhos, escreveu uma carta a Lupin pedindo que ele informasse a todos do ocorrido e colocou uma nota avisando o amigo para que deixasse Gina avisar pessoalmente a Carlinhos.

Hermione estava sentada com as mãos amparando a cabeça que fervilhava diante de todos os acontecimentos do ultimo dia, Voldemort havia feito dois ataques seguidos e nada a impedia de pensar que tudo estava relacionado há algo que passara despercebido por ela, um motivo misterioso e completamente diferente dos planos habituais de Voldemort.

Ela foi à direção ao quarto onde os amigos descansavam e deu ordem expressa aos elfos que tomavam conta do casal de não os deixar despertar antes de ela voltar. Logo após ver que eles já estavam velando o corpo de Narcissa, Hermione aparatou.

Hermione aparatou em uma floresta de arvores densas, que tornavam o local levemente escuro, olhou em volta tentado se encontrar, temia que não tivesse no local certo, só estivera uma única vez na vida neste local, e fora quando fugira do cativeiro com a ajuda de Bellatrix que lhe deixara escapar "por acaso", naquela época ela havia tomado da comensal uma chave de portal, que ela "acidentalmente" esquecera, Hermione achava que este local era próximo ao verdadeiro refugio de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas não tinha certeza, só podia contar com sua fraca memória do dia da fuga, e de suas recordações de conversar, entrecortadas de Draco sobre onde ele encontrava a madrinha.

Ela andou por cerca de quase uma hora e quando começava a achar que tinha se enganado e que deveria ir embora antes que a noite caísse totalmente, encontrou uma paisagem conhecida, estava diante do local que à chave lhe deixara.

Olhou com mais atenção à procura de mitrais mágicos que deveriam proteger o local, e pode sentir depois de um tempo de concentração uma forte aura mágica que tomava o lugar.

Hermione suspirou fundo e sentindo o sangue nas veias correrem em um ritmo mais rápido, acompanhando os batimentos do coração. Por mais que Bellatrix já lhe tivesse a ajudado e de agora ela conhecer melhor ela, ainda havia nela um resquício de medo, já que nada mudaria o fato de durante muitos anos ela ter sido fiel a Voldemort.

Ela alteou a voz.

- Bellatrix.

E ouviu sua voz se repetida pelo eco do lugar vazio, a única coisa que poderia fazer era isso, e esperar que ela se estivesse ali lhe receber.

Esperou por algum tempo e resolveu usar a ultima cartada que possuía.

Pegou a varinha e fez um chamado ampliado pela magia do local

- Bellatrix.

Sua voz não foi ouvida no local, mas havia encontrado o único ouvido que deveria escutar.

Depois de alguns segundos sentiu a aproximação de Bellatrix.

- eu estou começando a duvidar de sua inteligência, ou será que ela foi substituída pela coragem grifinória? – Bellatrix tinha um tom de voz vazio e frio. – Para vir até aqui e me chamar. Esqueceu-se de quem eu sou?

- creio que o chamado foi somente ouvido por você!

- da ultima vez sim e das outras?

- não estou vendo ninguém aqui Bellatrix. – Hermione olhava a figura pálida e com ar doentio de Bellatrix.

- não se engane Hermione você nunca esta sozinha. - e antes que Hermione pudesse entender o que Bellatrix queria lhe dizer foi atingida.

- Estupefaça.

**Tempos Presente.**

Hermione acordou com o rosto banhado pelo suor, sentindo um frio lhe percorrer, havia tido um sonho, para ser mais preciso uma recordação, nada agradável. Ela pensou que se veria novamente presa na teia maldita do inferno que se acostumara a viver, mas não foi o que ocorreu... Ela foi levada por uma onda de recordações...

E quando acordou pela manhã sua fé estava abalada. Não fora levada pelas trevas, mas se lembrara de fatos dolorosos.

Ela sabia que não deveria ter se entregado a esperança e a felicidade, se arrependeu de ter dito que voltaria para Londres ao perceber que a cada mergulho nas trevas, ela ficava mais fraca, e os intervalos diminuíam, e estava receosa de envolver os amigos nisso, já bastava Draco e Harry, carregarem este fardo.

Estava preste a voltar atrás em sua resolução, quando foi envolvida por um antigo perfume e uma melodia se instaurou no ar...

Uma dor se fez presente, e uma lagrima rolou...

Hermione gritou em vão antes de cair, nas trevas...

**Fim do capitulo Dez.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006 ©**

**NT: me desculpem mais estou com pouco tempo...depois responderei os reviews**

**beijos**


	11. Capitulo 11 Marcas Antigas

**Capitulo 11 Marcas Antigas.**

Hermione despertou algum tempo depois sentindo sua cabeça doer. Quando olhou em volta se viu deitada em uma cama, muito confortável se levantou rapidamente e viu Bellatrix Lestrange folheando uma revista.

Ao observá-la pode constatar que a atenção dela não estava persa nas paginas que folheava.

- Senhora Lestrange? – Hermione falou reticente, sentindo o clima frio no ar.

Ela a olhou.

- prefiro que me chame de Black somente, ou se preferir Bellatrix, nunca gostei desse sobrenome e nunca o adotei pessoalmente.

Bellatrix estava visivelmente abatida e Hermione imaginou qual seria o motivo do desanimo da comensal da morte. Mas a duvida não durou um segundo, pois sua mente foi invadida pelo motivo que estava ali.

A morte de Narcissa Black.

Hermione se levantou e sentou em frente a mais terrível comensal de Voldemort, raciocinando se haveria uma forma sutil para iniciar a conversa.

- não se preocupe Granger, nunca terá uma forma sutil de falar o que você quer me dizer. – Bellatrix havia largado a revista, mas não olhava diretamente para a "convidada".

- Bellatrix, você compreende melhor do que ninguém o mal que voldemort causa as pessoas, e vê que nem os próprios aliados ele preserva. – Hermione observava atentamente o rosto de Bellatrix em busca de uma brecha na mascara que ela sempre usava.

- Minha cara Hermione, eu sempre lhe admirei, pois sempre foi inteligente e capaz de se salvar, mas creio que ainda tem dentro de você uma inocência que só lhe trará a ruína, você realmente acredita que as pessoas podem mudar e serem boas, mas uma vez nas trevas, a luz nunca é uma opção viável.

- não diga isso, Bellatrix, você até pode achar que ainda sou inocente demais e que não conheço a solidão, e os males das trevas, e é verdade até certo ponto, mas eu creio que sempre se pode ter uma segunda chance, se você quiser pode escolher seu caminho, e agora não há mais nada lhe prendendo a escuridão, mas se você notar a pessoas lhe esperando em outros caminhos.

Bellatrix ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, e esse silencio entre elas estava ficando doloroso.

- Hermione, você acha que há outros caminhos para alguém que carrega o sangue de pessoas amadas?

Hermione ponderou sobre a pergunta chegando à conclusão de que era sobre Sirius que ela falava.

- eu acredito que às vezes acontecem fatos que não deveriam acontecer e que somos responsáveis por crimes imperdoáveis aos olhos dos outros, mas sempre haverá o perdão, se houver o arrependimento.

Bellatrix deu um sorriso fraco, pois sabia que a garota não tinha entendido profundamente a pergunta.

- me diga Hermione o que quer aqui, pois não acredito que tenha vindo aqui abrir meus olhos para os erros e crimes de Voldemort e para me comunicar que tenho um outro caminho, agora que minha ultima irmã está morta.

- realmente a outro assunto para tratar, mas você sabe que o que disse é verdade.

- Hermione a outro caminho para mim sim, agora que nada mais me obriga a servir Tom, mas não é o caminho que você me propõe, eu sou uma comensal, passeis anos em azkabam e sinto lhe dizer que as trevas circulam em meu sangue e não há mais volta. Vamos tratar logo do outro assunto. – a frieza de Bellatrix surpreendeu Hermione que enxergou ali o futuro próprio se permitisse que as trevas lhe invadissem.

- sabe que encontramos o corpo do filho de Minerva, e aposto que já sabe o que foi usado para mantê-lo em cativeiro. – Bellatrix permaneceu em silêncio e diante disso Hermione continuou. – e precisamos que você faça o feitiço de encontro de almas.

- já imaginava que seria isso, e estava me perguntando quanto tempo você e Draco levariam para encontrar este feitiço, foram mais rápidos que meus melhores prognósticos. Agora me diga por que Draco não veio me pedir isso? – Bellatrix esperava que o afilhado viesse, pois sabia que com ele poderia ser sincera, sobre sua resposta.

- Draco, não sabe se é o certo pedir que se arrisque por alguém que já lhe fez sofrer.

- certo. Hermione, não sei se poderei realizar o feitiço. E nem sei se o quero realizar, pra ser honesta.

- por quê? – Hermione sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a nuca.

- Quando Bryan me traiu, ele traiu também os votos antigos, os quebrando e jogando tudo o que tínhamos fora. – Bellatrix falava como se fosse sobre outra pessoa, pois sua mente estava atenta a Hermione e notou que a outra já deveria saber sobre tudo já que não havia demonstrado surpresa. – e...

- e outros laços foram feitos... – mas foi hermione que terminou a frase.

- exato, Granger, e isso mostra que talvez eu não seja a pessoa indicada pra fazer o feitiço.

- você poderia saber se existe outra pessoa?

- não há.

Hermione suspirou sentindo o desanimo lhe atingir.

- mas se eu o farei.

Hermione olhou os olhos vazios de Bellatrix e viu aos poucos surgirem sentimentos.

- eu sabia que você não deixaria para trás um amigo sem tentar salva-lo Bellatrix.

- não confunda Hermione, eu farei por mim.

Prepare tudo para o feitiço e na próxima lua cheia nos encontraremos. Não venha mais até aqui, pois assim me prejudicara e ajudara o Lord em seus intentos.

Bellatrix entregou uma pequena medalha a Hermione. Que logo percebeu ser uma outra chave de portal.

- mas como poderei entrar em contato com você, agora que Draco está sofrendo não podemos contar com ele para ser nossa ponte.

- Hermione Draco é um Black acima de tudo e logo ele será tomado pela raiva e ódio em busca de vingança, isso não será bom, mas Blaise cuidara para que as trevas não dominem, mas não se preocupe, eu entrarei em contato com você através de uma fonte segura.

Logo depois Hermione foi forçada a ativar a chave do portal.

Viu-se novamente no Hall da mansão Malfoy, ela subiu as escadas certa que a fonte seria Remus.

**Tempos Atuais.**

Hermione caminhava, por um corredor escuro e úmido, um cheiro desagradável de corpos em decomposição lhe deixava nauseada. Era um lugar frio e ela sabia os caminhos de cor, não precisava forçar sua mente a trabalhar, pois seus pés já sabiam aonde ir. Era o mesmo lugar há anos. Ela chegou a frente a uma imensa porta de carvalho que ao contrario do resto do caminho estava em perfeita condição. Ela abriu sem fazer nenhum barulho e visualizou um vasto descampado, ela sabia que mais a frente ele lhe esperava e foi seguindo o fluxo de sempre, depois de andar algum tempo o descampado deu lugar a um jardim cheio de flores, as suas flores favoritas, ele tinha feito aquilo para ela...

Ouviu não muito longe o barulho da cachoeira e vozes comemorando, seguiu a passos lentos aproveitando toda a beleza que havia ali, uma beleza feita somente para ela, não tinha pressa para chegar ao seu destino, pois ela já sabia... E nunca olhava para trás, para ver que a cada passo que dava tudo morria atrás de si, cada flor e cada ser vivo, caia e morria após ela passar...

Chegou à cachoeira e o viu, seu coração acelerou e ela quis se chamar de estúpida, mas sua mente estava ocupada gravando nela o sorriso que somente ele lhe dava. Ela escutou sua voz, sair sem nem sequer ela ter controle.

- Bryan...

O belo homem que aprenderá a amar, com o sorriso radiante e seus belos e longos cabelos castanhos, sendo tocando pela brisa.

- pensei que não viria mais minha amada...

**_So now I'll,_**

**_Então, agora eu,_**

**_Take my heart back._**

**_Guardo meu coração._**

Ela foi à direção a ele, e assim que seus corpos se encontraram uma sensação esquecida de paz lhe tomou e os lábios se encontraram como sempre faziam antes...

Foi um minuto até a dor, chegar...

O local mudou e não era mais nos braços de Bryan que se encontrava, e eram outros olhos que lhe olhavam...

- olá minha amada...

Hermione tentou fugir, e se soltou do abraço, vendo as marcas fortes e escuras aonde ele lhe tocara, sentiu o gosto da morte em seus lábios, frio, o vento antes agradável, se tornou uma ventania cortante, a cachoeira era formada por águas escuras e tinha cheiro de sangue, um sangue apodrecido.

Ela correu, durante muito tempo, sentindo cada risada que ele dava.

- não adianta fugir minha amada, nunca será capaz de viver sem mim, por que não se rende...

Ela parou ofegante e o sentiu a milímetros dela.

- jamais me terá novamente, meu senhor... – era com um tom irônico e magoado que ela falava. – ela queria evitar as lágrimas, de se derramarem, não queria mais chorar por ele.

- sabia que esse tom fica bem em você, queria Mione...

Ela tentou evitar, mas o sentiu puxando-a para um abraço, desfaleceu.

**_Leave your pictures on the floor_**

**_Deixo suas fotos no chão_**

**_Steal back me memories_**

**_Roubo o passado da lembrança_**

Acordou e não abriu os olhos, sentia o perfume dele ao redor e sabia onde estava, lagrimas quentes e grossas rolaram pedindo caminho através das pálpebras fechadas.

Ergueu-se, pois se ela não fizesse isso ela sabia que ficaria para sempre presa ali.

Olhou no espelho escuro e sem vida sua imagem, um sorriso fraco e sem vida surgiu em seus lábios. Estava vestida exatamente como no dia mais feliz que tivera ao lado dele, o vestido carmesim bordado com pedrarias em brilhantes, discreto e ao mesmo tempo deslumbrante, parecia ter sido desenhado somente para ela, e assim o foi, era longo, e caia como uma luva no corpo dela, o corpete no estilo medieval lhe trazia um ar sensual, e a saia que caia em varias camadas lhe transportavam a época que era chamada de minha rainha...

Tomada pela raiva pegou o castiçal a seu lado e bateu repetidas vezes no espelho querendo quebrar a visão dolorosa, mas nem todos os seus esforços foram suficientes.

A imagem ainda lhe olhava intacta, saiu correndo pelos corredores querendo encontrar um modo de despertar e fugir dali, mas a cada porta que abria sua memória era invadida pelos momentos que vivera naquela casa, momentos felizes... Momentos de traições, veladas e lágrimas derrubadas.

Quando parou de correr, vencida pelo cansaço, ele chegou lhe abraçando, falando palavras falsas de amor e consolo e ela queria acreditar...

O abraçou com força...

- Bryan... Por favor, me salve...

A voz saia fraca e ele lhe trazia dor, mas ela queria ficar ali, nos braços dele, queria provar para si mesma, que era capaz de fazê-lo mudar, de trazê-lo para o caminho certo...

Ela mesmo depois de tudo sabia que se ele a amasse ela poderia lhe salvar...

**_I_** **_can't take it anymore_**

**_Não posso mais suportar_**

Mas era um sonho vão, e ele fez questão de lhe mostrar isso ao mergulhar a mão em sua alma devastando-a novamente.

- tem algo minha rainha que eu quero lhe dizer...

Ela desapareceu antes de ouvir o que ele queria tanto lhe dizer, o deixando frustrado e com o ódio fervendo em suas veias.

Hermione despertou do pesadelo nos braços de Draco, e antes de cair em um sono restaurador viu lagrimas rolarem dos olhos verdes que mais amava.

Draco ergueu a amiga após dar uma poção de sono sem sonhos e levou até a cama. Após deitá-la trocou uma breve troca de olhares com Harry e eles sorriram.

A primeira vitória tinha sido dada, Draco finalmente conseguira criar o feitiço capaz de entrar nas brumas negras da maldição e traze-la de volta, agora só restava esperar e destruir a maldição.

Draco afastou os longos cachos castanhos de Hermione e viu o selo maldito marcado no pescoço alvo de Hermione.

E com uma certeza absoluta ele disse:

- não se preocupe Mia, eu farei isso desaparecer.

**Seis anos atrás.**

Hermione passou uma noite difícil e dolorosa ao lado de Draco e Blaise, cuidando para que todos os "amigos" de Narcissa estivessem sendo recebidos como deveriam pelo clã Malfoy.

Ao terminar as cerimônias de honrarias, o corpo da Senhora Narcissa Black Malfoy, foi enterrado para surpresa de todos não no jazigo da família Malfoy, mas sim no antigo mausoléu do Clã Black.

E o epitáfio era simples e claro.

_**Narcissa Black... Uma flor entre os espinhos, uma flor entre as estrelas... Uma vida entre as sombras, um amor entre a eternidade.**_

_**Amada mãe e irmã.**_

Ela deixou a mansão Malfoy carregando em si uma dor, mas sabia que nada era comparada a dor que Draco estava sentindo.

Quando entrou na sede da ordem viu que quase todos estavam ali reunidos.

- como estão Draco e Blaise? – Gina estava com o rosto pálido.

Hermione pode ver que eles estavam surpresos pela morte de Narcissa.

- estão como era esperado... – a frieza do modo de Hermione surpreendeu Harry.

- o que houve mione, está tão distante. – Harry se aproximou dela.

- Harry, eu acabei de chegar do enterro da mãe de um dos meus melhores amigos, e sei assim como você sabe o que ele esta sentindo, não tem nada que me faça me sentir melhor agora, após ver todos àqueles falsos amigos se despedindo de Narcissa imaginando que muitos deles talvez tenham presenciado a morte dela. Voldemort está com os planos já elaborados Harry, e não tardara a atacar, agora ele nem tem se dado o trabalho de esperar para matar os traidores.

Ela se afastou lentamente, porém parou e voltou sua atenção encontrando o olhar triste de Carlinhos.

Ela quis dizer algo ao "antigo" amor, mas sua voz não saiu.

Porém se voltou para Minerva.

- está tudo preparado para realizar o feitiço que lhe falei antes Minerva, só será necessário obter os materiais para o feitiço antes da próxima lua cheia, eu tratarei pessoalmente disso.

Dizendo isso Hermione foi para seu quarto derramar as lagrimas, reprimidas. Mas as lagrimas não vieram somente à dor, de estar com seu coração congelado pela solidão e dor, de ver as pessoas que amava sofrendo sem poder fazer nada.

**_I've cried my eyes out_**

**_Sequei minhas lágrimas_**

Deixando na sala, uma mãe, com a esperança renovada, e dois homens orgulhosos da mulher que amava.

**Fim do capitulo Onze.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006 ©**

**NT: desculpe por nao responder as reviewes mas so tenho mais dez minutos e vou postar ainda secretus...**

**sorry**


	12. Capitulo 12 Traição e Fraqueza

Capitulo 12 Traição e Fraqueza.

**Tempos atuais.**

Hermione acordou sentindo uma leve pressão em seu ombro, virou a cabeça devagar e encontro uma pequena cabeça coberta de fios dourados se apoiando em seu ombro, e tirando um cochilo, não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar que o pai deste pequeno anjo costumava dormir assim, na época da guerra.

Ela se levantou tomando muito cuidado para não despertar Joseph.

Foi somente naquela hora que percebeu que não era na sua cama em que estivera dormindo.

- por Merlin quanto tempo eu fiquei apagada desta vez? – ela falou baixo mais obteve a resposta rapidamente.

- não se preocupe, Mia, você dormiu apenas algumas horas. – Draco estava apoiado no batente da porta do quarto.

Ela olhou para o amigo, sem entender nada.

Mas Draco a olhava com aquele sorriso sonserino, estupidamente belo a fazendo sorrir também.

- eu achei, Hermione, achei o que durante todos estes anos eu procurei.

Aquela frase foi entrando no cérebro de Hermione e ganhando dimensões... Ele achará? Ela estava entendo bem?

- você, achou?

Draco diminui o espaço entre eles e abraçou. Encostando seu rosto bem junto ao dela e sussurrando.

- encontrei um meio de nos livrarmos desta maldição.

**Seis anos atrás.**

Hermione acordou, e olhou no calendário, faltava um dia para o dia exato para realizar o ritual, havia preparado todos os artefatos necessários, mais algo a deixava a cada instante inquieta, Bellatrix não havia entrando em contato com ela, e ela temia falar com Remus.

Ela permaneceu deitada olhando o teto encantado do quarto que dividia com Tonks. Ela virou o rosto e viu a auror dormir encolhida na outra cama, podia sentir a tristeza que a amiga sentia enquanto dormia um sono inquieto, eram tempos cada vez mais negros, Voldemort estava determinado a dizimar o clã Black de vez, acabando também com as ramificações do sangue. A mãe de Tonks havia sido morta há uma semana e desde aquele dia Tonks estava ali na ordem.

Hermione levantou e abriu um pouco a janela que mostrava o jardim de inverno da mansão, um jardim abandonado que dava mais dimensão à tristeza que pairava naquela casa.

Mione ouviu um barulho e viu a amiga acordar, parecendo muito abatida.

- bom dia, Mione. – tonks tinha uma voz fraca, e sua aparência estava pálida e seus cabelos eram de um tom castanho desbotado.

- bom dia Tonks, - ela se sentou na cama da amiga e segurou a mão dela. – você gostaria de descer e tomar o café da manhã conosco hoje?

Tonks pareceu indecisa por um momento mais aceitou com um movimento de cabeça.

Enquanto ambas trocavam de roupas, Hermione viu a força e concentração que a amiga usou para poder assumir outra aparência.

As duas desceram juntas e sentaram a mesa, que estava incrivelmente lotada com quase todos os Weasley presentes e outros membros da ordem da fênix, que era um fato raro hoje em dia.

Gina sorriu para auror.

- bom dia, Tonks.

- bom dia pessoal. – ela deu um sorriso fraco, foi quando viram a chegada de Gui.

- desculpem, o atraso, mais tive um pequeno problema.

Os gêmeos que estavam olhando para algo em baixo da mesa, sorriram maliciosos.

- nós bem, sabemos o motivo de seu atraso.

- calem a boca vocês dois. – Molly intervém para defender seu filho mais velho. E todos acabaram rindo.

Foi quando Hermione que havia se levantado para pegar algo desmaiou sem nenhum motivo aparente assustando a todos.

Uma correria foi o que aconteceu na cozinha, enquanto todos a rodeavam, porém acabaram se afastando ao ver a chegada de Lupin.

- o que está acontecendo aqui? – o professor olhou para todos e viu o corpo de Hermione sendo amparado por Carlinhos.

- ela desmaiou, Remus, simplesmente desmaiou, um instante estava rindo conosco depois, bum.

Rony tentava explicar para o professor e que acontecerá, mas ao contrario do que todos esperavam Lupin não foi imediatamente acudir Hermione, mas sim correu em direção aos quartos da casa, dizendo: leve ela para fora da casa, e a deixem no abrigo de caça dos Blacks.

Enquanto Carlinhos obedecia a Remus os outros corriam atrás de Lupin, que abriu a porta do quarto em que eles deixavam o filho de Minerva.

E viram Minerva, segurando o corpo do filho que aparentava estar se decompondo mais rapidamente.

- Minerva, Hermione desmaiou novamente, e pelo visto como temíamos está ficando a cada instante mais imprescindível conseguirmos realizar o ritual que desfaça este laço ridículo.

Minerva pareceu ficar pálida.

- mas sabemos que se quebrarmos este laço, talvez Bryan não resista Remus.

-talvez Hermione não resista, se algo der errado.

Harry quebrou o silêncio que se fez no quarto com a duvida de todos.

- que estória é essa de laço?

Minerva olhou para Lupin e fez um sinal dizendo que ele deveria explicar.

- Hermione ficou muito tempo, a mercê da força mágica de Voldemort assim como Bryan também, quando ele foi tirado de lá automaticamente a magia que o mantêm vivo se sintonizou com Hermione, que assim como ele já foi alvo constante do lord das trevas, tememos que se algo for feito para quebrar este laço, Bryan não dure o suficiente para encontrarmos a alma dele.

- sinto muito que vou dizer, professora Minerva, mas acho que deveríamos colocar a segurança de Hermione em primeiro lugar. – Rony falou ficando automaticamente sem graça.

- acha que não me preocupo com Hermione? Pois saiba que ela está ciente deste laço, e foi a primeira a dizer que não deveria ser quebrado.

Carlinhos entrou neste momento.

- hermione já acordou, e disse que nada deve ser feito até está noite.

Minerva suspirou aliviada.

Remus se retirou do quarto.

- mas e Hermione? – Luna perguntou.

- só devemos manter uma distancia maior entre eles.

Remus entrou no abrigo de caça e viu sua aluna mais brilhante deitada em uma cama improvisada por Carlinhos.

- mione, está ficando mais perigoso a cada dia.

- eu sei Lupin, mas espero que você tenha outra noticia a me dar.

Lupin não deixou de sorrir.

- Bem que Bella me disse que você já sabia que eu seria a fonte segura.

Hermione sorriu.

- acho fabuloso, o fato de vocês estarem juntos, Remus tanto você quanto ela já sofreram demais nesta vida e mereciam alguém para amarem.

- é uma pena, que eu tenha desperdiçado muitos anos com minha insegurança.

- Remus, todos cometemos erros.

- é verdade. – ela balançou a cabeça como que se para afastar as lembranças tristes. – está noite deverei lhe levar e a Bryan ao local que Bella me indicou, esteja pronta às dez da noite.

O dia passou lento, e Hermione só entrou na casa faltando meia hora para as dez.

- oi Mione, está melhor? – a voz distante de Luna.

- estou sim Luna. – Hermione subiu rapidamente sem esperar que os demais fizessem alguma outra pergunta.

- o que será que a Hermione tem? Ultimamente ela anda tão misteriosa. – Neville perguntou olhando para Harry.

- porque você está olhando para mim? Sei tanto quanto você!

Ouviram um barulho e viram Draco entrar na sede. A aparência de Draco estava longe de ser a sua habitual, pelo contrario as marcas visíveis em seu rosto não negavam a ninguém o que ele andava passando, pois as olheiras e o tom extremamente doentio de sua pele assustaram a todos.

Tonks que estava com o mesmo ar que ele levantou o olhar ao vê-lo entrar, como que receando outra má noticia se levantou.

- Draco?

Ele pareceu somente notar naquele momento que a sala estava cheia, passou lentamente o olhar por ela e viu muitos mapas e papeis de possíveis planos da ordem. Com uma voz estranha e um visível esforço, Draco falou com a prima.

- sinto muito por sua perda, ela também era muito querida para mim Ninfadora. – sem se importar de estar sendo chamada pelo primeiro nome, tonks abraçou Draco que retribuiu o abraço.

Mas quando olhou novamente para Harry que segurava algo que pareceu a Draco ser o papel onde estavam marcado os pontos de segurança da ordem o tom vazio da voz de Draco mudou para um raivoso.

- será que vocês ainda não perceberam que há um espião entre nós? Para ficarem assim discutindo algo tão importante na sala à vista de todos?

O senhor Weasley e moddy ficaram pasmos com o que o jovem Malfoy falara.

- Malfoy, é claro que todos aqui são fieis à ordem. – Moddy falava calmo, pois sabia o que o garoto estava passando.

- não seja tolo, - ele ergueu a cabeça em direção a escada e depois voltou a olhar para o grupo que estava espantado com o descontrole dele. – acha que Voldemort não tem meios eficazes de conseguir informações mesmo de pessoas fieis, me desculpe quem se sentir ofendido, mas ninguém que não seja um excelente oclumente está a salvo de ser pego por Voldemort e ele ataca tão sutilmente que a vitima jamais perceberá que esta sendo usado. A senhora Tonks, foi morta pois entregaram o local dela e a senha do segredo, não como pensávamos. – ele se virou para a prima e disse algo que somente ela ouviu em sua mente. – ela não foi atacada em quanto estava fora da casa, Tonks, ela foi emboscada lá dentro, e depois jogada na rua, Bella me falou, que Voldemort tem alguém em seu controle aqui dentro.

Ele se virou e subiu as escadas, deixando tonks tonta, que só não caiu pois foi amparada por Molly e Gina.

- isso não pode estar acontecendo, - ela se virou para o senhor Weasley – quem era o fiel da casa que minha mãe se encontrava no momento em que foi atacada?

Artur ficou pálido, e olhou para Harry.

- sou Eu. – Gina disse com a voz fraca.

Tonks se levantou indo em direção a Gina.

- você disse algo para alguém?

Gina se encolheu de medo ao ver o brilho insano nos olhos da amiga.

- não, eu não disse nada.

Harry rapidamente se colocou entre elas.

- se acalme Tonks, como você pode dizer algo assim para Gina, sabe que ela é de confiança, ao contrario do Malfoy.

Tonks sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro dela.

- Draco, jamais mentiria para mim, sobre algo tão importante, existe algo que você jamais vai entender Potter e isso será sua ruína, nós Blacks somos uma família, que apesar dos pesares jamais se traiu. E se você não percebeu ainda, apenas pessoas ligadas aos Blacks estão sendo traídas.

Todos olhavam chocados para Tonks.

- escute Gina, gosto muito de você, mas se não me disser o que fez...

Foi neste momento que Draco desceu as escadas com Hermione, Lupin, Minerva e o corpo de Bryan.

Hermione segurou tonks.

- a um jeito seguro de saber se ela entregou o segredo. – Minerva se aproximou da garota que estava tremula. Segurando a garota, e deixando Draco se aproximar dela.

Harry se colocou na frente dela.

- não deixarei que este idiota faça nada com ela.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para Harry e durante um minuto eles se olharam para logo depois Harry se afastar.

- Legilimens!

Draco ficou minutos dentro da mente de Gina para depois se afastar.

Rapidamente Minerva entregou a ele uma penseira. E Draco colocou o que tirara da mente da Weasley.

Draco se virou para a prima e segurou sua mão.

- não creio que irá querer ver o que eu vi. – Draco levantou a varinha e fez um feitiço que deixou Tonks desmaiada.

Naquele instante dois elfos apareceram e levaram Tonks.

- o que esta fazendo Malfoy. – Gui se adiantou tentado ir atrás de Tonks.

- se não quiser que ela se vingue da traidora que é sua irmã deve deixá-la aos cuidados de Blaise. Até que sua fúria se aplaque. Nós que somos sua família cuidaremos dela daqui em diante.

- minha filha não é uma traidora. – o senhor Weasley foi em direção a Draco mas Hermione se colocou a frente dele.

- Artur, vamos saber assim que entrarmos na memória que ele retirou dela.

Minerva se adiantou e todos entraram na memória de gina incluído a própria.

_Estavam em uma rua deserta e escura, quando viram Gina se aproximar, mas ela estava diferente, estava vestida de negro e seus cabelos estavam molhados._

_Ela parou e ficou esperando em silêncio._

_Até ouvir um barulho se virou e sorriu._

_- demorou em chegar, Cormac McLaggen._

_- tive que resolver algumas coisas Gina. Agora me diga se tem algo para mim._

_Assim que essas palavras foram ditas os olhos de gina ficaram fora de foco, e Lorde Voldemort aparatou na frente da garota, que não pareceu vê-lo._

_- Andrômeda, se encontra na casa da Rua John Marine nº. 34._

_Voldemort parece ficar feliz ao ouvir o que a garota dissera._

_- assim que eu me afastar a tire do transe a arranje um jeito de fazê-la procurar a localização de Villar._

_- sim milord._

_Voldemort aparatou deixando-os sozinhos._

_- quando do sonho despertar de nada se lembrara._

_Gina piscou duas vezes._

_- nossa, - ela levou à mão a cabeça. – sinto muito lhe informar Cormac mais Tonks está saindo com um auror._

_O jovem parecia estar arrasado._

_- me diga Gina, ele por acaso é o tal de Villar?_

_- exatamente como soube?_

_- bom eu sou um auror também e trabalho no ministério se esqueceu? Às vezes os vejo juntos. Porém ele sumiu, sabe se algo aconteceu a ele?_

_Gina pareceu ficar confusa._

_- o que foi não confia em mim? Acha que poderia fazer algo contra ele só porque gosto de Tonks?_

_- claro que não, é que bom, não sei exatamente onde ele está mas como ele é um dos melhores aurores que temos e com essa guerra, como bem, sabe ele e a família dele estão em lugares seguros._

_- isso é bom. – Cormac fez um movimento e tocou a nuca de Gina, e seus olhos se apagaram novamente. – Quero que me traga onde ele está se você não for a fiel do segredo use seu talento para conseguir um papel com o local por escrito. Você tem dois dias. Estarei esperando aqui na mesma hora._

_Gina retomou a consciência._

_- me desculpe, mas estou com dor de cabeça, queria te ajudar, mas ela já foi fisgada, acho que deve seguir em frente a milhares de bruxas legais._

_Gina se aproximou dele dando um beijo no rosto e de despediu._

_Cormac ficou rindo._

_- te enganar é como tirar doce de criança._

_A imagem mudou indo em direção à biblioteca da ordem._

_Neville estava sentado em frente à Gina e ela o beijou. Os olhos dela estavam foscos e Neville parecia estar sobre efeito de um feitiço._

_- vamos Neville, porque não conta pra mim onde está Villar, sabe que preciso muito da ajuda dele, afinal tirando a Mione ele é o perito em textos antigos._

_- Luna, você sabe que não posso, porque não pede ajuda da Mione?_

_- ela está ocupada, - ela o beijou novamente. – por favor, você não deve entregar para os comensais mais para mim pode._

_Neville ponderou por um instante._

_- mas quando você for eu irei junto._

_- ok._

_Neville disse o lugar mais Gina pediu que ele escrevesse que foi o que ele fez._

A cena sumiu e todos voltaram à sala da ordem da fênix, todos olhavam para gina.

- o que você fez filha? – Molly tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- eu não sabia, para mim, eu estava apenas ajudando a conquistar Tonks, jamais...

Neville estava pálido.

- foi por isso que quando perguntei no outro dia para você. –ele se virou para a namorada. – sobre quando iria ver o Villar você disse que não sabia de nada, - Neville tremia - e eu pensei que era você eu juro.

Ele tinha lágrimas no olhar e Luna o abraçou.

- eu sei. – ela se virou para Gina. – mas você, como pode, usou o feitiço que a Mione nos ensinou para nos esconder para arrancar informações de Neville.

- se acalme, - Moddy ficou atrás da garota enquanto Harry estava na frente dela. – ela estava sendo usada.

- ela estava sendo usada por que se permitiu ficar se encontrando com um estranho. – Draco foi ríspido. – todos sabem que Cormac é um fraco, nem mesmo ele pertence à ordem apesar de ser auror, sua burrice custou à vida de minha tia e pelo jeito vai custar a vida de Villar porque a está altura você já deve ter entregado o papel.

- não adianta discutir isso agora – Hermione interrompeu a discussão. –o que deveremos fazer a partir de agora é, você professor Moddy, sei que tem um pouco de conhecimento na área de oclumência, deve entrar na mente de gina e descobri o que mais ela revelou sobre nós, e a manteremos longe de voldemort, não há nada que trará a vida de nossos amigos de volta. E Senhor Weasley deve mandar uma equipe de aurores para o lugar onde estão Villar e seus familiares.

- você tem sorte que não foi você que entregou minha mãe. – Draco falou isso e se afastou. – Vamos.

Hermione saiu junto de Draco e Remus.

Minerva quis acompanhá-los, mas foi barrada por Draco.

- desculpe professora, precisamos que fique aqui.

- mas...

- é melhor Minerva, ir poucas pessoas, por isso deve ficar.

Ela viu os três saírem levando o corpo do filho, e se virou para os demais.

- diante de mais uma prova do poder de Voldemort espero que todos tenham entendido o quanto é perigoso confiar em pessoas estranhas e tenham visto que ninguém pode evitar ser usado pelo lord das trevas. – ela olhou para Gina que chorava copiosamente nos braços da mãe que a abraçava protetora. – e você senhorita Weasley, que não se esqueça pela terceira vez de que não se deve julgar nada pela aparência inofensiva.

Gina ainda chorava quando todos se afastarão deixando-a apenas com a mãe e Moddy que se preparava para descobrir o que mais ela entregara a Voldemort.

Gina tremia, se sentindo fraca, e sofrendo por ter decepcionado a todos e causado tamanha dor para os amigos.

Voldemort muito longe dali, estava pensativo analisando o corpo sem vida da família Villar.

I can't take it anymore

Não posso mais suportar

**Tempos atuais.**

Hermione se olhou no espelho como se não se visse há muitos anos.

Ela tinha um brilho de esperança no olhar.

I've cried my eyes out

Sequei minhas lágrimas

Fim do capitulo Doze.

Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006 ©

NT: mil desculpas pela demora, mas tive milhares de problemas.

1º andei sem inspiração, é verdade tentava escrever e nada que me agradasse eu conseguia.

2º eu ando com minha imaginação focalizada em Secretus.

3º estou com problemas para entrar na net.

mas prometo não demorar mais.


	13. Capitulo 13 Ritos

**Capitulo 13 Ritos.**

**Seis anos Atrás.**

Hermione sentia uma tontura e a cabeça doer, porém não era o fato de estar sentindo a vibração maléfica do feitiço de Bryan, a causa, ela ainda não podia acreditar que uma de suas melhores amigas, fora enganada de maneira torpe e simples por Voldemort.

- o que a Gina estava pensando quando permitiu que _McLaggen _se aproximasse dela? - ela perguntou sem perceber que o fizera em voz alta até ver lupin olhar para ela.

- creio que gina esteja se sentindo solitária ultimamente Hermione.

Draco que fez um barulho típico de um: creio que tenha sido burrice mesmo, porém ficou calado.

- solitária? Mas estamos sempre na ordem.

- mas você, Harry e Rony estão ativamente ligados em todos os movimentos da ordem da Fênix. – eles pararam em frente a um armazém aparentemente abandonado, e entraram, logo depois tiraram à capa de invisibilidade que estava ocultando o corpo petrificado de Bryan o colocando em uma mesa improvisada, Lupin então voltou sua atenção e Hermione. – ela está participando é claro, mas desde que você retornou Hermione você voltou a ocupar seu posto ao lado de Harry de confidente e braço direito que ela vinha ocupando durante o tempo que permaneceu com Voldemort.

- não vai acreditar como a mente desta garota é confusa. – Draco falava baixo e sem nenhum resquício de ironia. – Ela duvida do valor dela, ao lado do Potter e do valor dela, na guerra, pois sempre se vê sendo protegida pelos irmãos e por Harry, ela é sem duvida um elo fraco, e é uma pena, pois ela tinha potencial para ser forte, mas está se deixando corroer, pela insegurança e pra falar a verdade Potter tem uma parcela alta de culpa nesta historia.

Lupin concordou com a cabeça.

Todos se viraram ao ouvirem um barulho.

Bellatrix caminhava na direção deles, silenciosa como uma brisa suave noturna, só quando ela chegou muito perto deles, eles conseguiram distinguir que o leve barulho de segundos atrás era uma aparatação.

- sempre suave Bella. – Remus a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, que foi retribuído por Bella, mas não evitou o comentário de Draco.

- quem vê tanta formalidade entre vocês, pode pensar que não são, como direi amigos íntimos.

Bellatrix olhou o afilhado e resmungou.

- guarde seus comentários ácidos para a pobre da Blaise. – Draco sorriu. – Não anda se alimentado? – Ela olhou mais atentamente para Draco e depois para Hermione. – pelo visto nenhum dos dois.

- vamos, temos muito que fazer. – Remus interrompeu o que bem sabia seria o principio de uma discussão entre aqueles três.

Todos usaram uma chave de portal, que Remus tirou do bolso.

E quando abriram novamente os olhos Hermione e Draco não conseguiram não se espantar.

Estavam nas ruínas de Hogwarts.

- minha nossa, pensei que jamais iria pisar aqui novamente. – castelo se erguia em gente a eles com uma aura sinistra e triste. Não era mais o fabuloso castelo que Hermione conhecerá a tantos anos, estava abandonado, sendo considerado um dos pontos favoritos para as festas dos comensais.

- não estamos em um lugar um pouco perigoso demais? – Hermione perguntava enquanto acompanhava Bella e Remus que iam à frente deles levando o corpo de Bryan.

- é um feitiço muito complicado, por isso resolvi o realizar aqui, onde estão muitas das lembranças que nos unem.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça, ele também assim como Hermione olhava assombrado para o castelo que fora há muito tempo para ele um lar.

Entraram em um longo corredor que logo depois Hermione compreendeu se tratar do caminho para as masmorras.

- onde estamos indo exatamente? – Draco perguntou.

- ao dormitório do monitor chefe da sonserina. – Bella respondeu.

- mas é do outro extremo das masmorras.

- no seu tempo era Draco, quando eu era a chefe pedi um outro quarto para mim, e Horacio obviamente atendeu meu pedido. – Ela falou irônica.

Pararam em frente a um quadro de três bruxas. Que piscaram por um momento até compreenderem que se tratava de Bella na frente delas.

- Milady Black, sabia que retornaria para nós buscar.

Bella pareceu pensar por um momento, porém logo respondeu a elas.

- lamento não vir antes, mas creio que isso se deve ao fato de eu saber que um dia ainda precisaria usar este quarto. Mas assim que terminar hoje levarei vocês.

As três bruxas pareceram radiantes diante da promessa e ao sinal de Bella abriram a porta, dando entrada a um quarto fabuloso, todos nos tons verdes e prata, da sonserina. Havia uma cama de dossel e um longo guarda roupa, uma escrivaninha onde o pó se acumulava, e onde ainda viam alguns livros.

Hermione sorriu.

- até que se parece com o seu Draco.

- acho que se parece mais com o seu Hermione, tirando a cor, no meu nunca teve tantos livros assim. – ele pegava um livro na mão e lia o titulo. – mas bem que eu gostaria de ter lido esse.

Bella pegou o malão que Remus carregava e com um gesto indicou a Hermione o que fazer.

Remus e Draco se afastaram deixando-as se concentrar.

Logo após terem colocado o corpo de Bryan na cama, e Bella ter deitado ao lado dele, Hermione se virou para Remus e Draco.

- será melhor se esperarem lá fora.

Os dois homens saíram.

E se se encostaram a uma pilastra.

- eu não queria realmente ver. – Remus falava sozinho, mas Draco respondeu mesmo assim.

- não seja Tolo, Lupin, aquele ser petrificado não significa nada além de uma parte do passado dela, e se você não for um retardado, como era no passado, você fará parte do futuro.

Draco abaixou os olhos e deixou o antigo professor com seus próprios pensamentos.

Dentro do quarto Hermione passava a Bella, um cálice contendo o liquido que acabara de preparar.

Afastou-se e a viu beber do cálice até a ultima gota e deitar fechando os olhos.

- _senhores do tempo e da magia, ouvi-me, eu que perdi minha alma, presa por fios que eu não posso partir..._

_Vós que me conhecem, que estiveram aqui, enquanto juntos nos unimos, ouvi-me._

_Devolva-me a chama eterna, que se apaga longe de mim._

_Nós que fomos mais que amantes amados, mais que cúmplices... Nós que fomos irmãos, além do pensamento e da razão..._

_Que derrubamos nosso sangue um pelo outro, _

_Como marido e mulher..._

_Como sacerdote e sacerdotisa..._

_Como amigo e amiga... _

_Como irmão e irmã..._

_Abra as brumas que me impedem de achar a metade mais cara de minha alma._

_Eu refaço os votos, e digo sou fiel a ti e a ele, nós votos que fizemos no passado..._

_Nos primórdios._

A voz de Bella silenciou, e Hermione sentiu seu sangue congelar ao ver a alma de Bellatrix se desligar do corpo, sumindo diante de seus olhos.

A primeira etapa ocorrerá com êxito, enquanto Bellatrix ia através das brumas do tempo e espaço, Hermione preparou tudo para sua volta.

Passou-se cerca de uma hora, quando Hermione sentiu a força mágica de Bellatrix voltando ao corpo dela, um objeto de prata apareceu nas mãos dela (uma cruz de prata, grossa e com varias inscrições nela), que ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, vários cortes e escoriações apareceram no corpo de Bellatrix que abriu os olhos parecendo febril.

Hermione que já antecipara o fato de que talvez ela enfrentasse duros empecilhos, se aproximou dela, com varias poções energizantes. E entregou a ela uma pomada para as feridas aberta.

Virou-se para chamar Lupin e Draco, que entraram imediatamente.

Enquanto Remus atendia Bellatrix que parecia muito fraca, Draco se virou para Hermione que segurava o artefato que continha a alma de Bryan.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, que foi quebrado por Remus.

- levarei Bella, para poder cuidar melhor dos ferimentos.

- mas, ela não ficará... – Hermione não terminou sua frase.

- não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, Hermione, cumpri o primeiro o voto que fiz com Bryan, que seria jamais deixar de sermos amigos, porém não estou certa que quero o ver novamente, por enquanto.

Hermione e Draco balançaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- todos devemos sair daqui, leve o corpo de volta para a sede, e lá abram à cruz.

Antes de sair Bella, voltou e com um aceno de varinha fez todo o conteúdo do quarto sumir, quando saíram do quarto ela se volto para o quadro o tirando da parede com outro aceno de varinha.

Enquanto Remus amparava Bellatrix, Draco levava flutuando atrás dele Bryan e observava atentamente Hermione que parecia hipnotizada pela estranha cruz.

Lupin entregou a mesma chave de portal, que usaram primeiro para os dois, que sumiram, sem deixar vestígios.

Ele se voltou para a amada que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

- algo que se arrependa meu amor? – ele sabia que ela deveria ter passado por algo muito doloroso ao ver seu estado.

- eu espero que não.

Ele estranhou a resposta, mas resolveu perguntar significado dela outra hora. Pegando Bella no colo, Remus aparatou para muito longe dali.

Os dois casais iam à direção opostas e mal sabiam o quanto se arrependeriam dos atos feitos àquela noite.

Oh, and now i face the years.

E agora encaro os anos

The way you loved me

Do jeito que me amou

Fim do capitulo Treze.

Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2006

NT: nada a comentar desta vez.


	14. Capitulo 14 Enfim Esperança

**Capitulo 14 - Enfim Esperança.**

**_Vanished all the tears_**

**_Dissipou todas, as lágrimas._**

**Tempos Atuais.**

Hermione olhava Draco com atenção.

- como assim você conseguiu encontrar uma cura? – Hermione perguntou esperançosa - Eu sempre pensei que não havia nenhuma cura, para tal maldição?

Harry que estava sentado ao lado dela, pela primeira vez olhava Draco realmente sentindo apenas sentimentos bons em relação ao loiro.

- você está certa, sobre o fato de não haver nenhuma cura, conhecida para a maldição, a não ser, ela ser obviamente retirada pelo bruxo que a lançou, porém, - Draco sorriu. – como eu aprendi, nada é impossível se você souber o que está procurando...

Hermione ainda o olhava em silêncio.

- escute Hermione se você pudesse pesquisar sobre a maldição sem ser atingida pela força da mesma, você teria chegado à mesma conclusão que a minha, se precisamos que a maldição seja retirada ela será, se é necessário, fazê-lo retirar a maldição de você ele a retirará.

- certo... – Hermione disse compreendendo onde Draco queria chegar. – e como vocês farão isso?

- bom, no começo tentei pesquisar viagens no tempo, mas era evidente que não poderíamos fazer isso. Após algumas análises minhas e de Blaise, o último vira-tempo que existe está em suas mãos, e mesmo que pudéssemos usá-lo, seria arriscado em muitos outros aspectos mudar o passado de forma tão grotesca. – Draco se sentou em frente a Hermione. – passei os últimos cinco anos investigando todos os seus mergulhos na escuridão, e reunindo provaspara entender a frase de Bellatrix, e compreendi que o que torna esta maldição, tão fatal, é que o que lhe mata está dento de você, é seu sentimento, é ele vivo dentro de você. – Mione o olhou assustada. – cada vez que você cai nos pesadelos, era ele que lhe atormentava, ele ligou sua vida á dele, e por isso sua morte também habitava em você, foi a forma que ele achou de punir não somente você, por abandoná-lo, mas também a todos nós por vencê-lo.

Harry fechou os olhos, Draco estava mais uma vez correto, fora a forma perfeita de puni-los.

- então, com base nisso... – Hermione fala tensa...

- eu descobri que precisávamos encontrar um meio de entrar em sua mente no momento exato dos ataques, várias vezes tentei usando oclumência, mas a maldição era forte demais, para que até mesmo eu ou qualquer oclumente fosse capaz de invadir e quebrar as barreiras, talvez se Severus estivesse vivo, mas nem mesmo assim eu garanto que fosse funcionar, por isso tive que criar um feitiço forte o suficiente para trazê-la das trevas em que você caía, e hoje, quando eu e Potter chegámos aqui, tive a oportunidade de colocá-lo em pratica e conseguir através dele lhe acordar. – Draco tinha um sorriso forte e um brilho nos olhos de extrema felicidade. – depois de anos apenas podendo segurar suas mãos enquanto você lutava suas batalhas sozinha eu pude trazê-la de volta, Mia...

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando ao se lembrar que então fora o feitiço de Draco a força que lhe possibilitara fugir dos braços de Bryan, em seu lúgubre pesadelo.

- agora só falta tentarmos colocar o resto do plano do Malfoy em ação. – Harry disse erguendo a voz pela primeira vez desde que chegara, sua face estava marcada por grandes linhas de expressão e havia um brilho selvagem no olhar dele, que Hermione reconheceu como de um antigo rancor que voltava à cena. Harry jamais esquecera e se perdoara pelo que ocorrera com ela.

Hermione achou melhor não dizer nada sobre o que leu nos olhos dele, ela pela primeira vez em anos se sentia repleta de esperança.

- e qual é o resto do plano?

Hermione perguntou esperançosa, mas encontrou nos olhos de Draco e Harry um nervosismo inesperado.

- Mia, - Draco respirou fundo antes de falar. – uma coisa que eu descobri sobre esta maldição é que você a fortalece, seus conhecimentos e tudo o que você é ele toma como arma para si, por isso, devemos mantê-la afastada de nossos planos.

Hermione ficou em silêncio pensado sobre o que Draco havia lhe dito, e como tudo começava a se encaixar, após tantos anos, no imenso quebra cabeça que havia em sua mente, era muito claro que desde o princípio, fora exatamente isso o que ocorrera tudo que havia acontecido fora como um reflexo dos desejos que ela tinha...

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- então como vocês farão, para realizar seus planos?

Foi Harry que sorriu.

- apenas teremos que fazer o que sempre fizemos, observar você de perto e atacar no momento exato...

Os três bruxos ficaram calados, cada um com seus pensamentos, e Harry e Draco se preparando mentalmente para a pior missão que já tiveram.

Jogar Hermione no inferno...

**Seis anos atrás.**

Hermione entrou sozinha na sede da ordem levando consigo o corpo de Bryan. Draco preferira ir direto para casa, no ultimo mês ele evitava deixar Blaise sozinha muito tempo, e já esperava que Tonks estivesse desperta.

Porém eles ainda ficaram conversando por minutos no Hall da mansão Black.

- devo, ficar com ela por um tempo, até conseguir conter a fúria dela, porém – Draco olhou Hermione nos olhos. – por favor, Hermione reconsidere e venha morar comigo na mansão Malfoy, cada vez mais eu acho que esta sede não é mais o lugar seguro que era antes, devemos nos proteger um ao outro.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

- eu sei que tem razão Draco, mas se eu sair daqui, muitas outras coisas se perderão, por exemplo, a confiança entre nós que a cada instante está mais abalada, se eu sair daqui acharão que estamos virando as costas para eles. – Hermione passou as mãos pelos cabelos, com raiva. – eu não acredito que apesar de tudoo que Dumbledore sempre falou, as pessoas ainda não tenham entendido o maior poder de Voldemort.

Draco ficou em silêncio.

- diga a Tonks para que se acalme e tente não dizer exatamente o que pensa sobre este fato, Draco, Gina não teve intenção de entregar ou fazer mal a nenhum de nós.

Draco concordou e aparatou.

Hermione suspirou e entrou na sala.

Atrás de si o corpo de Bryan flutuava ainda protegido pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Ela notou pelo semblante entristecido nos rostos dos amigos, que o pior acontecera

Minerva estava silenciosa sentada em frente à lareira, Hermione a achou tão frágil e diferente da mulher que comandava hoje em dia a Ordem, parecia muito mais velha do que era realmente.

Ela retirou a capa e chamou a atenção dos amigos que ainda não a haviam visto.

- estamos prontos para despertá-lo.

Minerva levantou-se automaticamente e abraçou Hermione a beijando na face com carinho.

- obrigada querida. – Dizendo isso ela saiu levando o corpo do filho de volta para o quarto. – e se apressando logo depois para pedir a Neville uma dose da poção de mandrágora.

Hermione não foi atrás deles, pelo contrario andou até um dos sofás e se deixou cair exausta, só percebendo o quanto estava cansada naquele instante.

Sua mente tentava lhe dizer que havia milhares de coisas a resolver, mas seu corpo não colaborava, seus olhos estavam pesados e ela em instantes adormeceu, bem diante dos olhares preocupados de Molly, Carlinhos e dos demais amigos.

Rony se levantou e foi em direção de Hermione a pegando no colo. Em silêncio começou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Hermione quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Hermione delirava febrilmente.

Rony se virou e gritou chamando sua mãe.

- mãe! Acho que a Mione está doente.

Molly subiu as escadas e os encontrou ainda no meio do caminho.

Colocando a mão na testa de Hermione ela concordou com o filho e o fez terminar de levar Hermione para o quarto.

Assim que ele a depositou com carinho na cama, Molly voltou com algumas poções. Como viu que Rony estava por demais preocupado ela sorriu para o filho.

- pode descer Rony e avisar aos demais que ela só está esgotada, acontece, quando usamos muito do nosso poder, ela somente precisa de uma boa noite de sono e logo estará melhor.

Rony desceu as escadas e encontrou Harry e Carlinhos sentados estáticos. Deu o recado que sua mãe lhe pedira e também se sentou.

À horas que Moddy e Artur estavam trancados em um dos quartos com Gina. E havia feito apenas uma hora desde que foram avisados da morte de Villar e sua família.

Rony sentia que sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir.

- sabe de uma coisa! – Rony se ergueu parecendo furioso. – desde que encontrámos este tal de Bryan, tudo está caminhando lentamente para o abismo.

- como assim? – Luna perguntou acabando de entrar na sala apenas ouvindo a última frase de Rony. Ninguém percebeu a palidez de Luna.

- simples, desde que o resgatamos, Voldemort, está tão furioso que ataca a todo instante, praticamente dizimou a famíliaBlack restante, por causa da traição de Narcissa, conseguiu não se sabe como mandar aquela maldita carta maldição para a Mione, resolveu usar Gina como espiã, apenas como disse o Draco, no intuito de caçar membros da ordem que tenham alguma ligação, com a família Black e seus parentes próximos, por exemplo, - ele parou vendo que todos o ouviam com atenção o que era uma novidade interessante para ele– Villar, era é claro um grande auror, mas se não fosse o fato dele estar envolvido com Tonks, não estaria na lista negrade Voldemort, Hermione, é caçada não somente porque é amiga, de Harry. – neste ponto ele olhou para Harry e deu um sorriso, sarcástico. – é Harry nem tudo gira em torno de você, mas é pelo fato, que Hermione, não somente é amiga de Draco, um Black, como também o trouxe para a Ordem da Fênix. E tudo isso somente começou a acontecer após termos trazido o Bryan, pode me chamar de cético, ou um monte de outras coisas, mas primeiro o pegamos com uma certa facilidade, segundo nem sabemos muito sobre ele, tá certo ele é filho de Dumbledore e Minerva, mas cara, ele ficou preso vinte anos! E quando volta o mundo desaba?

Rony tinha a face vermelha e estava sem fôlego, enquanto todos os outros o olhavam boquiabertos.

Rony acabara de verbalizar o que todos no fundo pensavam e não tinham coragem de falar...

É uma pena que ninguém fez nada mais do que ouvir o desabafo do ruivo, coisa que muito lamentariam anos depois.

Dois meses depois.

Hermione estava sentada lendo absorta pergaminhos enviados por Tonks e Draco.

Estes desde a morte de Andrômeda, haviam se afastado da sede, trabalhando ainda para a Ordem, mas não mais diretamente. O elo entre eles e a ordem era Hermione e Lupin.

Luna apelidara o grupo formado por Draco, Blaise, Tonks e Bellatrix (embora ela não soubesse oficialmente da participação de Bella, mas achava que era com ajuda desta última que eram tão eficientes) de Armada Black.

Eles estavam trabalhando diretamente na espionagem e captação de informações dos círculos de comensais da morte, e é claro da morte de muitos deles, é eles até tentavam prendê-los, mas eles sempre eram contra a idéia de mofar em Azkaban dando pouca ou nenhuma outra alternativa ao grupo.

Eles estavam com um nível de infiltração excelente entre os novos círculos e Hermione estava começando a esboçar um plano eficaz para realizar uma grande prisão de comensais.

Quando foi desperta de seus planos pela entrada de Luna.

Esta estava em estado de gravidez já adiantada.

Sentou-se em silêncio e ficou olhando Hermione que apenas lhe olhava. Até que Rony entrou e as observou.

- vocês duas vão ficar brincando de sério até quando?

A voz do ruivo continha uma certa dose de divertimento.

E as duas riram.

- o que traz vocês aqui, quer dizer o que te trás aqui a esta biblioteca Rony?

Luna apenas riu.

Rony ficou sem graça, mas logo depois abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- eu gosto de bibliotecas senhorita Granger! – Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha com assombro.

- você não quer dizer que gosta da bibliotecária Rony? – Luna completou fazendo Rony corar. Este estava namorando uma bruxa que trabalhava na biblioteca do ministério há meses.

- queiram entender como quiserem belas damas, mas eu vim aqui para convocá-las para jantar, quer dizer convidar a Luna e convocar você Mione, - Mione ia abrir a boca para dizer que estava ocupada, mas ele não deixou. – minha mãe disse que se fosse necessário eu poderia usar de força física para levá-la.

Rony estava sorridente e se aproximava perigosamente de Hermione, que o olhava, ponderando se era seguro não obedecê-lo já que ele era realmente muito mais forte fisicamente que ela. Ela descobriu que não era, mas ai já era tarde demais, Rony já estava a carregando no ombro. Enquanto ela ficava rubra e tentava pedir para ele a soltar.

Todos riram quando Rony surgiu com ela na sala de jantar.

E a colocou sentada ao seu lado, ainda sorrindo perigosamente.

- bom vou me sentar aqui ao seu lado, para caso pretenda se ausentar antes do fim deste jantar.

Ele piscou para ela e Hermione não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Foi quando seu olhar recaiu nos olhos de Bryan.

Aqueles olhos azuis tão parecidos com os de Dumbledore, e tão incrivelmente diferentes dos do pai, a olhavam com atenção.

Hermione sentiu-se aquecer por dentro e pensou se este calor estava evidente em sua face. Mas ao ver que todos já se encontravam preparando seus próprios pratos conseguiu soltar a respiração que somente naquele momento percebeu que estava prendendo.

Hermione tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, mas sua mente parecia não querer pensar em nada exceto nele, ela observava todos os movimentos educados dele, e silenciosos...

Desde que despertara à dois meses que Bryan era um mistério...

Para ela...

Acompanhara a luta do jovem que suportara dores terríveis até se ver livre do petrificamento. Ele passara quase que estes dois meses no quarto com dificuldade até mesmo em falar. Apenas nesta última semana é que ele conseguira voltar a andar normalmente.

Ele ainda tinha a mesma face dos seus vinte e poucos anos. O que o fazia pelo menos aparentar ter a mesma idade dela.

Hermione desviou seus olhos da face dele, ao ver que ele novamente lhe dirigira o olhar, corando furiosamente. Fato que pelo menos para Bryan não passara despercebido.

Hermione jantou tentando não olhar para ele, consciente do olhar dele sobre ela.

Assim que todos se levantaram, Hermione rapidamente criou uma desculpa e voltou a se trancar na biblioteca.

Fechando a porta atrás de si e se recostando na mesma ofegante.

O coração batendo descompassadamente. Como uma adolescente.

- você é uma tola, Hermione. – ela murmurou para si mesma.

Era sempre assim quando o via. Seu coração acelerava e se por acaso descobria que era o centro das atenções dele, suas pernas pareciam que não eram formadas por nada sólido.

Hermione se jogou na poltrona se abraçando como se estivesse com frio, o que não era o fato já que um calor se espalhava por ela apenas de pensar nele.

Ela estivera parada em frente a ele na hora em que ele tomou a poção, ela se recordava de ser a primeira pessoa que ele olhara

Naquele momento assim que ele abrira os olhos ela podia jurar que ele virara em sua direção e lhe olhara nos olhos, por um segundo ela pensou ter visto um brilho nos olhos dele...

Mas aquele instante fora destruído pelos braços de Minerva em torno do filho.

Ele não falara nada naquela noite, e nem nos próximos dias, seu corpo desacostumado a fazer qualquer movimento, precisava ser reacostumado aos poucos.

Ele passava muitos períodos dormindo e por mais de uma vez Hermione se vira sentada ao lado dele velando seu sono inquieto.

Hermione sorriu ao se recordar que até mesmo sonhara com a voz dele, antes mesmo de ouvi-la pessoalmente, e se assustara quando a ouvira e percebera que era exatamente como em seu sonho...

Forte e rouca. Levemente rouca... Estranhamente musical...

Hermione se sentia como uma mera adolescente quando por qualquer motivo ele falava com ela, e isso significava um comportamento freqüente. Bryan sempre parecia estar onde ela estava.

Desde que os medibruxos o haviam liberado, ele insistira a voltar a participar dos planos da ordem, e sempre estava conversando com Harry e Rony, tentando descobrir o que perdera nos últimos vinte anos.

Hermione sorriu novamente ao lembrar que Harry, Rony e muitos de seus amigos, que não haviam conhecido Bryan antes, estavam no início reticentes a respeito dele, mas isso era passado, Bryan conquistara a confiança deles, muito rápido, Draco até achava isso suspeito, mas Hermione ponderava que era porque ele mesmo não era recebido dessa forma por todos, mas até mesmo Draco gostava de Bryan.

Era inevitável não gostar...

Hermione corou.

Ele era inteligente, e provara no passado ser um grande aliado, e estava disposto, mesmo após tudo que passara, a continuar lutando por seus ideais. Minerva era só sorrisos e desde que ele despertara as coisas começavam a voltar a dar certo para Ordem da Fênix.

Ela pensava absorta e não percebeu quando a porta se abriu até ser tarde demais.

Bryan estava sentado à sua frente com um delicado sorriso preso nos lábios. Ele tinha uma xícara de chocolate quente em suas mãos e ofereceu a Hermione.

- pensei que gostaria de uma pausa nos trabalhos, Hermione.

Hermione sentiu toda a sua pele se arrepiar apenas por ouvir a voz dele, e necessitou muito mais do que um segundo para conseguir unir forças para responder para ele sem deixar transparecer seu nervosismo em sua voz.

- obrigada. – ela fez um movimento para pegar a xícara e uma descarga elétrica atravessou seu corpo ao sentir o leve encontro de sua mão com a dele.

E ele lhe olhava com um sorriso encantador.

Hermione levou a xícara de chocolate quente aos lábios achando que o mais ideal seria tomar algo bem frio, não quente...

Eles ficaram ali em silêncio.

Bryan parecia gostar de ficar com ela, muitas vezes ele fazia exatamente isso, ficava em silêncio ao lado dela. Ou então conversavam sobre tantos assuntos, que neste último mês Hermione se vira falando sobre tudo de sua vida e ouvindo sobre tantas coisas sobre a vida dele, era como se de repente tivessem se conhecido há anos, como se algo os unisse muito mais do que terem ambos sidos prisioneiros de Voldemort. Ela se lembrava de todas as risadas que ouvira no tom de voz dele e se arrepiava.

E Hermione se via de repente presa em uma cadeia de sentimentos contraditórios. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele a deixava inquieta, com sua presença, ela se sentia estranhamente calma e completa... Era como se na presença dele, ela apenas pudesse ser ela mesma...

E isso mais do que tudo a assustava terrivelmente, somente com Carlinhos e seus amigos mais íntimos ela se sentia assim...

Cada olhar que ele lhe devotava era como uma força incandescente dentro dela...

Ela poderia ficar ali, sentada eternamente em frente a ele, apenas o olhando disfarcadamente, mas Bryan se levantou e caminhou lentamente na direção de um aparelho de som trouxa e se virou para ela.

- o que é isso Hermione? – Havia uma fagulha nos olhos dele que Hermione bem conhecia era uma curiosidade latente que ela também possuía.

- é um aparelho de som trouxa, que eu encantei para poder ouvir música...

Ela se levantou ainda reticente sobre a consistência de suas pernas, mas elas incrivelmente não a deixaram cair como ela começava a pensar que fariam e ligou o radio colocando na sintonia automática...

Uma melodia romântica preencheu o silêncio da biblioteca.

Enquanto o coração de Hermione acelerava e ela sentia o toque suave dos braços dele a enlaçando...

**Fim do capitulo Quatorze.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2007.**

**Nota da Autora: O que Dizer além de:**

**DESCULPAS, GOMENASAI, MIL PERDÕES...**

**E todas essas coisas, mas vou falar a verdade... Primeiro estava com dificuldade de colocar no papel o que eu queria para está fic, escrevia e não achava nada bom, nada conseguia exprimir o que eu tinha em minha mente, segundo, tive fases com criatividade mais alta em outras fics, e terceiro, tive vários problemas com meu pc, como estou neste momento...**

**Mas prometo não me demorar mais!!!!**

**Esta fic entrou an lista de prioridades!!!!**

**Vamos aos reviews:**

**Carol Cardilli: Não abandonei não... e espero que goste!!!**

**Lyaa: Voltamos!!!! E agora começamos a ter muita masi emoção.**

**Kisses Vivis...**

**PS: temos uma Beta!!! A mari! que não deixou notinha neste pra vocês mas aguardem!!!**

**E hoje eu to sorrindo um sorriso que começa com a letra H.**


	15. Capitulo 15 Amor

**Capitulo 15 - Amor.**

**Seis anos Atrás. **

_Uma melodia romântica preencheu o silêncio da biblioteca._

_Enquanto o coração de Hermione acelerava e ela sentia o toque suave dos braços dele a enlaçando..._

Hermione suspirou quando Bryan sem dizer uma palavra a trouxe mais para perto de si, enlaçando sua cintura, e a envolvendo com seus braços e perfume...

Os acordes da música estavam apenas começando e ela podia sentir que seu coração estava em um ritmo contrário à música, era rápido ela era lenta.

Hermione ainda pensou em se afastar, mas compreendeu que seu corpo estava completamente contra ele já se encaixara nos braços dele, e já se deixava guiar por ele nos passos, ritmados e sensuais... Sensualmente inocentes...

**_It'll be right You Said, tomorrow._**

**_Ficará tudo bem. Amanhã, você disse._**

**_Dont't you cry, don't you shed a tear._**

**_Não chore Não derrame uma lágrima_**

**_When you wake up, I will still be here._**

**_Quando acordar Ainda estarei aqui_**

Hermione reuniu toda a sua coragem para erguer os olhos e encarar a face de Bryan quando ele começou a cantar a letra da música.

Os olhos dele brilhavam, e ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e conhecia a letra...

Hermione então descobriu que a sintonia não fora tão automática quanto pensava.

Sentiu que estava começando a corar, quando o sorriso dele aumentou e ele a trouxe mais para perto de si, deixando que seu rosto ficasse encostado no pescoço dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos se entregando à sensação inebriante que a voz dele em seu ouvido causava, aliada à sensação da respiração em seu pescoço.

Ela se apoiou mais ainda nele temendo que suas pernas fraquejassem de vez. E a pressão gentil dos braços dele ao seu redor aumentarou fazendo com que não houvesse nenhum milímetro entre eles.

**_When you wake up, we'll battle all your fears._**

**_Quando acordar Combateremos seus medos_**

**_And now i'll Take my heart back_**

**_E agora eu Guardo meu coração_**

**_Leave your pictures on the floor_**

**_Deixo suas fotos no chão_**

**_Steal back me memories_**

**_Roubo o passado da lembrança_**

A música continuava, mas Hermione já havia perdido a letra em si.

Todos os seus sentidos estavam presos aos movimentos de Bryan. Ela podia sentir as batidas do coração dele, e uma alegria nasceu dentro de Hermione, o coração dele batia exatamente como o seu.

O ambiente antes fresco parecia incrivelmente quente, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso, era evidente que o calor estava neles...

**_I can't take it anymore I've cried my eyes out_**

**_Não posso mais suportar Sequei minhas lágrimas_**

**_Oh, and now i face the years._**

**_E agora encaro os anos_**

**_The way you loved me_**

**_Do jeito que me amou_**

**_Vanished all the tears_**

**_Dissipou todas, as lágrimas._**

Hermione estreitou Bryan em seus braços, respirando profundamente seu perfume, e ele suspirou.

E quebrou o silêncio que havia entre eles desde o começo da música.

- Hermione... – Ele esperou que ela lhe olhasse nos olhos para continuar – pode parecer loucura, mas desde que eu lhe vi, pela primeira vez, você nunca me saiu da mente, eu esperava, ansiosamente, cada instante pela sua presença, e quando você entrava naquele quarto, algo dentro de mim, se remexia e um calor me inundava, eu sempre achei que jamais sentiria algo assim, mas quando você saía era como se a Lua, me abandonasse na escuridão... – Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos de Hermione brilharem ainda mais. – e cada palavra que você dizia, era como música, como se eu apenas estivesse vivo outra vez para ouvi-la.

Hermione nem sequer percebeu quando uma fina lágrima escapou de seus olhos até sentir o toque suave dele, a secando.

Ela mal podia acreditar que ele compartilhava o mesmo sentimento que ela.

Sua voz saiu baixa, mas a cada palavra que ela dizia Bryan sorria mais...

- eu sonhei com sua voz, todas as noites desde que eu vi seus olhos pela primeira vez, eu me lembro de que eu ia à noite ficar velando seu sonho, na esperança que você novamente me olhasse, e quando você me olhava era como se o mundo houvesse deixado de existir, perto de você eu me sinto tão fraca, como se eu desejasse em silêncio sua proteção, e nestes últimos dias, tudo o que você me fala, eu escuto com atenção para gravar em minha mente, é como se eu sempre estivesse lhe esperando, como se você fosse meu desejo oculto...

**_Just a little more time Was all we needed_**

**_Apenas um pouco de tempo Foi tudo o que precisamos_**

**_Just a little time For me to see_**

**_Apenas um pouco de tempo Para que eu visse_**

**_Oh, the light that life can give you._**

**_A luz que a vida pode te dar_**

**_Or how it can set you free_**

**_Como você pode ser livre_**

Bryan, tocou a face de Hermione desenhando com seu toque o rosto dela, Hermione fechou novamente os olhos ao perceber seu toque, tremendo, apenas com aquela gentil carícia... Seu corpo estava fervendo como se ansiasse por mais...

Quando percebeu suas mãos estavam imersas nos longos cabelos castanhos, fazendo Bryan soltar um pequeno gemido de prazer.

Hermione abriu os olhos e se viu refletida nos olhos dele, lendo ali o mesmo desejo mudo, quente e enlouquecido que havia nos dela.

Bryan desfez o espaço que havia entre eles...

Capturando com ardor e delicadeza os lábios de Hermione que gemeu de prazer contra os seus...

O beijo que começou inocente, como um casto selinho, foi se aprofundando espelhando todo o desejo contido por eles...

Hermione entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios de cabelos dele, enquanto também deixava sua outra mão tocar a pele quente e sedosa das costas dele, enquanto sentia a pressão dos braços dele aumentar em torno de si, queimando onde tocava prazerosamente.

A melodia continuava... Com sua letra lenta e estranhamente falando de lágrimas...

**_So now i'll, Take my heart back._**

**_Então, agora eu, Guardo meu coração._**

**_Leave your pictures on the floor_**

**_Deixo suas fotos no chão_**

**_Steal back me memories_**

**_Roubo o passado da lembrança_**

**_I can't take it anymore I've cried my eyes out_**

**_Não posso mais suportar Sequei minhas lágrimas_**

**_Oh, and now i face the years._**

**_E agora encaro os anos_**

**_The way you loved me_**

**_Do jeito que me amou_**

**_Vanished all the tears_**

**_Dissipou todas, as lagrimas._**

Enquanto Hermione se perdia pela primeira vez nos lábios dele e jamais poderia pensar em lágrimas...

Quando duas semanas depois Bryan lhe pediu em casamento ao leva-lá em uma imensa mansão.

- esta casa, Hermione é nossa, quero que você me dê a honra de se tornar minha esposa... De ser a Rainha de minha vida...

Bryan estava ajoelhado em frente a Hermione no meio de um grande jardim repleto das suas flores favoritas, o barulho da cachoeira em algum lugar próximo a deixava emocionada, era como se ele sempre soubesse como lhe conquistar e fosse exatamente o que ela sempre sonhara

Hermione sentiu que jamais poderia ser tão feliz.

- Sim... – Ela sorriu enquanto ele colocava o anel em seu dedo. – eu te amo... Você é meu sonho...

Bryan a beijou com paixão, em seus olhos o azul virava negro...

Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Bryan, tendo ao lado deles os amigos que riam enquanto Rony tentava escapar dos braços da namorada que insistia em dançar.

Harry olhou sorridente para Hermione que tinha sua mão entrelaçada com a de Bryan, que parecia entretido em discutir algo muito importante com Draco e Blaise do outro lado da mesa.

Hermione estava radiante, com os cabelos longos soltos e um vestido azul turquesa, nem parecia a mesma Hermione de antes, estava corada e não conseguia parar de sorrir um segundo sequer.

Bryan também estava feliz, e volta e meia arrastava Hermione para o meio da pista de dança, Hermione sorria e enlaçada ao noivo dançava sem parecer se cansar.

Era o noivado deles e parecia que todos os grandes bruxos do mundo mágico estavam presentes (exceto é lógico os das trevas), todos pareciam felizes, e abraçavam os noivos esfuziantes.

Até mesmo Tonks estava presente, apesar de ela ainda manter uma certa distância deles, ela parecia dividir com Hermione a felicidade dela. E estava começando a perdoar Gina.

Harry apenas ficava ali sentado sorrindo, pela primeira vez em anos se sentindo feliz. Mesmo não estando mais com Gina, Harry estava feliz.

Voldemort havia perdido sua influência sobre Gina...

Hermione estava feliz, Rony estava feliz...

E Harry estava feliz...

Bryan, havia lhe segredado o interesse que tinha por Hermione antes de tentar conquistá-la e Harry se sentia realmente feliz ao ver que fizera certo em tê-lo incentivado a se aproximar de Hermione ao vê-la radiante.

Bryan se aproximou do ouvido de Hermione e sussurrou algo que a fez corar e Harry riu ao ver que Bryan havia chamado Hermione de Rainha...

Ele sempre a chamava assim e Hermione sempre corava feliz...

Muitos fotógrafos tiravam fotos dos noivos, Hermione pela primeira vez não parecia se importar de tirar muitas fotos, e em todas, ela mostrava sorridente o anel de ametista que Bryan havia lhe dado.

Harry despertou do seu devaneio com o chamado de Hermione.

- vem Harry quero tirar uma foto com os padrinhos...

Harry se levantou e ao lado de Gina se aproximou de um grupo muito sorridente.

Bryan e Hermione estavam abraçados e rodeados por Draco e Blaise, Tonks e Gui, Rony e Sarah. Harry abraçou Gina e ficou do outro lado de Hermione junto com Neville e Luna, Minerva e Remus.

Naquele dia todos pareciam muito felizes, exceto talvez por um Weasley e por uma misteriosa mulher que não saiu das sombras, enquanto olhava entristecida, sem saber exatamente o motivo de sua tristeza.

Aquela foto seria emoldurada e colocada em um lugar de destaque da mansão Black por muito tempo até ser odiada.

**Tempo Presente.**

Hermione deixou Draco e Harry na sala, dando uma desculpa de que iria pegar uma garrafa de vinho, para comemorarem, mas se escondeu na sacada que dava para a piscina de sua casa.

Uma lágrimas rolou por sua face, enquanto ela tocou de leve seus lábios, que estavam quentes...

- porque eu não consigo lhe esquecer... – ela murmurou olhando o reflexo da lua na piscina... - porque tudo me leva de volta para você?

Ela ainda ficou ali por muito tempo, enquanto Draco e Harry a observavam em silêncio trocando um mudo olhar de compreensão. Eles esperaram, sabendo que não tardaria para as trevas a envolverem novamente.

E eles estavam certos...

Hermione desfaleceu na frente dos dois amigos.

E enquanto Harry a trazia nos braços Draco preparava o ritual...

**_Fim do capitulo Quinze._**

**_Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2007._**

**Nota da Beta: **Bem aqui estou eu de volta e desta vez não vou poupar nos comentários, afinal vamos ver se alguém incentiva estes leitores a comentar decentemente nesta fic **(NÃO ESQUECER - VIVIS MOVIDA A COMENTÁRIOS!!!!)**

Como eu sei que ninguém vai mesmo ler isto, aqui vai a minha nota de beta e comentário de beta em simultâneo (perdoa-me vivian se for grande demais, mas eu tenho que deixar os meus comentários gigantescos nalgum lado…)

Assim como uma Fénix esta fic renasceu das cinzas…

Depois de estar tanto tempo abandonada ela por fim lá voltou e com todo o gás (assim espero) pelo menos vieram logo dois capítulos de uma vez…

Sabes, assim para variar um pouco, e visto que eu normalmente só falo no Draco, desta vez vou falar do Ron, eu adorei o modo como ele descreveu os acontecimentos suspeitos da mansão Black, e achei perfeita a escolha dele para o fazer.

Gostei tb de ver que tu realmente adoras o Charlie (Carlinhos, eu não gosto deste nome) e até aqui tu o mencionas, mesmo que subtilmente, assim como a Bella, e por falar nela estou curiosa sobre o que terá ela dito ao Draco, que ele mencionou na explicação do mal que acomete a Mione.

Poderia dizer muito mais, mas não vou fazê-lo, de qquer modo gostei muito destes capítulos, e espero que tenhas mais para postar em breve.

Jinhos

**Nota da Autora:** Bom como postei dois capitulos juntos!!! Acho que não tenho nehum recadinho agora além desse...

**Hei Mari, notou a minha dica na notinha anterior?**

**Kisses Vivis**


	16. Capitulo 16 Inferno

**Capitulo 16 – Inferno.**

**Seis anos Atrás**

Hermione estava com frio, mas algo a impedia de se levantar, sua cabeça estava dolorida, e ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos por muito tempo. Sua boca estava amarga e ela sentia espasmos de enjôo.

Ao longe ela conseguia ouvir gritos, e aquilo a torturava, era quase certo de quem eram os gritos, ela quase podia sentir a dor que Luna em algum lugar ali perto sentia. Hermione deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto, ela gostaria de poder chorar, mas ela sabia que era exatamente isso o que ele queria.

Um barulho de porta sendo aberta fez com que Hermione ficasse alerta.

Ela pode sentir um cheiro de sangue que invadiu o recinto e aquilo a enjoou mais ainda.

A porta ainda estava aberta e os gritos ficaram mais fortes.

Hermione tentou se reerguer, mas foi em vão. Ela ouviu os passos dele. Calmos e meticulosamente pensados.

Ela se sentiu estremecer ao ver que ele se aproximava dela. E um frio mordaz a envolveu quando ele a tocou.

Sua pele estava muito fria...

Sem saber como, Hermione conseguiu formular uma pergunta. Mas sua voz saiu fraca acometida pela fraqueza que já dominava totalmente seu corpo.

- por que está fazendo isso, Bryan?

Bryan riu do esforço da noiva em tentar dizer algo, e sentou ao lado dela, na enorme cama do quarto deles.

- você não sabe minha Rainha? – ele tinha um brilho misto de desejo e loucura nos olhos negros. – tem certeza?

Bryan se levantou e abriu as pesadas cortinas que deixavam o quarto escuro, a claridade ferindo os olhos de Hermione, que piscou com força.

- está muito escuro aqui, Rainha...

Hermione tentou outra vez se levantar, mas a dor que sentia aumentou e Bryan a olhou pesaroso.

- quantas vezes eu já lhe disse, para não se movimentar... – Bryan voltou a se aproximar de Hermione e enlaçou seu corpo a abraçando com possessividade antes de beijá-la com paixão. O brilho dos olhos negros dele se tornando quase azul...

Mas logo ele a soltou na cama.

- nada de movimentos bruscos, minha dama, ou não garanto que eu consiga trazer o antídoto para o veneno que está em seu sangue a tempo, você sabe não é? Quanto mais se mexer mais ficará difícil para eu lhe manter viva com minhas poções...

Hermione sentiu a raiva arder em seu sangue já envenenado.

- se você realmente me quisesse viva já teria me dado o antídoto certo, Bryan, eu... – Hermione sentiu que não suportaria continuar olhando para o homem que ela amava e lhe feria tanto e começou a chorar... - por que você esta fazendo isso comigo, eu morreria por você, eu... Te amo...

Hermione balbuciou em meio ao choro sofrido...

Bryan sorriu.

- eu sei que você me ama, meu amor... – ele a beijou novamente, Hermione lutou com todas as suas poucas forças contra o beijo dele, mas algo dentro dela ainda se aquecia apenas de senti-lo. – não se esqueça que tudo o que estou fazendo é por nós dois, para podermos ficar juntos...

Bryan se afastou e voltou sua atenção para a arca que estava no chão. Ele fora ali, para pegar algo...

Hermione ouviu outro grito e depois um barulho fraco de choro.

Um terror dominou Hermione. O filho de Luna acabara de nascer em algum lugar daquela mansão. E Bryan pareceu ficar radiante.

- já não era a hora, pensei que aquela lunática ainda ia me fazer perder muito tempo...

Hermione sem saber de onde tirou forças para se levantar e se colocar na frente de seu noivo, o abraçando...

- por favor Bryan, eu sei que você está aí dentro, lute contra este maldito feitiço, você é mais forte que Voldemort...

Um brilho assassino passou pelos olhos de Bryan e ele segurou fortemente Hermione fazendo com que a pele dela se rompesse aonde ele tocava, causando grandes ferimentos antes de jogá-la na parede, onde ela caiu sem forças para fazer mais nada.

Ele se aproximou dela.

- quando você vai entender, Bryan Dumbledore morreu há vinte anos, eu sou **Lord Voldemort**...

Dizendo isso Voldemort a beijou com devassidão, antes de deixá-la jogada e ir matar pessoalmente Luna e seu marido Neville.

Hermione ouviu de seu lugar no chão frio, os gritos de pavor dos amigos antes de cair na escuridão da inconsciência.

**Uma semana antes**

Hermione estava acordada e tremia apesar de não estar realmente frio, o frio estava dentro dela. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido ao choro. Ela ainda não podia acreditar no que Bellatrix lhe falara. Ela olhou para o relógio do escritório e viu que ainda eram duas horas da madrugada. Bella acabara de partir para avisar Draco e Remus do perigo, mas Hermione ficara para tentar tirar Luna e Neville dali.

Ela estremeceu ao se recordar que Bryan fizera questão de oferecer a casa para que Luna ficasse até ter o bebê, que deveria nascer a qualquer momento.

Se tudo que Bellatrix falou for verdade Hermione começava a temer pelos motivos que Bryan desejasse estar perto desta criança.

Hermione começou a se movimentar em busca de opções. Bryan estava em missão com Harry e Rony, mas provavelmente não deveria demorar, ela tinha pouco tempo se fosse fazer algo...

- não pode ser verdade... – Hermione se abraçou. - ele não pode ser...

Mas um barulho de aparatação acabou por atrair a atenção dela.

Hermione reconheceu os passos fortes de Bryan e tremeu de medo, havia outras pessoas com ele e ela sentiu vontade de chorar.

Segurou fortemente sua varinha enquanto se escondia. Não devia ter demorado tanto tempo para se decidir...

Hermione se esgueirou pela mansão sem fazer barulho ou acender nenhuma luz, temia atrair olhares.

Ela caminhou na direção do quarto dos amigos, rezando para que Draco conseguisse lhe trazer ajuda. Hermione sabia que poderia defender-se, mas Luna, no estado em que estava, e Neville ela não tinha tanta certeza.

Abriu a porta do quarto dos amigos e acordou primeiro Neville que quase soltou um grito ao ser acordado por ela, mas Hermione conseguiu tapar-lhe a boca antes.

Ao ver que era Hermione, Neville se controlou. Hermione fez um movimento para que Neville não fizesse nenhum barulho, e ele entendeu. A palidez mortal da amiga lhe assustava. Hermione despertou Luna que a olhou assustada mas ficou em silêncio.

O casal de amigos seguiu Hermione sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, por longos corredores escuros, até sair para a floresta.

Hermione e o casal de amigos corriam o mais máximo possível, mas era quase impossível para Luna acompanhar o marido e Hermione, o peso da gravidez a impedia de correr por mais que se esforçasse. Quando ambos já estavam no meio da floresta, Luna, parou esgotada e enquanto a esposa tentava recuperar o fôlego Neville fez a pergunta que os dois tinham em mente.

- o que está acontecendo Hermione?

Hermione olhou para os amigos e sentindo um bolo na garganta sabia que se falasse recomeçaria a chorar e ambos captaram a informação.

Luna e Neville ficaram parados em silêncio tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto Hermione olhava em volta sempre atenta até conseguir reunir coragem para falar.

- Bellatrix Black foi lá em casa esta noite à pouco mais de meia hora atrás. – os dois amigos nada falaram ao ver o quanto Hermione se esforçava para falar – e me contou que Bryan... – Hermione não conseguiu falar o nome do noivo sem chorar... – que Bryan, não passa de mais uma arma de Voldemort, ela apenas me mandou sair da casa, e foi avisar Draco, eu fiquei para buscar vocês dois...

Hermione sentia cada palavra que dizia como uma estaca em seu coração. E Luna a abraçou tentando consolá-la.

- Mione, tudo não deve passar de algum engano, nós conhecemos Bryan, ele jamais poderia ter nos enganado deste modo...

Luna falava, mas sua voz era fraca e nem mesmo ela sabia ao certo se seria capaz de acreditar no que dizia, seu coração doía, diante do que a amiga sentia e lhe dissera, e até mesmo Neville também parecia pensar o mesmo que Luna...

Será mesmo que eles conheciam Bryan?

Ele entrara na vida deles há sete meses, mas algo dentro de Neville parecia incapaz de acreditar que Bryan fosse um traidor.

- Hermione, tudo tem que ter uma explicação, o que Bellatrix lhe falou?

Hermione olhou esperançosa para Neville e tentou rememorar as palavras de Bellatrix em busca de alguma falha...

- ela me disse... – Hermione suspirou. – ela surgiu do nada lá em casa estava muito fraca, disse que havia tido muito trabalho para passar pelas proteções... – Hermione sentiu uma dor estranha. – ela me disse, que Bryan era uma arma de Voldemort, que eu deveria me proteger, não deixá-lo se aproximar de mim, aí depois ela pareceu quase desmaiar e disse que precisava sair dali e falou que iria me esperar na casa de Draco e aparatou...

Luna estremeceu de frio, se lembrando das palavras de Rony em conversa meses atrás e achou que iria desmaiar...

- vamos embora logo daqui, e depois pensamos nisso, vamos aparatar...

Hermione a olhou assustada. Luna nunca demonstrara tanto medo.

- não podemos aparatar dentro dos limites desta floresta, por isso que resolvemos vir para cá se lembra amor... – Neville disse com raiva. - aqui era o lugar mas seguro para você ter o bebê e Hermione ficar agora que está noiva de um dos grandes desafetos de Voldemort, nós caímos em uma armadilha...

Hermione começou a andar puxando Luna.

- vamos embora, assim que chegarmos ao limite da floresta poderei criar uma chave de portal para nos tirar daqui.

Mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo Hermione caiu no chão, se debatendo, como se estivesse sendo torturada...

O que era verdade, já que Bryan surgiu na frente deles, os olhos azuis ficando negros, e apontando a varinha para sua noiva.

- estava pensando em me abandonar minha Rainha?

Neville olhava para Hermione enquanto se colocava protetoramente na frente de Luna que tremia muito e segundos depois caía desmaiada.

Hermione olhou para Neville e no meio da tortura ainda conseguiu gritar.

- tire ela daqui, Neville...

Neville segurou Luna no colo e começou a correr o máximo que podia, se lamentando por não poder fazer mais nada por Hermione.

Bryan apenas o olhou se afastar com um sorriso malévolo no belo rosto.

- quanto mais ele correr, minha Rainha mais desejo eu vou ter de pegá-lo.

Hermione ainda foi torturada por longos minutos antes de cair desmaiada.

Bryan segurou Hermione no colo e se virou para as duas figuras atrás dele.

- Fenrir, Sarah. A caça é de vocês, eu só faço questão da bruxa viva... – em segundo ambos se transformaram e seguiram na caça do casal Longbottom.

Hermione acordou tremendo e se viu em seu quarto na mansão Monroe. Olhou assustada para todos os lados e por um segundo chegou a imaginar que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, mas a dor insistente em seu corpo, não deixava margem para sua imaginação.

Ela tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu, uma dor muito forte passou por seu corpo, e em um espasmo de dor, Hermione com muito esforço conseguiu se virar para vomitar fora da cama...

Ao que pareceu para ela, vomitou durante muito tempo, muito mais do que julgava ser capaz, até mesmo um pouco de sangue saiu misturado com um líquido verde musgo.

O cheiro forte a fazia ter mais espasmos e ela achou que acabaria por vomitar todo o sangue que havia em seu corpo.

Quando por fim nada mais tinha que jogar para fora de seu corpo ela parou de tremer compulsivamente, percebendo que seu corpo estava de alguma forma incapaz de lhe obedecer, e se deixou ficar jogada na cama.

Sua mente fervilhando. Era óbvio que Bellatrix estava correta sobre Bryan, mas Hermione não pôde deixar de notar algo nele, enquanto ele a torturava...

Os olhos azuis dele, estavam negros...

Hermione estava certa que Voldemort conseguira de alguma forma dominar Bryan, ela só não conseguia descobrir quando...

Será que fora nesta última missão que ele fizera com Harry e Rony? Já que ele se infiltrara para cercar o circulo de Fenrir Greyback?

Sua cabeça doía e ela voltou a cair na exaustão e dormir um sono inquieto.

Hermione acordou com a luz do sol lhe cegando e sentiu o cheiro de sangue e rosas muito forte. Seu corpo ainda não lhe respondia e não sabia quanto tempo se passara, apenas se recordava de acordar cerca de cinco vezes, algumas vezes era claro outras não, sempre sendo acometida de espasmos de dor e vomitando, muito sangue.

Sempre que acordava tinha impressão que estava sendo vigiada e sempre o quarto estava limpo. Jurava para si mesma que algumas vezes chegara a ouvir a voz de Luna e Neville mas isso apenas a entristecia.

Tentara realizar alguns feitiços sem a varinha, mas ao que parecia uma redoma neutralizante de poderes fora colocada neste quarto.

Foi somente naquele momento que ela percebeu um barulho mínimo de um leve ressonar...

O ressonar dele.

Se esforçando ao máximo para virar a cabeça viu que Bryan dormia a seu lado na imensa cama deles.

O rosto virado para ela, tão belo e calmo...

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos...

Ele parecia o seu Bryan, e Hermione pensou por um segundo que gostaria de paralisar o tempo e mantê-lo ali, dormindo ao lado dela, sendo o seu Bryan.

Mas todo o encanto se quebrou quando ele abriu os olhos e aos poucos o azul dos olhos dele se tornaram negros, e ali naqueles olhos ela viu seu medo espelhado.

Hermione tentou afastar-se quando ele a tocou e tentou fugir mas seu corpo não lhe respondia. Enquanto ele lhe beijava, Hermione tremia, mas não era como outrora de prazer, era do mais puro terror...

E talvez tenha sido isso que a salvou, pois ele se afastou dela, como que ferido pelo descaso dela, e lhe olhou com raiva enquanto se levantava.

Ficou olhando para ela em silêncio por um longo tempo até falar.

- eu vou fazer você voltar a me desejar, minha Rainha, nem que para isso tenha que matar a todos que se colocam entre nós dois.

Hermione viu que ele se preparava para sair do quarto e rompeu seu silêncio.

- o que está acontecendo, Bryan...

Ele se voltou para ela furioso, seu rosto marcado violentamente como uma máscara de fúria.

- escute-me bem meu amor... – Ele falou seus olhos brilhando perigosamente avermelhados. – nunca mais me chame por este nome, meu nome para você meu amor... – Ele a beijou "carinhosamente" - é Tom...

E dizendo isso saiu do quarto, mas não antes de falar algo que fez Hermione compreender sua fraqueza.

- e evite se mexer, ou o veneno que corre em suas veias, fará efeito mais depressa e talvez eu não volte a tempo de lhe dar sua dose diária do antídoto temporário...

A porta se fechou e Hermione novamente sentiu espasmos e vomitou...

Doendo muito mais por dentro do que por fora...

Ela antes de desmaiar começou a ouvir gritos que ela sabia serem de Neville...

Hermione chorou...

Ela ainda conseguia ouvir a música deles em todos os lugares daquela casa, ou seria apenas no coração dela?

**_Oh, and now I face the years._**

**_E agora encaro os anos_**

**_The way you loved me_**

**_Do jeito que me amou_**

**Tempo Atual**

Harry deitou o corpo de Hermione dentro do circulo mágico que Draco desenhara, no chão de mármore de seu laboratório.

Ele trocou um olhar nervoso com Blaise, que segurava algumas velas, que ia passando para o marido que as acendia entoando uma cantiga...

- _Guardiões do tempo, antigos imortais, selem este circulo, empeçam que o mal que se aloja dentro dele saia..._

Harry saiu do circulo seguindo as ordens de Draco, Hermione se debatia em seu inferno particular, enquanto Draco acabava de fechar o circulo com as velas.

Blaise se afastou e deixou tanto Draco quanto Harry cada um deles sentado em um lado do circulo.

Ambos haviam tirado suas camisas e ela mergulhou seu dedo na mistura de sangue e ervas, seus próprios sangues e de Hermione e desenhou em ambas as costas símbolos de proteção.

Enquanto ela desenhava seus lábios murmuravam antigas palavras de proteção, em uma língua, mais antigas que eles...

E a cada murmúrio os desenhos brilhavam e sumiam na pele deles, sendo absorvidos.

Após terminar o ritual de proteção, Blaise caminhou até um outro circulo de proteção desenhado no outro lado da sala e pegou uma Harpa e começou a realizar sua parte no ritual.

Draco e Harry guiados pelo som da Harpa, entraram em transe e começaram o ritual.

As vozes unidas e entoando em conjunto as palavras de poder.

_- Senhores da Magia... Guardiões do tempo..._

_Permitam-me guiar-me através das brumas seculares e deixar minha mente adentrar ao inferno que está preso aqui... _

_Deixe que eu possa domar este mal e exilar esta maldição..._

_Livre esta alma do peso que está lhe oprimindo o coração..._

_Permita - me que eu caminhe no inferno..._

As vozes de Draco e Harry se calaram. E seus corpos penderam inconscientes, no chão.

Blaise parou de tocar a Harpa e marcou no relógio o tempo.

Ainda dentro do circulo Blaise, se deixou rezar pela primeira vez em anos, uma antiga reza que aprendera com Narcissa...  
Pedindo com todo o seu coração que não somente Draco e Harry conseguissem retornar do inferno como também que trouxessem Hermione de volta.

**Fim do capitulo Dezesseis.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2007.**

**Nota de beta:** Oi! Aqui estou eu mais uma vez a fazer o comentário a um novo capítulo desta fic que aguarda muitas surpresas! Nem preciso dizer que finalmente alguns pontos foram esclarecidos, se bem que eu já desconfiava, até porque a autora deixou algumas dicas pelo caminho, são como migalhas de pão (não é melhor serem antes umas pedrinhas) para nós seguirmos e encontrarmos um local muito bonito e cheio de emoção qd chegar ao fim desta fic (será que vou ter de preparar os meu lencinhos de papel? Sabes como me consegues emocionar!!!!), que com toda a certeza vai ter grandes surpresas!! Espero que tb momentos felizes! Vais mesmo ceder aos apelo do nosso amigo Vi? Bem só quero ver como vai ser isso! Como já disse antes, gostei da participação da Blaise no ritual, e agora mais do que nunca estou a morrer de curiosidade para saber o que vai acontecer! Grande Draco, só ele para descobrir uma maneira de ajudar a Mione!!! (vou-me abstrair de que ele tá casado com a blaise). Por hoje fico por aqui, embora tenha alguns pontos a esclarecer posteriormente contigo!! Não esquecer… **COMENTAR!!!** Há alguém que tenha coragem de dizer que a Vivis não merece? Qto mais comentários, mais depressa pode vir o capítulo, isto sem dizer que por vezes podem culpar a beta aqui pela demora!! Desta vez o cap podia ter vindo dois dias antes, mas infelizmente eu não pude adiantar a betagem antes (aceitam-se reclamações) _mea culpa_!!!! (sorry)

Beijos

Te adoro Vivis!!!! (sorrisão enorme…nada de sorrisos hamletianos!!!)

**Nota da autora:** muitos sorrisos, Mari... muitos sorrisos mas até que ultimamente eu não tenho sorrido hamletianamente... Não muito...

Desculpem a demora, pois mesmo a Mari, me passando o capitulo para postar fiquei impossibilatada de postar por alguns dias..

aiai

sabe como é, fui sequestrada... sem direito a telefone, net, ou outra coisa exceto minha agradavel companhia... rsrs

**Dri Weasley:** ai, muito obrigada, mesmo fico muito feliz, só de saber que você é minha fã (vivis sorrindo emocionada). Eu também amo a Bella e jamais curto quando a retratam de forma louca, apesar que em uma fic minha ela estara em breve insana, ma sainda bem legal (espero). Continue lendo e please, deixe reviews eu amo os ler...

**Hgranger - Mari...:** eu ? lhe deixando curiosa imagina... e quanto ao sorriso, bom voce sabe né... certos encantos são mais encantadores quando são segredos...

A todos que estão lendo mesmo sem comentar (vivis chorando desolada...) obraigada e prometo que essa fic agora nao ficara mais deixada de lado, o proximo capitulo esta quase pronto...

**Kisses... **


	17. Capitulo 17 Vida e Morte

**Capitulo 17 – Vida e Morte.**

**Seis anos atrás.**

Hermione se ergueu com dificuldade, seu corpo estava dolorido e ela ainda sentia uma grande ânsia de vomito. Cada movimento que ela dava era com uma faca afiada perfurando seu corpo. Ela havia perdido noção do tempo, já não mais sabia quantos dias se passaram...

Ela rastejou ate chegar à cama e com muito esforço, deixou seu corpo cair na maciez de sua cama. Ela fechou os olhos com força, tanta que uma lágrima escorreu, sua mente trabalhando febrilmente. A ultima vez que estivera consciente fora quando ouvira que o filho de Luna acabará de nascer, ela olhou pela janela e viu que o sol quase sumia no horizonte.

Foi quando seus olhos recaíram em uma caixa, guardada em cima da sua mesa de pesquisa...

Hermione sorriu ao se recordar do que havia lá dentro...

Sua cura.

Bezoars...

Ela se forçou a rastejar até a mesa e pegou com cuidado o Bezoars, era um pedaço pequeno e ela sabia que não conseguiria livra-la de todos os efeitos do veneno, mas talvez restaurasse o suficiente de forças para fugir dali.

Ela engoliu com dificuldade e se assustou ao ouvir barulhos de passos, tirando forças, só Merlim sabe de onde Hermione se jogou na cama e fingiu que ainda estava desfalecida...

Logo ela viu Bryan entrar e pegar algo na arca, Hermione mal se conteve ao ver marcas de expressão no rosto de Bryan...

Ele estava tenso.

Foi somente naquela hora que ela pode ouvir os barulhos evidentes de uma batalha...

Hermione esperou que Bryan saísse para sorrir, seus amigos haviam vindo lhe salvar...

Hermione se obrigou a sair do quarto em busca de uma saída, ou de uma forma de ajudá-los.

Ela estava sentindo o cheiro de fumaça vindo do pátio principal, mas ao invés de correr para lá, algo a fez se voltar na outra direção.

Ela ouviu o barulho fraco do choro de um bebê.

Hermione abriu com dificuldade a porta do grande salão de rituais da mansão, seu estomago revirou ao ver o filho recém nascido de seus amigos deitado em uma grande pedra, coberto de sangue.

Na outra ponta podia ver Bryan este estava de olhos fechados, e conjurava um feitiço que Hermione tinha dificuldade de descobrir.

Ela fechou a porta e com dificuldade murmurou:

- accio varinha... – em pouco mais de segundos sua varinha surgiu em suas mãos.

Hermione estava começando a se sentir forte o suficiente, quando abriu novamente a porta. Ela tinha que fazer algo para salvar o filho de Luna e Neville, era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer pelos amigos...

Foi quando ouviu outros trechos do ritual e Hermione sentiu seu coração falhar, Bryan estava conjurando o ritual proibido, ele estava a um passo de se tornar imortal...

Hermione fez rapidamente um feitiço de desilusão e tocou o primeiro objeto que viu na sua frente. Fazendo então uma chave de portal. Ela ouviu os gritos da batalha que se realiza lá fora e imaginava se as barreiras mágicas que Bryan colocara na mansão realmente fora quebrada ou não...

Mas ela resolveu para de pensar e aproveitou o único momento em que Bryan fechou os olhos e correu até o bebê ativando a chave de portal o mandando para a casa de Augusta Longbottom, que fora a primeira pessoa que ela se lembrara ao fazer a chave. Hermione sentiu seu corpo ser transpassado pela dor e caiu no chão.

Os olhos de Bryan vermelhos de ódio...

- sua traidora! – nunca antes Hermione vira Bryan ou Voldemort tão enlouquecido. – eu estou fazendo isso por nós... Hermione, e você me trai?

Ele esbofeteou Hermione, com tanta força que um corte surgiu no rosto dela deixando que o seu rosto ficasse manchado de vermelho.

Hermione riu de Bryan.

- você tortura e mata meus amigos, e estava prestes a matar o filho deles, por mim? Não me recordo jamais de ter pedido isso – Hermione tocou a face de Bryan e deixou uma lágrima cair – Bryan, eu sei que você está ai, por favor, lute...

Mas pela segunda vez Hermione sentiu o peso da mão de Voldemort.

- está sendo irracional Hermione, quantas vezes mais eu terei que dizer que Bryan morreu vinte anos atrás, eu apenas peguei o corpo e alma dele emprestados, para me aproximar de você...

Voldemort ouviu um barulho de explosão.

- bom, minha cara, você pode ter atrapalhado meu ritual, mas isso não ficara assim... – ele se afastou de Hermione que aproveitou a oportunidade e o atingiu com um feitiço.

- _estupefata_.

Mas aparentemente a força mágica de Hermione não havia retornado com força suficiente de fazer frente à Voldemort. Este a olhou como se a visse pela primeira vez.

E se aproximou dela perigosamente.

- você acha que é especial demais que eu não possa matá-la? – Hermione sentiu novamente a fraqueza dominar seu corpo.

Pois eu lhe digo, faça algo contra mim, mais uma vez e eu lhe mato, agora... – Ele sorriu e sem dizer uma palavra apontou para Hermione sua varinha, e começou a gargalhar ao vê-la se contorcer em agonia...

Enquanto Voldemort a torturava fora da mansão os membros da ordem da fênix lutavam ferozmente para quebrar a última barreira mágica.

Oito dias eles levaram para conseguir chegar até ali...

Mas agora faltava pouco.

Hermione se ergue a tempo de ver Bryan, ou Voldemort ela já não sabia mais se afastar dela, indo na direção da porta.

Foi quando ela sentiu que estava prestes a morrer que ela decidiu que levaria Bryan consigo.

Ela se levantou e o chamou.

- Tom...

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu, viu Hermione cambalear até ele e se jogar em seus braços, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- eu li isso em algum lugar e nunca entendi até agora, Tom... Bryan.. – Hermione deixou uma lágrima cair por seu rosto - A maior pena que tenho, meu amor... Não é me ver morrendo, Mas saber quem me mata. – dizendo isso Hermione conjurou uma adaga fina e mortalmente afiada e cravou fundo no peito de Tom, que surpreso com o movimento dela não conseguiu se esquivar totalmente.

A adaga ficou fincada no peito de Bryan que urrou de dor enquanto jogava Hermione com força, ele tentou desesperadamente tirar a adaga, mas esta encantada quanto mais ele tentava puxar mais ela dilacerava sua carne...

Bryan olhou para Hermione com ódio...

Seus olhos vermelhos carmesim

E disse com sua voz gutural, enquanto muito sangue saia de seu ferimento.

- _**eu te amaldiçôo, Hermione, pelos poderes do fogo, e da dor, que o sentimento que te alimenta lhe destrua, que seu amor vire ódio, que o que te fortalece lhe enfraquece, que cada lembrança que ame, seja sua tristeza. –**_ Hermione sentiu então uma marca queimar em sua pele, como um ferrão envenenado que agora não mais lhe envenenava o corpo, mas sim sua alma - _**que Eu serei sua dor, sua morte e sua vida, serei o seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar e o último ao dormir... Eu serei a antítese de seu amor... A cada pensamento que você tiver sobre mim, sobre o seu amor, seu corpo sofrerá as dores de milhares de maldiçoes, e a cada vez você ficara mais fraca, e definhará até não restar mais nada de si...**_

Hermione gritou seu grito ressoando por todo o grande salão.

Foi quando imersa em sua dor que ela viu Bellatrix. E ela parecia um anjo negro que caminhava em sua direção.

**Uma hora atrás.**

Bellatrix olhava para Draco e via em seu semblante a preocupação.

Harry estava logo atrás deles e trocava um olhar angustiado com Rony e com os demais membros da ordem da fênix.

Estavam, em frente à floresta que guardava a mansão Monroe e podia se ver nos rostos de todos à tensão.

Fazia uma semana que Bellatrix chegara quase morta na mansão Malfoy, ela estava tão enfraquecida que não conseguira dizer nada antes de cair em um coma, induzidos por seus ferimentos e esgotamento mágico, para ser mais correto ela dissera a Tonks uma única frase que infelizmente não fora compreendida ate aquela manhã.

- Voldemort... Traidor... Bryan...

Aquelas três palavras ficaram martelando na cabeça de Tonks que pedira para Minerva entrar em contato com Bryan e Hermione e é claro que Bryan enganara todos dizendo que tudo estava certo, e que provavelmente Bellatrix fora torturada por Voldemort...

Harry olhou para os dois Malfoys presentes e teve que aceitar que mais uma vez Draco estivera com a razão assim que ele voltara de uma missão ontem e soubera das frases de Bellatrix fizera questão de ver Hermione pessoalmente o que se mostrou impossível. E a farsa de Bryan caiu por terra, agora eles estavam ali, Bellatrix acabara de despertar do coma, e estava mortalmente pálida e discursava algo com Blaise.

- existem mais de cinco encantamentos de proteção fortíssimos em torno dessa floresta, mas isso com certeza não é pior, do que o encantamento da mansão, eu mesma gastei toda a minha força mágica para tentar alerta Hermione talvez uns cinco bons bruxos consigam enviar um bruxo para dentro da mansão, mas mesmo assim é arriscado demais, se esse bruxo não conhecer as outras armadilhas que existem na mansão.

Todos a ouviam em silêncio, e quase com um de respeito absoluto.

Afinal fora ela a única a descobrir o que estava na cara de todos.

Que Bryan Dumbledore não passava de mais um inferi de Voldemort, com a única diferença que era a alma de Voldemort que habitava o corpo do filho de Minerva.

- então faremos o seguinte vamos nos dividir.

Ao ouvir isso Harry voltou a prestar atenção a Bellatrix e viu que Remus trocava um olhar nervoso com ela.

- você Potter, - Bella olhou para Harry sem emoção. – irá com outros – ela olhou ao redor e contou, estavam em vinte e sete bruxos. - quinze bruxos para o covil principal de Voldemort.

Harry olhou ao redor e viu que não só ele, mas boa parte estava sem entender.

- perdão senhora Lês... Quer dizer Black – Harry gaguejou – o covil principal não é essa mansão?

Draco fez um barulho muito parecido com uma ofensa dirigida a Harry.

Bella suspirou.

- não, entendam, Voldemort fez um oitavo horcrux e enviou um fragmento de sua alma para o corpo de Bryan, demorou cerca de dois meses para que a alma de Bryan perdesse a batalha para o fragmento de Voldemort, nesse meio tempo a parte da alma de Voldemort que reside em seu corpo verdadeiro entrou em uma espécie de hibernação, deixando então este fragmento que esta com Bryan mais forte, e hoje, ele pretende fazer uma união absoluta de sua alma, tornando o corpo de Bryan totalmente seu, e o tornando quase que totalmente imortal, por isso o desejo dele em ter o filho do casal Longbottom, era necessário um bebê nascido sobre certas condições que provavelmente ele providenciou.

Todos olhavam estarrecidos para Bellatrix.

- então enquanto eu e Draco entramos na mansão você vai com os demais para o local onde esta o verdadeiro corpo de Voldemort, assim que dermos cabo de Bryan você terá cerca de dez minutos para matar Voldemort, pois ele estará incapaz de se defender...

Foi quando Rony disse algo atraindo a atenção de todos.

- mas me diga senhorita Black, Hermione sempre disse que Dumbledore sempre dizia que apenas o amor poderia matar o Voldemort – o nome Voldemort saiu um pouco falho – então me diga será que adiantará mata-lo?

Bella o olhou por um longo minuto e sorriu.

- é bom saber que alguém escuta Hermione. – ela se voltou a Harry. – assim que você o ver se prepare para fazer algo, com o seu amor contra ele, ou então apenas separe o corpo dele de sua cabeça e se ele renascer veremos o que fazemos depois.

Dizendo isso Remus separou os grupos.

Bella estava no centro do circulo mágico formado por Blaise, Tonks, Remus, Carlinhos e Draco.

Ela podia ouvir a barulho da batalha, Fred e Rony estavam tendo dificuldades para segurar Sarah e Fenrir, e ela podia ver nos olhos de Rony a dor de está duelando com sua namorada e viu que era muito mais a raiva que o fazia duelar com ela, raiva por ter sido usado e enganado tanto tempo...

Ela fechou sua mente quando ouviu a voz de Blaise entoar o cântico para o ritual. E canalizou sua própria força e aparatou dentro da mansão. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser perfurado e torturado pela barreira mágica da mansão, ela sentiu os cortes mal cicatrizados se reabrirem e as feridas novamente a sangrarem...

Em minutos chegou até o salão de rituais deixando atrás de si um rastro de sangue, na hora exata para ouvir a maldição...

- olá Bryan ou seria melhor dizer Tom...

A voz de Bellatrix cortou a ar entre eles e foi com uma pontada dolorosa no peito de Voldemort e isso o assustou...

Ele não conseguia controlar a dor estranha que se apossou de sua "alma"

Voldemort fechou os olhos lutando ensandecidamente contra a fagulha de Bryan que existia dentro dele e que se desmanchava de saudade em frente à Bellatrix.

Foi um curto segundo, mas tanto Bella como Hermione perceberam...

Mas logo Lord voldemort olhava ensandecido para Bellatrix.

Esta o olhava com uma mistura de escárnio e pena.

Bella sorriu, um sorriso que não passava da face, seus olhos estavam chorando sem derramar uma lágrima.

Ela ergueu a varinha e apontou para Tom.

Sua mão tremia, e ela estava tão pálida que assustava, havia cortes em seu belo rosto, e corpo, cortes vermelhos, sangrentos, e atrás de si, um rastro de sangue era visível.

Ela olhava Voldemort nos olhos, o corpo de Hermione jogado entre eles...

- ah.. Olá traidora... – Tom sorriu um sorriso falso pra Bella. – estava me perguntando quando você surgiria.

- desculpe a demora, não recebi o convite para sua casa, talvez ele tenha se extraviado no correio, estou certa que foi isso por isso tomei a liberdade de vir sem ser convidada... – Bella disse sua voz tentando sair no timbre de sempre, porém a dor que sentia, mil vezes maior do que já sentira na vida a impedia...

- você é sempre bem vinda Bela Bella...

Bella sentiu nojo de seu apelido na boca de Voldemort e continuou com a varinha apontado na direção deste, sua mente trabalhando febrilmente tentando achar uma solução de tirar Hermione com vida dali, e procurando o bebê.

Será que haviam chegado tarde demais.

Como que adivinhando o pensamento de Bella, Hermione usou suas forças quase inexistentes para informá-la.

- eu tirei o bebê da mansão...

Bella olhou para Hermione e deu um sorriso claro e muito bonito quase que como um elogio.

Agora só restava tirar Hermione dali, e tentar encontrar um meio de forçar Voldemort a tirar a maldição.

Ela sorriu somente com um bom _império_ isso seria possível...

Mas antes que pudesse resolver o que ia fazer Voldemort se cansou e partiu para a batalha...

- crucio...

- protergo!

Bella riu.

- isso é o melhor que pode fazer, Tom? – crucio elevare.

Bella viu ele se curvar de dor, e se assustou ao ver que sentia a mesma dor...

Hermione tentou se aproximar de Bellatrix que assim como Bryan se curvara de dor...

Logo Bryan já estava de pé e Bella ofegava.

- assustada Bella, acho que se esqueceu que foi você que trouxe este corpo de volta a vida o ligando a você...

Hermione pode ver o pavor nascer no rosto de Bellatrix, mas esse sentimento durou menos de um segundo, logo havia apenas um brilho de profunda tristeza nos olhos de Bella.

Ela olhou para Hermione e sem fazer um gesto ou dizer uma palavra Hermione viu que o corpo de Bryan estava paralisado.

Bella se aproximou de Hermione e tocou a face dela com carinho.

- eu fico imaginando que se eu tivesse uma filha, será que ela seria como você? Pois se fosse eu teria muito orgulho, eu infelizmente não posso usar muitas magias, contra Bryan e _império_ está fora de questão então minha cara, eu darei a você algo para sobreviver a esta maldição...

Hermione viu o brilho das lagrimas nos olhos azuis acinzentados de Bella e via a luta de Bryan para se soltar do feitiço.

- _**eu te abençoou Hermione, pelos poderes dos antigos, pela força de minha linhagem, eu enfraqueço essa marca... – Bella tocou a marca da maldição**_ – _**e a torno um pesadelo, que toda vez que você se veja em frente ao seu algoz que seja protegida pelo sonho, que as feridas que sejam abertas, não sangrem nem lhe matem, que você se fortaleça diante do amor que eu lhe devoto e do meu sacrifício, e que protegida pelos sonhos você encontre a arma e destrua o que sobrar desta marca... Que você viva e que a felicidade esteja destinada a ser sua guia, eu como estrela que sou, me tornarei estrela para lhe proteger... Que você se torne sol e brilhe, e aproveite o dom que há em seu coração...**_

Dizendo isso Bellatrix se vira e olha nos olhos de Bryan.

Ela começa a andar calmamente na direção dele, deixando sua varinha cair no chão, seus cabelos negros começam a flutuar a sua volta como se estivesse no meio de uma ventania, logo uma aura vermelha a envolve e Hermione sente o calor do poder de Bellatrix.

Ela estava chorando, Hermione pode ver.

- **Eu Bellatrix Black herdeira da linhagem de Morgana, herdeira do stigma, venho lhe libertar de tua prisão, meu amigo meu amante...**

Hermione viu que o feitiço que mantinha Bryan paralisado havia sido quebrado, porém ele não se mexia, ela via a luta interna de Voldemort com Bryan.

A aura de poder mágico de Bella envolveu Bryan não queimando sua pele, mas sim o fragmento de Voldemort que se apossou dele, talvez fosse realmente o fogo purificando a alma de Bryan, mas talvez fosse amor, o amor que Bellatrix sentia por seu melhor amigo...

**- eu que busquei sua alma e a liguei a minha, eu que jurei morrer por você... – **Bella tirou a adaga que Hermione cravara em Bryan. - **eu tiro minha vida para tirar a sua... Não por lhe odiar meu amigo, mas sim por lhe amar, e por saber que tu, jamais viverias corrompido por tal ódio... Eu escolho livremente carregar esse ódio por você...**

Bella cravou a adaga em seu peito bem em seu coração...

Nenhum grito saiu de sua garganta, ela apenas tocou pela última vez a face de Bryan, cujos olhos azuis estavam cheios de lagrimas e a boca murmurava algo que Hermione ouviu com dificuldade.

- me perdoe minha amiga, minha amada...

Logo o corpo de Bryan caia ao lado do de Bella...

E Bella disse triste...

- uma vez eu li em algum lugar uma frase que eu nunca entendi, até agora... – Bella suspirou um filete de sangue escorrendo por seus lábios carmins - A maior pena que tenho, meu amor... Não é me ver morrendo, Mas saber quem me mata. Eu te perdôo Bryan...

Enquanto Bella apenas ficava deitada, em uma poça que aumentava cada vez mais de seu sangue, o fragmento da alma de Voldemort lutava para sobreviver... Enquanto a alma de Bryan sorria deixando então seu corpo perecer...

Hermione tentou se levantar, mas sentiu então a marca em seu peito arder, e a marca da maldição se apagar aos poucos até ficar apenas uma sombra, foi quando sentiu o toque de Draco em si.

Seus olhos se cruzaram rapidamente e Hermione apenas conseguiu murmurar...

- Bella...

Draco deixou Hermione e correu até sua madrinha.

- madrinha...

Bella sorriu fracamente para Draco.

- eu estou bem _**Mo cuishle**_... – Draco sorriu, e secou as lágrimas de Bella, e as suas que caiam no rosto dela.

Viu que ela fazia um esforço para falar e se aproximou ainda mais dela, para poder ouvir.

- certas maldiçoes deixam marcas que somente em um confronto direto podem ser apagadas outras precisam que um verdadeiro amor apareça, e salve o dia...

Draco não conseguia entender o que sua madrinha lhe dizia e chorou ainda mais quando ela fechou os olhos e seu rosto se contraiu de dor.

E quando ela falou novamente Draco sentiu que seu coração iria fraquejar.

- nunca esqueça o quanto eu te amo Draco, diga a Remus que eu nunca o esquecerei e nem deixarei de amá-lo, que ele não ache que eu amo mais o Bryan, pois no fundo Bryan sempre foi meu melhor amigo, minha paixão arrebatadora, eu só descobri completamente o real amor com Remus, diga isso a ele por mim...

Bella fechou seus olhos incrivelmente belos e se deixou morrer placidamente nos braços de Draco.

Do outro lado do véu Sirius estendia a mão para levantar sua prima enquanto Cissy, Andie e Regulus olhavam para eles.

Os Blacks daquela geração estavam pela primeira vez reunidos em muitos anos.

Logo Bryan era recebido com um abraço fraterno de seu pai, finalmente livre do mal que o encarcerava há vinte anos...

Logo todas as proteções foram desfeitas e todos entenderam que Bellatrix e Draco haviam conseguido...

Blaise e Rony aparataram e avisaram Harry.

Quando Remus e os demais entraram ao salão encontraram Hermione jogada no chão, ainda chorando enquanto Draco abraçava firmemente sua madrinha, o sangue dela manchando seu rosto tanto quanto as lagrimas que ele deixava cair...

Remus não sentiu quando suas pernas fraquejaram, mas ele estava ajoelhado no chão, e suas lagrimas caiam no mármore escuro...

E foi assim que Harry os encontrou...

O grito de felicidade morrendo em sua garganta ao ver o sofrimento de Remus, Draco, Tonks e Hermione...

Ele quase pode sentir a vibração dolorosa emanando de Blaise que estava ao seu lado e a viu andar com os passos incertos até Draco e o abraçar...

Hermione nem sentiu quando Carlinhos a ergueu no colo e saiu com ela do salão, ela apenas fechou os olhos sentindo dolorosamente a marca pulsar em seu peito.

E tudo era culpa dele...

Hermione caiu no primeiro pesadelo de muitos que ainda haveria, enquanto Draco e os demais velavam o corpo de Bellatrix.

Just a little more time was all we needed

Apenas um pouco de tempo Foi tudo o que precisamos

Just a little time for me to see

Apenas um pouco de tempo Para que eu visse

Oh, the light that life can give you.

A luz que a vida pode te dar

Fim do capitulo Dezessete.

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amor. – 2007.**

Mo cuishle Meu querido, meu sangue.

**Nota de beta: **

Bem..capítulo muito triste..naquelas declarações da Bella eu quase chorei e emocionei-me muito também no reencontro dos membros do Clã Black daquela geração. Sem dúvida fizes-te um excelente trabalho a interligar factos, normalmente não costumas mencionar muito os acontecimentos do 6º livro, pelo menos nada tão em simultâneo, e nesta fic encontra-se um reunião de factos e conceitos muito interessantes, até do _Bezoar_ te lembras-te!!!

Adorei a participação da Bella, e olha que eu não costumo gostar muito dela, mas sem dúvida nesta fic tu mostras-te uma verdadeira Bella Black.

Gostei da expressão com que ela se dirigiu ao Draco, eu realmente sempre achei que ela tivesse um carinho particular por ele.

Realmente adorei este capítulo e nunca me ia passar pela cabeça que fosse a própria Bella a tornar a maldição suportável…agora mais do que nunca estou curiosa para saber o que acontece na tal luta interna que a Mione vai ter de travar…

Beijos te adoro amiga!!!!

E esta nota tem uma dedicatória especial para o Vitor que nos pregou um baita susto!!!!! Beijos tb para ti, o meu apoiante, que faz com que os capítulos cheguem mais depressa para mim!!! Só tu para dominar o lado sonserino da Vivis.

**Nota da Autora:**

Bom esse capitulo é um dos meua favoritos, nele eu mostro o quanto Bella é forte, eu realmente amo muito esse personagem principalmente a Bella que existe em minha mente. Ela Foi adoravel em relação a Draco, e eu não somente acho como tenho certeza do carinho que há entre eles. E agora sabemos como Hermione conseguiu suportar uma maldição terrivel do Lord das trevas, foi um presente da Bella, a benção... eu sou suspeita de falar mas achei essa uma das cenas mais lindas que escrevi... nesta fic. no proximo capitulo começa a batalha de Mione... kisses

Claudia: obrigada querida, espero que não tenha ficado ansiosa demais, quer dizer na verdade espero sim, kisses... e assim que minha beta voltar de ferias, teremos capitulos novos de antitese, e das outras fics, espero encontrar coments seus de novo...

Lucente: oie Amiga tudo bom... voce esta adorando o jeito do draco e do harry? vai amar ainda mais e saiba que em breve teremos outro personagem surgindo na fic...

E apra todos que estão lendo resolvem nao me fazer feliz, e deixar reviews kisses também, mas saibam que com coments eu posto mais rapido...

vivis rindo Hamletianamente.

**E este capitulo eu dedico a um ser que me fez gastar horas chorando, mas porém me faz sorrir sempre... Vitor uma aprte do triangulo de minha vida... Mo cuishle **


	18. Capitulo 18 O que é Amor?

**Capitulo 18 – O que é o amor?**

Draco abriu os olhos estranhando o lugar, logo ele viu que uma forma etérea de Harry o olhava assombrado. Ele também deveria estar parecendo um fantasma pela cara de assombro de Potter.

Draco ignorou e olhou ao redor com mais atenção.

Estavam diante de uma grande porta de carvalho, talhada de runas. Era a única coisa completamente em perfeito estado que havia no local, o resto era um caminho de pedras rachadas e enegrecidas. Um forte cheiro a decomposição se podia sentir no local.

- onde estamos Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, se sentindo nauseado.

Draco deu um passo em frente e abriu a porta.

- estamos dentro do pesadelo de Hermione. – dizendo Draco atravessou a porta que dava para um grande descampado Sentiu Harry caminhar ao seu lado, e quase teve vontade de rir ou azará-lo ao ouvir a exclamação de Harry.

- minha varinha sumiu!

- ela não sumiu Potter, ela está do lado do seu corpo, aqui somos apenas alma.

Harry balançou a cabeça entendendo.

- e quando você irá me falar o que devemos fazer exatamente aqui?

Draco parou e o olhou.

- basta ser você Potter, e teremos que enfrentar a essência da maldição. Existe a possibilidade, única de que se Hermione conseguir lutar contra a maldição ela se quebre.

- você acha que ela nunca lutou contra a maldição esses anos todos? – Harry perguntou.

- ela não tem condições de lutar por estar envolvida na maldição, no sentimento que fortalece a maldição, é isso que devemos mudar aqui, e se você nem eu conseguirmos, ainda temos nosso maior trunfo.

Harry que olhava o imenso e devastado campo olhou para Malfoy sem entender.

- qual trunfo? E se ele é tão bom porque não o usamos logo?

Draco balançou a cabeça, sem paciência.

- eu sei que você jamais conseguirá entender a sutileza de certas coisas Potter, mas por um momento use seu cérebro, ele não foi feito apenas para ocupar espaço na sua cabeça, se eu não usei essa tática é porque ela oferece muitos riscos, e eu espero que não seja necessário...

Logo eles recomeçaram a andar, cada um com seus pensamentos.

O campo era estranho e tudo ao redor deles era em tons cinzas e terrosos. Como num bizarro mundo decadente.

Logo o descampado sumiu e deu lugar a uma cachoeira de águas escuras e levemente avermelhadas. Um pouco ao longe os dois podiam ver uma réplica deturpada da antiga Mansão Monroe.

Apesar de parecer longe, assim que os dois se concentraram na imagem do castelo eles se viram em seu interior, foi quando eles ouviram um barulho baixo de choro.

Draco e Harry trocaram um olhar e caminharam rapidamente na direção do barulho.

Eles esperavam por tudo menos pela cena que viram, Hermione estava sentada no chão, seu corpo tremia compulsivamente e lágrimas caíam por seu rosto em profusão.

Draco olhou ao redor e ofegou, era o mesmo salão da última batalha contra Voldemort, e quando seus olhos recaíram no corpo de Bellatrix que repousava em uma poça de sangue ao lado do corpo de Bryan foi que ele compreendeu que Hermione estava revivendo tudo.

Ele se virou para Harry que olhava a cena petrificado.

- ela está revivendo o último combate Potter...

- então me diga onde nós estamos que não ao lado dela, e você ao lado do corpo de sua madrinha...

Draco então compreendeu.

- porque nós somos lembranças felizes, e ela não se recorda delas, e pelo que eu me lembro ela desmaiou logo em seguida.

Dizendo isso ele deu um passo na direção de Hermione. Seguido por Harry.

- Mia...

A voz de Draco pareceu pulsar em Hermione que estremeceu e ergueu seus olhos até encontrar os dele e os de Harry, que estava ao lado dele.

- Draco... Harry... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ela parecia confusa.

- nada demais apenas passeando... – Draco disse com um sorriso triste.

Hermione estava parecendo um cadáver, os olhos castanhos estavam sem brilho e a pele opaca.

- vocês devem ir embora agora... Ele vai voltar a qualquer minuto.

Foi Harry quem fez a pergunta.

- quem, Mione?

- Bryan...

Mas de repente tudo mudou ao redor deles, e Draco e Harry se viram em outra cena.

Agora não mais Hermione estava em frente a eles no chão, mas brigando com Bryan.

- me solta... – Bryan segurava com força Hermione e a beijava com selvageria...

Harry quis ir até eles, mas Draco o impediu.

Assim que Bryan a soltou eles conseguiram ver que os lábios de Hermione estavam sangrando. E que ela apoiava a cabeça no peito de Bryan, para logo depois o apunhalar.

O corpo de Bryan então sumia e Hermione caía sem forças no chão, novamente chorando...

Logo surgiram os corpos de Bella e Bryan perto dela.

Harry estava assustado.

- foi isso o que aconteceu?

Mas Draco negou com a cabeça.

- ela o apunhalou com o punhal, mas foi Bella que o matou, é algo complicado de explicar agora. – ele suspirou e se virou para Harry. – escute o meu plano, nós temos que fazer Hermione, - ele apontou para a Hermione que chorava. – essa Hermione aí, deixar de fortalecer a maldição com o amor que ela sente por Bryan.

- e como vamos fazer isso? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- fazendo-a enxergar que isso não é realmente amor, temos que lembrá-la o que é amor, a maldição é bem concreta, falando que enquanto ela se lembrar com amor de Bryan, ou Tom, ele será a maldição dela...

Harry balançou a cabeça, e foi na direção de Hermione.

E quando Harry a ergueu do chão sorriu para Hermione e falou baixo.

- porque não vamos para outro lugar, Mione?

Hermione o olhou confusa.

- o que está fazendo aqui? – ela tremia.

- apenas gostaria de conversar com você, vamos dar uma volta?

Hermione o olhou por um longo tempo.

- eu não posso sair daqui... Estou morta.

Harry sentiu seu coração despedaçar, e olhou para trás mas apenas com um aceno de cabeça Draco o incentivou.

- você pode, basta querer, você pode se lembrar da primeira vez que nos vimos?

Hermione vacilou e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- sim... – ela deu um sorriso fraco – foi no vagão do trem da nossa primeira viagem a Hogwarts, você estava sentado em frente ao Rony, usando roupas grandes demais para você e levemente pálido, e com uma eterna chama de surpresa em seu olhar, eu me recordo que estava atrás de Trevor e Rony estava obviamente tentando fazer um feitiço, e foi um desastre.

Sem que Hermione percebesse tudo ao seu redor mudou. E agora eles estavam sentados no vagão de Hogwarts se vendo mais novos e hesitantes. Harry fez Hermione se sentar ao lado dele e tomou a mão dela entre as dele.

Draco apenas ficou olhando a cena de longe atento a tudo ao redor.

Harry ficou vendo Hermione fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente, mesmo com a mudança de cenário ainda era evidente a presença da maldição, já que era um vagão de trem mórbido onde eles estavam.

- Mione – Harry a chamou, ainda não sabia o que Malfoy esperava que ele fizesse mas Harry sabia que tinha que dizer algo, então se lembrou do que Draco lhe dissera, _basta ser você Potter_... - eu me lembro que você me pareceu bem mandona aquele dia, mas quando eu fui dormir a sua lembrança me fez ter sentimentos bons, acho que você foi a primeira garota com quem eu sonhei...

Hermione o olhou com um sorriso, Harry nunca lhe dissera isso.

- e para ser honesto, quando eu fui para a aula no outro dia, e você tinha sempre uma resposta para tudo, eu me vi levemente maravilhado por você. Afinal você também era nova naquele mundo, mas parecia tão confortável, enquanto eu me assombrava por tudo e todos. Logo você e Rony começaram o que eu sempre achei uma rivalidade ilusória. Rony também não conseguia deixar de se admirar com você, mas ele nunca poderia dar o braço a torcer. Quando você foi atacada por aquele trasgo, eu me senti tão terrivelmente assustado que mesmo sendo meio que completamente inútil em magia resolvi ir te salvar, e no fim foi o Rony que se lembrou do feitiço e te salvou. Mas quando você se entregou para a professora Minerva em nosso lugar meu coração definitivamente se aqueceu, você abriu mão da sua ficha completamente impecável para nos salvar, aquilo foi muito importante para mim, não que o resto que você fez aquele ano não tenha sido, afinal você ter salvado minha pele realmente também foi importante, mas aquele calor que nasceu no meu coração naquele dia apenas se enraizou...

Hermione o olhava encantada. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia tanta felicidade.

- você também foi muito importante para mim Harry. – ela sorriu – você me aceitou inteiramente como eu era, você não me olhava de forma diferente, por eu ser sabe... – ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – assim sabe tudo.

Harry riu.

- claro, afinal alguém dentre nós tinha que saber algo, e eu sei que lamentavelmente não seria eu o mais indicado e prefiro nem comentar o caso do Rony, apesar de que às vezes ele faz algumas coisas brilhantes.

- é ele faz mesmo, mas também pode ser tão insensível. – ela disse com uma falsa ironia – o Rony é perfeito como é, não gostaria de mudá-lo mesmo ele me dando nos nervos, às vezes - ela parou por um momento e acrescentou. – quase sempre.

Harry então notou levemente que a medalha que Hermione usava em torno de si estava ganhando uma cor levemente avermelhada, lembrando vagamente o bronze de que era feito.

- mas tem algo que eu vou lhe confessar já que estamos falando de sentimentos nunca dantes falados. – ele respirou fundo. – houve uma época em que eu fui apaixonado por você, foi leve durou uns dez minutos...

Hermione riu e Harry sorriu.

- foram dez minutos longos em que eu vi você sorrindo para mim e me abraçando quando você foi despetrificada, aquilo me valeu o dia, e os arranhões e tudo o resto que o basilisco me fez.

Hermione então gargalhou.

- eu pensei que fosse o beijo que Gina lhe deu anos depois que tinha feito tudo aquilo ter valido a pena...

Harry corou.

- aquilo também.

Foi quando Harry viu Hermione se levantar bruscamente se curvando como se seu corpo estivesse sendo torturado.

- Mione...

- fuja Harry... – ela disse gritando enquanto se colocava entre ele e a figura de Bryan que surgia – fuja, por favor...

E tudo ao redor deles mudou.

Harry teve que ser apoiado por Draco, quando em uma grande ventania se viu sendo jogado longe.

- o que foi aquilo Malfoy?

Mas Draco apenas olhava ao redor. Novamente estavam no salão aonde a batalha fora realizada, e novamente Hermione estava jogada no chão chorando.

- ela sempre volta a esse ponto? – Harry falou.

- não... – Draco disse com uma absoluta verdade. – pelo contrário, ela enfrenta todo o pesadelo até ele culminar nesse ponto – então ele aponta para o próprio relógio. – houve um pulo de tempo desde que você estava com ela conversando até agora, cinco minutos em uma dimensão como esta pode ser muito tempo.

Harry balançou a cabeça e deu um passo na direção dela novamente mas Draco o segurou.

- veja, a maldição já está preparada para a vibração da sua magia...

E realmente com o passo de Harry, o local onde Hermione chorava ficou mais longe.

- deixe-me ir dessa vez, e só temos mais cinco minutos antes que Blaise interceda para nos tirar daqui..

- só? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- se não voltarmos em quinze minutos nossas almas podem ficar perdidas ou presas aqui, assim como Hermione...

E dizendo isso Draco caminhou até Hermione lentamente, queria correr, mas não era seguro.

Assim que ele tocou nela, ela se jogou nos braços dele.

- Bryan o matou! – havia desespero na voz de Hermione.

- não, Bryan não matou o Potter, Mia...

- mas ele estava aqui e sumiu...

Draco então enlaçou Hermione fazendo com que ela ficasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e a ergueu no colo.

- onde você está me levando... – Hermione perguntou se sentindo fraca.

- não sei, querida, acho que o correto seria dizer onde você está me levando.

E eles andaram até que Draco viu uma porta, e para sua surpresa ele se viu dentro do quarto que fora da monitora chefe, não o de Hermione, mas o de Bella Black.

Colocando-a na poltrona Draco se sentou em frente à amiga e a olhou atentamente.

- porque para cá? – Hermione olhou em volta e deu um fraco sorriso.

- por que ele não pode entrar aqui... – ela suspirou e olhou ao redor – então nestes anos aqui este tem sido o meu refúgio quando tudo se torna doloroso demais, quando não há mais forças em meu coração, eu corro pra cá.

Draco confirmou apenas com um meneio de cabeça. E depois de um longo suspiro fez uma pergunta.

- o que você entende por amor Mia?

Hermione se assustou com a pergunta.

- você sabe o que é amor Draco, você ama a Blaise...

Draco sorriu.

- sim eu a amo, mas às vezes eu penso que talvez ela mereça que eu a ame mais...

Hermione o olhou.

- porque diz isso?

- eu fui criado com diversas formas de amor, bom minha mãe realmente me amava, sei que Severus também e com certeza minha madrinha, mas convenhamos que meu pai tivesse um amor muito duvidoso, e até você entrar na minha vida, eu não entendia o que era realmente amar alguém que não tivesse o mesmo sangue do que eu, ou que não tivesse uma ligação suprema comigo. Até mesmo naquela época eu tinha mais paixão que amor por Blaise, só bem depois é que acho que virou amor, então eu gostaria que você me falasse sobre amor.

Hermione fechou os olhos.

- amor, é algo que não pode ser definido, ele tem que ser sentido. Quando era mais nova eu tinha a certeza que enquanto houvesse dúvida sobre um sentimento aquele sentimento não era verdadeiro, eu sempre achei que quando eu realmente amasse alguém eu estaria sempre segura, mas hoje não tenho tanta certeza. Quando me apaixonei por Carlinhos, eu sempre estava insegura no começo, era muito quente, muitos sentimentos borbulhando dentro de mim, era delicioso sabe, - ela tinha um ar sonhador no rosto. – mas me deixava com muito medo, então quando ele... – ela suspirou e resolveu contar do começo. – já estávamos juntos há uns dois meses, e ele queria contar a todos e eu morria de medo que Rony nunca mais olhasse na minha cara e brigasse com o irmão por minha causa, Carlinhos me segurou bem perto dele e eu consegui contar todas as pequenas matizes douradas nos olhos dele, e ele tocou sua testa na minha dizendo bem baixinho: eu amo você... Enfrentaria o mundo por você, eu poderia morrer por você, mas eu escolho viver com você, gritar meu amor aos quatro ventos e que venham os desafios e empecilhos, eu lutarei ao seu lado e juntos venceremos todos. – ela tinha um sorriso bailando nos lábios, e Draco pôde notar que era o primeiro totalmente sincero em anos e se congratulou por dentro por ter acertado. – E foi naquele momento que eu vi que o amor, não é algo cem por cento tranqüilo, que por mais que haja amor, sempre haverá frios na barriga, tremores e paixões, lágrimas e algum sofrimento, apenas que quando há amor de verdade, aquele que é para sempre, não há nada que mude isso, ele pode adormecer mas nunca morre é algo que está ali para nos fortalecer e não nos destruir, é algo que salva e não mata... Amor no fim de tudo é tudo o que sentimos desde a mistura de amizade sincera e desejo carnal... – Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou Draco, este tinha algumas lágrimas descendo por sua face e um sorriso. – eu por exemplo tenho grandes amores em minha vida, você, Harry, os Weasley...

Foi quando algo fez tremer o chão e as paredes caíram por terra.

Hermione gritou: como você ousa entrar no meu refúgio?

E Bryan olhava para Draco com raiva...

Draco então sentiu que seu corpo sumia gradativamente, correndo tomou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas e gritou.

- não o deixe esquecer o que é o amor...

E ele sumiu.

Harry também sentiu seu corpo sumir, saindo do pesadelo.

**Or how it can set you free**

Como você pode ser livre

**So now I'll, take my heart back.**

Então, agora eu, Guardo meu coração.

**Alguns minutos antes:**

Blaise se levantou saindo do círculo de proteção. Acabara de terminar o tempo seguro. Ela então se colocou em frente ao corpo de Draco.

Usando um pequeno athame fez um corte em sua mão, que logo começou a verter sangue em abundância em sinal da força que ela fazia para apertar a lâmina afiada do athame.

Ignorando completamente a dor, sua voz se ergueu sonora e melodiosa no silêncio da sala. Na língua já esquecida das sarcedotisas celtas...

- _Guardiões dos tempos, sonhos perdidos, almas achadas, das brumas e dos apaixonados, aceite minha oferenda_ – ela deixou seu sangue cair em cima dos círculos mágicos que fizera minutos antes no marido que assim que foram tocados pelo sangue dela absorveram-no e voltaram a aparecer na pele alva de Draco – _e me devolva meu amor, não deixe uma alma ser partida em dois, nem meu coração ser despedaçado, ou o me traga de volta ou me leve junto, entrego minha vida pelo meu amado..._

Como que sentindo todo o poder das antigas palavras mágicas que ela entoava, Blaise sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer pela força da magia...

E com um sorriso ela viu Draco abrir novamente os olhos. Ele estava chorando e mesmo tentada a abraçá-lo Blaise caminhou ainda sentindo a força mágica pulsar dentro dela e parou em frente ao corpo de Harry.

- _escutem guardiões dos tempos, dos sonhos perdidos, das almas achadas, eu venho aqui fazer uma oferenda de livre e espontânea vontade, me devolva esta alma, que por amor entrou em teus domínios, por esta alma eu faço uma oferenda de sangue, por esta alma eu derrubo meu sangue, e entôo as antigas cantigas já esquecidas... _

Assim que seu sangue tocou o círculo mágico da pele de Harry ela o sentiu respirando fortemente enquanto o círculo novamente surgia em sua pele, nesse momento ela viu Harry abrir os olhos confuso.

Ainda sem sair do transe que a cantiga fizera surgir em seu corpo, Blaise sentiu o toque do marido.

- senhora, faça o ritual novamente, o mande através do tempo e dos sonhos até ela...

Harry que se levantara tonto, olhava sem entender Draco conversar com a esposa, esta de olhos fechados fez os mesmo círculos de poder, que fizera antes neles, no homem à sua frente e Draco o colocava dentro do círculo onde Hermione se debatia febrilmente no pesadelo.

Harry podia ouvir Draco falar algo no ouvido do outro, que também caiu em transe guiado pela voz de Blaise que se elevara novamente.

- salve o dia... – disse Draco confiante.

E depois apenas a voz de Blaise pôde se ouvir.

- _Guardiões do tempo, antigos imortais, selem este círculo, impeçam que o mal que se aloja dentro dele saia..._

Logo sendo substituída pela voz dele, forte entoando o ritual assim como fizera Draco e Harry antes...

_- Senhores da Magia... Guardiões do tempo..._

_Permitam guiar-me através das brumas seculares e deixar minha mente adentrar ao inferno que está preso aqui... _

_Deixe que eu possa domar este mal e exilar esta maldição..._

_Livre esta alma do peso que está lhe oprimindo o coração..._

_Permita - me que eu caminhe no inferno..._

Logo depois o corpo de Carlinhos tombava dentro do círculo e o de Blaise nos braços de Draco.

**Fim do capitulo Dezoito.**

**Vivian Drecco® - A Antítese do Amo****r. – 2007. **

**Nota de beta:**

Ora até que em fim que este capítulo saiu…eu realmente estava curiosa, não que eu tenha ficado menos depois de o ler, mas tudo bem…

Eu realmente tenho me surpreendido com esta fic…está cada vez melhor….o tema é interessante, mas a forma como as coisas tem sido abordadas é maravilhoso…

Finalmente o Draco e o Potter entraram no pesadelo da Mione…eu já ansiava por este capítulo há muito tempo….

O que eu posso dizer…que gostei da forma como a Mione descreveu o amor, acho que sem dúvida foi uma excelente maneira de ela própria recordar o que é o verdadeiro amor….sem falar que o Carlinhos foi um amor….será que não há um ruivo desses por aí…e ainda por cima domador de dragões…..aiiiiiiiiii….. XD

E bem ele voltou à acção…agora o que vai acontecer só a Vivis sabe…e eu espero que ela seja boazinha e nos mostre o mais brevemente possível….

Ah…eu ri um bocado com aquela parte da cabeça do Harry servir para alguma coisa, só mesmo o Draco para me fazer rir num capítulo destes, como já deves ter percebido eu adoro quando ele embirra com o Harry….XD

Acho que é só e até breve

Beijos

E que o amor que cada um de nós sente não adoeça nunca… (eu estou filosófica hoje, afinal li há poucas horas o Meio dia e o Pôr do sol….

**Nota de Autora:**

Bom... O que dizer, sei que demorou um pouco e não tenho mais desculpas além das sinceras... foi mal eu tento não demorar tento mesmo, mas as vezes é impossivel... porém enquanto escrevo essa nota já tenho o proximo capitulo quase pronto então não deve demorar... e Fic chegando naquele ponto, onde tudo se resolve ou não... sim eu vejo o fim desse tunel e sobre a luz, bom leiam e verão se há ou não, como bem sabe Hermione enfrentará uma luta contra o que ela sente... e teremos muito mais pela frente... nossos maiores pesadelos são exatamente aqueles que habitam nossas almas, que se escondem dentro de nossos sonhos e ganham forças quando nossos olhos se fecham...

Se preprarem...

Agora, as respotas aos comentarios que me fazem feliz!

Mari (Hhgranger):Oi Miga acabei de deixar meu coment na sua fc, não foi maior porque to com os minutos contados... E obrigada de novo por passar e deixar sua nota, eu amo isso... e sobre ter um Carlinhos desse por ai... não sei, mas eu acho que tem um por aqui... (depois te conto tudo...) E sobre o Draco embirra com o Harry voce ainda não viu nada!!! e Estava relamente poetica no dia, e obrigada amei o que escreveste para mim, o Meio dia e o por do sol!!!

Claudia Malfoy: oie... voce de novo!! oba!!! e não ela não fica com o Draco, mas aguarde e veras... se quiser uma draco e mione dá um pulo no meu profile... e continue lendo... certo e deixando comentarios assim fico mais feliz e escrevo mais rapido... vivis feliz é uma vivis em atividade!!!

E a todos que leram e não deixaram recados, eu aprecio mesmo, só que sem recado não dá pra eu deixar meu recado particular!!!

kisses...

E algo para deixa-los com uma certa curiosidade:

**"Quem tu és para ousar tocar nela? Achas que pode roubar o amor dela - ele disse com a voz baixa, mas toda a vibração de sua voz exalava poder...**

**- não roubo nada pois ele sempre foi meu..."**

**kisses Vivis Drecco.**

**Todo artista molha seu pincel na própria alma e pinta sua própria natureza em suas pinturas...**

**E não esqueçam passem em meu profile e vejam as capas das fics... em breve terá a dessa fic!!!**


End file.
